School of Life
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim and Ron start their second semester at Vandercraft. What new adventures will they face? The second part of the School Days series.
1. Chapter 1

**School of Life**

**Chapter One.**

**Part of the School Days storyline**

* * *

Welcome to my new story, School of Life. This is part of the School Days storyline. I do hope you will enjoy the continuing story of Kim and Ron in college. This is the first time I have set up to write a series of stories based on a single idea, that being Kim and Ron in college. Sit back and enjoy. I sure don't own Kim and Ron or any of the other Disney characters. The original characters are of my own mind, "warped that it may be".

* * *

Hank and Bud looked out over the stadium that was filled to capacity. The Vandercraft team was warming up on the field as they started the broadcast. Bud put on his headset and started the show.

"Greetings every one and Happy New Year. We are happy to bring you once again Vandercraft football from the SmartyMart Bowl. It's a cold crisp day, perfect for football. The Bulldogs have had a great season and now hope to cap this season off with a win here today. The Upperton Titans are looking for a win also. The Bulldogs will have to play without one of their main running backs, Wayne Kingston, who was arrested for a number of charges at the end of the last semester. It looks like Ron Stoppable will have a lot of weight on his young shoulders."

Hank put on his headset and joined in.

"That's true Bud. But I have a feeling that he is up to the job. It would be a walk in the park compared to what he and Kim Possible have experienced these last few weeks. They exposed what Wayne Kingston had been doing the entire semester. Then the two of them broke a spy ring that hat been operating in the area. What is next of this couple? Who knows but everyone is expecting a great showing on this day. And here they come, the Vandercraft cheerleaders with Kim Possible taking her place."

Kim jogged down the sidelines and took her place with the cheerleaders. They started right into a cheer in front of the fans. Kim grinned as the group got into position. This was the last time that she would be cheering for Ron for the year. It had been a incredible semester and now they were looking forward to a new one. Classes would be starting in a few days but now they had a game to cheer for. Danny was her partner again while Robert was teamed with Jessica. Glenda gave Kim and nod and Kim started the cheer as the team warmed up on the field.

* * *

Ron finished his warm-up with the rest of the team and made his way to the sidelines. Pulling off his helmet, he made his way over to where Coach McClintock was talking with Dan. Dan smiled at him as the walked up.

"Well, it's our new co-captain and award winning running back. You ready Ron?"

Ron nodded.

"Yep, I want to thank you for all the pulling you have been doing for me."

Dan glanced over at the coach as both snickered, then he turned back to Ron.

"Ron, you earned the Captain's position as you did the award. Now don't put yourself down or I'll tell Kim."

That caused all three of them to laugh. Ron glanced over at Kim as she led the squad in a number of cheers. Here their first semester at school and he had climbed the ladder to be co-captain of the football team while she had risen to be assistant captain of the cheer squad. Whistles blew and the officials signaled for the captains to met at the center of the field. Ron joined Dan, and Roger Brown as they made their way out on the field. A smile crossed his face when he saw the tall player from the Upperton Titans walking toward him. The player was also wearing the number seven and his hair was blonde. The two groups met at the center of the field. Before the official could say anything Brick Flagg broke out into a grin and gave Ron big handshake.

"Stops my man! How you doing dude? I see in the news that you and Possible are still doing your thing."

Ron grinned also as he gave Brick a punch on his shoulder pads.

"Dude, Kim and I are doing great! How about you?"

Brick's eyes lit up.

"Doing great man! I found me a great gal too. After putting up with Bonnie for so long, I found out what a real girlfriend is like."

Ron turned and introduced Dan and Roger.

"Brick, this is Dan, our quarterback and Roger the other captain."

Brick shook hands all around, then turned to the two players with him.

"Guys, this is Bryant and Phillip. Dudes, this awesome back in front of you is the Ron Stoppable, boyfriend and partner to one of the hottest cheerleaders ever to step on a field, Kim Possible."

All the players shook hands all around until the referee motioned for their attention.

"Gentlemen, I'll flip the coin. Mr. Flag you call."

Flipping the coin into the air, the referee stepped back as Brick called out.

"Heads!"

When the coin landed the tail side of the coin faced up. Turned to Dan, the referee faced him.

"Vandercraft what is your decision?"

Dan nodded.

"We will receive."

The referee nodded as he stepped back and gave the signal that Vandercraft would start the game by receiving.

* * *

Kim chanced a look up into the seats. It didn't take long to find her parents and Ron's parents. Her mom noticed her looking and waved to her. Kim gave a slight wave back then turned to start the cheer for the kickoff. She knew that Ron would be starting and the Upperton would be looking to bury under the sod of the field. One reason was that he was the Award winner and it would be a feather in their cap to take him down. Also, Ron grew up in Middleton and Upperton would love to take him down for that fact alone. The cheerleaders finished the cheer, and then turned to watch the kickoff.

Settling down in his spot just about the fifteen yard line Ron got ready for the kickoff. It was cold and the field was wet. Rain the night before had soaked the field and even though the sun had come out that morning, the cool air was not helping the field dry out. He had a feeling that his nice clean uniform would not be so clean by the end of the game. He heard the drum roll from the Upperton Pep Band and with a bang on the drum he looked up to see the ball sailing into the air coming straight at him. There was no doubt who they wanted the ball to go to. Looking up field he saw that he would have time to catch the ball and make some yardage. Settling down he waited until the ball dropped into his arms. Cradling the ball tight he started up field. The stadium roared as the first play started.

He cut across to midfield and got some blocks from his teammates. The Upperton defense was cutting through to him. Crossing the twenty and then the thirty he faced a solid wall of Upperton players. There was no where to go so he buried the ball in his arms and lowered his head. Two Upperton safeties met him head on. The collision stopped his forward motion but also dropped one of the Upperton players on his back. The other player tried to grab Ron as he spun away. Ron was able to pick up five more yards when the rest of the defense caught up with him and brought him down.

Ron jumped up from the ground and tossed the ball to the nearest official. Trotting over to the huddle, he took his place and looked over at Dan. Dan nodded to him.

"Good job Ron, you got us got field position. Let's see what their defense is made of. Hand off to Ron, sweep left, on three."

Trotting over to his place on the field Ron stole a glance over to the sidelines. The cheerleaders were leading the crowd in a cheer. Ron took his place and watched Dan waiting for the call. Dan settled behind the center and started his call.

"Blue, 23, Blue, set, hut, hut, hut."

Ron cut across the field as Dan slapped the ball into his stomach. He kept his lateral motion until he noticed that Upperton was moving right with him. He slammed his feet down, stopped and ran back the other direction. The Upperton defense tried to follow him but the slick condition of the field claimed it's first victims as several of the Upperton players fell into the wet soil. Ron cut back across the field and made his way up the field. He passed the live of scrimmage and made his way into the secondary. Two of the Upperton backs closed in on him as he crossed the line for the first down. Ron leapt into the air as Upperton safety made a diving tackle. The player passed right under him. As his feet hit the ground one of the backs grabbed him around the waist. Ron spun out of his grip and cut back across the field. He had open ground in front of him.

Another back grabbed for him as he passed by. Crossing the fifty he was hit by the last Upperton player. This one didn't let go and drove him down into the ground. Ron got up, tossed the ball to one of the officials, and made his way back to the huddle. Dan nodded to him.

"Good job Ron, let's see if they will expect the same thing again. Same play on one."

Ron found his place again and waited for the call. He took the ball at the snap and made a quick turn through a hole in the line. He didn't get far when a linebacker nailed him after gaining three yards. Ron slung the mud from his hands and made his way back to the huddle. Dan smiled.

"Okay, fake to Ron, pass to Jason on three."

Ron took his place and waited for the snap. As he passed Dan he placed both hands over his stomach and reversed his direction as he did the first play. The Upperton defense was ready for him to try the same thing and were not ready when Dan launched the ball over the line of scrimmage right into Jason's hands. He turned up the field and made twenty yards before the defense brought him down at the fifteen. As the offense drew into the huddle Dan looked around.

"Okay, now the coach wants a fake to Jason and a hand off to Ron. Philip open hole for Ron."

Everyone took their places and waited for the call. When the ball was snapped Dan faked a pass to Jason, then handed off to Ron. Ron took the ball and started to make his turn up field It was then he noticed that Philip was not in front of him. He had slipped in the mud. Ron saw the safeties closing in on him. Taking a deep breath he gave a loud whistle and lateraled the ball back to Philip. The move caught everyone by surprise especially Philip. The ball just appeared in his hands and Ron cut in front of him.

Ron lowered shoulders and rammed into the first safety. He pushed the first safety into the second one and all three flopped to the ground into the mud. Philip slipped through the hole Ron had made and crossed the goal line. Whistles blew as the officials raised their arms to signal the touchdown. Ron sighed as he rolled in the mud. Not a picture perfect play but it worked. One of the Upperton safeties snarled at him as he got up.

"Just wait Stoppable, the game is young."

Ron smiled as he stood up.

"I'll be here."

* * *

Taking a drink of water, Kim took a look down the sideline to where Ron was sitting. At least she hoped it was Ron. She didn't want to be making eyes with the wrong player. It was difficult to tell who as who under all the mud. It had been a long hard game so far. Both teams had really hammered at each other with no team really getting an firm upper hand. But with Vandercraft having Ron, they had been able to move the ball continuously. They held a slim thirty-five to thirty lead. Ron had been responsible for three of Vandercraft's touchdowns.

Looking up at the clock Kim could see there were about 10 minutes left in the fourth quarter. She knew that Ron had to be tired and it was being to show. They needed one more touchdown to seal the victory for the day. A field goal would help, but only a touchdown would really do it. Kim held her breath for a second as Ron stood up to put his helmet on. He was going back in.

* * *

His leg muscles screamed as he shuffled over to the huddle. The Upperton defense had let him know their displeasure of the scores he had made, but he knew Coach McClintock was counting on him. Nothing short of an attack by mutant monkeys would keep him out of the end zone Dan looked up at Ron. His running back had been pounded all day. If he was carrying the ball he was the decoy. They even pulled a number of plays where Ron had passed the ball. If he could hold on for just one more score, at least get them in range for a field goal then he could sit down and reap the glory of this day and his recent award. Plus, Dan was sure a certain red-headed cheerleader would give him plenty of special care after the game. He reached out and grabbed Ron's face mask

"Okay man, just get us in range for a field goal."

Ron smiled.

"I was thinking of the goal line."

Dan shook his head.

"Do it if you can man but don't worry if you don't. Fake to Jason, hand off to Ron, sweep right on two."

Ron took his place and waited for the call. Glancing up the field he set his eye on the goal line. Dan started the call.

"Blue, fifteen, Blue, set hut, hut, hut."

Dan took the snapped ball and faked a quick pass to Jason, then turned and slapped the ball into Ron's stomach as he ran by. Ron took a quick turn just as he got the ball and slipped through a hole in the line. He made it past the line of scrimmage, dodging one of the tackles and spinning out of the way of one of the backs. He faked out the second back and spun out of the way as the player dove back to try and tackle him. Digging in his feet, Ron made a dash up field only to be buried by two of the safeties.

Whistles blew as another Upperton player dove into them driving his helmet into Ron's right arm. Flags flew into the air. Ron lay there for a moment wincing at the pain in his arm. The player who hit Ron jumped up screaming.

"Hey I slipped in the mud!"

The official just shook his head.

"Don't even try that son."

The player got more agitated.

"Hey, he's getting special treatment! He's...."

Whistles blew again and two more flags flew into the air. Pandemonium reigned on the field and in the stadium. Kim didn't care at the time. All she cared about was seeing Ron walking toward the sidelines with his face white and gaunt with pain. His right arm hanging near lifeless at his side. Several of the trainers ran to him and helped him to one of the benches. Kim wanted to be at his side but right now was not the time. The cheerleaders were not supposed to mix with the players at any time during a game. She glanced into the stadium to see that her mother had already disappeared from her seat. After Ron's injury before, the Vandercraft team medical staff had asked her mom to consult when needed. Anne barely thought for a second before answering. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her mom jogging toward the bench. Janice called for another cheer at that moment. Kim turned her attention to the crowd and started the cheer.

The doctor knelt in front of Ron as Anne approached the bench. Coach McClintock stood to Ron's side. Ron gritted his teeth as the doctor checked his arm. Anne knelt beside the team doctor.

"What's wrong?"

The doctor glanced over to her.

"Dr. Possible, I am really glad you are here. He has little feeling or use of his arm."

Anne gently took Ron's arm.

"Ron, how doe's it feel?"

Ron shook his head.

"It hurts some, but I can't seem to get it to work real well."

Anne gently ran her hands up his arm. She shook her head and looked up at McClintock.

"We need to get him inside and see what we can do. Right now he has little use of his arm."

McClintock nodded and whistled to a couple of the other trainers. They came over and helped Ron to stand. Anne put Ron's left arm over her shoulders and helped him walk toward the locker room. Out on the field. The announcer spoke.

"Spearing, number fifteen, defense. Fifteen yards, first down. Additional penalty, unsportsmanlike conduct, number fifteen, defense, fifteen yards."

* * *

Bud shook his head.

"This looks bad for Vandercraft. Stoppable was apparently injured on the last play. He was able to get to the Upperton forty five when he was brought down. Jenkins of Upperton apparently drove his helmet into Stoppable bringing down the penalties. Upperton gets hit with thirty yards of penalties for that lapse in judgment. Vandercraft is now on the Upperton fifteen with plenty of time and some upset players."

Hank took over.

"That's true Bud. Stoppable has been taken to the locker room by the team doctors. I also noticed that the mother of Kim Possible, Anne Possible, one of the foremost neurosurgeons in the nation was also assisting. We can only hope that somehow young Stoppable is not injured too seriously."

* * *

Ann let Ron take a seat on the bench. The other trainers and the team doctor retrieved cold packs and other items as she examined his arm.

"Okay Ron, can you lift your arm?"

Ron concentrated and his arm moved slowly up and down. Sweat started to pop out of his face as he moved if faster. One of the assistant coaches handed him a football. He tried to hold on to it but the slightest touch by anyone the ball fell from his hand. Ann shook her head.

"There must be some nerve damage of some type. I can't tell without a full examination but your day just ended Ron."

Tears poured from his face.

"Come on Mrs. Dr.P., can't you give me a shot or something."

Anne caught her breath and shook her head.

"Sorry son, but there's nothing we can do. Let's get that arm in a sling. You can watch the game from the bench."

Ron nodded glumly. Outside the stadium roared. One of the trainers went to one of the phones that went to the bench. He spoke for a moment, then turned to the others in the room.

"We just scored. Dan ran the two point conversion in himself."

Ron tried to smile as they put his arm in a sling after putting some cold packs on this arm. He stood, picked up his helmet and headed out the door to return to the game. Anne stood back and shook her head as her daughter's fiancee walked out of the room. Her heart went out to the young man. He deserved better than this. She washed her hands and followed the group out of the door. There was a certain red haired cheerleader that she needed to talk to.

* * *

Bud grabbed a pair of binoculars as the crowd on the Vandercraft side of the stadium started to cheer. He focused on the tunnel under the stands and noticed that Ron was returning to the field. His arm was in a sling and he held his helmet lightly. The part of the team not on the field gathered around him as he took a seat on the bench.

"There's young Stoppable, he appears to be walking okay but they have his arm in a sling."

Hank listened in on his headphones for a moment.

"Bud, I just got a report from the bench. They say that Stoppable's arm has some nerve damage and that he cannot hold on to a ball. It looks like Vandercraft will have to play without him. But with the score that they have now, it looks like Vandercraft can hold on for the win."

* * *

Rubbing her hands together, Kim tried to force some warmth into them. The temperature was decidedly uncomfortable. The crowd started to cheer and Kim looked up to see Ron coming out of the tunnel from the locker room. His arm was in a sling and he didn't look happy. Before she could head that way she noticed her mom come out of the tunnel and turn in her direction. Glenda gave her a nod and Kim started toward her mother. Anne put her arm around her daughter's shoulders and walked her back to the cheerleaders.

"Kimmie, he IS hurt but not bad. His arm is messed up though. I think there is some nerve damage but I can't tell yet. I think he'll be okay later but his day is done."

Kim nodded and looked over to see Ron slumping down on the bench. The Vandercraft defense was taking their mission to heart and solidly stopping anything that Upperton could throw at them. Glenda gave her a signal and a broad grin crossed Kim's face. It would be the only chance that she would be able to use this cheer for the season.

"S-TO-PPABLE

S-TO-PPABLE

What does that spell?

Stoppable!

What does that spell?

Stoppable!

Stand up and yell for

Ron Stoppable!"

The entire section rose to it's feet and let loose a yell that echoed through the stadium. The Upperton team started to applaud as a stadium camera showed Ron returning to the field. The entire stadium rose to it's feet in cheers and applause as Ron stood and waved from his place on the bench. Kim turned and gave a smile to him as he turned and waved to her. Her soul swelled in pride for him. This was her man everyone was cheering. The man she loved with every grain of her soul. He would heal, as he always had. Until then, she would be sure he was well taken care of.

* * *

Fumbling with his bag, Ron reached into his pocket and unlocked the door to his dorm room. Before he could push the door open it was pulled open from the inside. Glen scowled at him.

"Why didn't you knock or call or something?"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"I am not completely helpless. I can...."

"Do as you are told..."

"and not be so hardheaded."

Ron closed his eyes as the two female voices nailed him where he stood. Turning in the direction of the voices he opened his eyes to see Kim and her mom approaching carrying the rest of his stuff. Glen didn't know who was scowling at Ron more, Kim or her mom. He turned to Ron.

"Since when have they started talking like her brothers."

Ron turned as spoke out of the side of his mouth.

"Since both of them decided that I needed extra care and...."

Kim stepped up to him.

"I heard that. Now do I need to get mom to go through with her threat?"

Glen watched as Ron turned pasty white as he shook his head.

"Uhhhh, no, no need in that."

Grinning devilishly Kim gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Now that is my Ronnie. Now get inside and get that arm still. We will take care of the rest."

Ron whined.

"Awww come on KP. I CAN put my own stuff away."

Kim was about to retort when her mother put her hand on her shoulder.

"I think he can take care of things once we get everything in the room. Besides, you can't be in his room all the time. You need to get back to your own room yourself."

Kim was about to protest when Anne lifted one finger. Kim went quiet instantly.

"Yes ma'am."

Anne turned to Ron.

"Now Ron, don't let me hear that you are not going by the doctor's orders. You have some nerve damage there and unless you let it heal there could be problems later. Now let's get your things in your room and head for the Dog House. I am dying to try a Ronster Burger."

Kim's jaw nearly hit her knees.

"MOM, I have enough problems keeping Ron away from that! It's fattening, it's gross, it's nothing someone watching their figure should have. I mean..."

Anne gave her daughter a certain look.

"Ohhh, and just what are YOU saying?"

Kim slapped her hand across her own mouth and stared back at her mother. Then she started to giggle.

"Sorry mom, that came out REALLY wrong. Let's get these things in the room, I am sure Glen can help Ron if he needs it. Besides, I think I am ready for a Kim burger myself."

Ron stared glumly down at his arm in the sling.

"How am I going to eat mine? It takes two hands to handle the Ronster."

Anne stepped over and took his free arm.

"Don't worry Ron, I have have plenty of practice feeding someone. I am sure Kim could use the practice for the future."

Kim's face went deep red.

"Mother!"

Anne grinned as she stepped out of the room, patting Kim on the cheek as she passed.

"Calm down Kimmie, a mother has to get her laughs when she can. Now let's get you moved in and let Ron rest a little. We will see you out front in about an hour Ron."

Kim rolled her eyes as she turned to go. Lifting herself on her tiptoes she gave Ron a quick kiss on his nose.

"See you in a little bit."

Turning to Glen, she nodded toward Ron.

"Take care of the big lug for me Glen, you and Lauren are welcome to join us."

Glen shook his head.

"No thanks Kim, Lauren and I already have plans. Maybe some other time. Besides I think you'd rather spend time with your mother."

Kim shrugged.

"She came along this time to help get Ron settled. Besides, she has a medical conference in New York tomorrow, so she had to come this way anyway. We will catch the two of you later."

Kim pulled the door closed as she left. Ron looked down in dismay at all the bags.

"This is going to take forever with one arm, even with you helping."

Glen shook his head and stood up.

"Nahhhh, I remember where you put almost everything. All you have to do is direct me a little. How's the arm and how was vacation. I gotta tell you my dad went crazy when it was announced you got that award. My mom and my sister were glued to the TV set that night the two of you danced."

Ron sat down on is bed wincing when he hit his arm on the chair next to his desk.

"The arm hurts. I still don't have a lot of use out of it. I can write a little but that is about it. I can't hold anything that weighs over a few ounces. says it will pass, but I have to take it easy. The Christmas break was great. KP and I got some down time together, she celebrated Hanukkah with the fam, and I spent Christmas over at her house. She really wanted to be a part of the Hanukkah celebration this year since she and I....."

Glen turned to look at Ron for him to complete his sentence and noticed Ron's face. He had seen that face before. It was the Ron face that had just said something that was not supposed to be said.

"Since what Ron? The only reason I can think of for her to really be a part of the celebration would be..."

Glen stopped talking when Ron rolled his eyes and laid back on his bed.

"Ahhh mannnnn...me and my big mouth. Kim is so going to kill me now."

Glen thought for a few more seconds.

"You did it didn't you. You REALLY did it? You asked Kim Possible to mar...."

Ron jerked up.

"Don't say it!"

He looked around the room.

"Yeah, I asked her."

A huge grin spread across Glen's face.

"I don't even have to ask what her answer was."

Ron smiled.

"Yeah, but dude not a word. We don't want anyone to know. At least not for a little while. At least until after the Olympics."

Glen sat down on his bed.

"Don't worry Ron, I am not going to breathe a word. Congrats, she is a great girl and both of you deserve all the happiness in the world. What does the Olympics have to do with all this?"

Ron put his hand on his head.

"I need a lock on my mouth. Okay man, here is the story. It's like this."

* * *

I hope that you have enjoyed the first part of this story. Kim and Ron are back in school and getting ready for the new semester. There will be new adventures and missions. Please leave a review, I would appreciate it.

This is the Captain  
Roger and Out  
Right Hand Salute.


	2. Chapter 2 A Nanny in the Family

**School of Life.**

**Chapter two**

**A Nanny in the family**

* * *

Kim dropped her bags on her bed and turned to give Janice a hug.

"Janice! It's good to see you! How was Christmas?"

Janice smiled as she pulled back.

"It was great. How about you? The two of you were sure showing up on TV enough. Where is your mom? I thought she was with you."

Kim giggled.

"Yeah, that we did. The dance was extra nice. They had been after us for me and then both of us when I told them that the only way I would appear would be with Ron and Ron only. Then Ron was selected for that award. I don't think I have ever been prouder of him. Mom went to check in at her hotel. We are going out when she gets back."

Flopping back on her bed, Janice grabbed her pillow in a hug and turned back to Kim.

"I gotta say I loved what you told those news guys at the end of the awards. Some of the celebrity hack shows acted like they wanted to call the nice men to put you in an "I love me" suit. They were sure you had gone insane."

Kim grinned back at her.

"I know, but I wanted everyone to know exactly how I feel."

Kim bent down and started to put her clothes up. As she did, a small velvet box fell out of her bag and onto the floor. Kim dropped all of her clothes in an instant and snatched the box up off the floor and clutched it to her chest. She slowly opened it and then closed it. Janice's eyes were wide as dinner plates as she sat up.

"Is...Is...is that what I think it is?"

Kim held the box in her hands and buried it against her chest as she sat down on her bed. She looked miserably over at Janice and nodded. Janice literally leapt across the room and bounced onto Kim's bed next to her.

"He ASKED you?"

Kim made a hushing action at Janice. Then pulling her hands down she opened her hands to reveal the small box. Kim gently opened the box and Janice gasped at the shining stone. Kim gently smiled.

"Yes, he asked."

Janice gazed down at the ring in the box then back at Kim.

"You aren't wearing it? I figure you would be having news conferences and screaming it from the top of the world."

Kim shook her head as she closed the box.

"No, Ron and I decided to wait for the announcement. We really haven't decided when."

She turned to Janice.

"Please don't say anything. We REALLY need to keep it a secret for now."

Janice nodded.

"When I agreed to be your roommate that was part of the deal. I won't say a thing. So what are you and Ron doing tonight?"

Kim smiled as she stood up and pulled the armored case where her super suit was. She placed her palm on the scanner and the locks popped open. She place the ring box in the case and closed it. Shoving the case back under her bed she turned to Janice.

"We are going to the Doghouse with mom. She wanted to check on Ron once before she went to the medical conference."

Janice stood up and helped Kim pick up her clothes.

"How is Ron's arm?"

Kim shrugged.

"He still doesn't have full use of it. But he has already healed faster than the doctors or mom thought he would. He may fully healed in a couple of weeks."

Janice grinned.

"How did he ask you?"

Kim blushed.

"Well...would you believe we asked each other at the same time?"

Janice's mouth dropped open.

"SHUT---UP--- you asked each other? YOU asked him?"

Kim giggled as she nodded.

"Yep, I sorta knew what he was going to say, and if he didn't I sure was going to. So we asked each other. Oh, he did the formal thing on one knee."

Janice shook her head.

"You two are something else. So, what else is coming up? What's Ron doing to do now that football is over?"

Kim shrugged.

"I think he just wants to take it easy and work on his classes. Plus, he said he wanted to go to a game and cheer ME on now. So I figure he'll show up at some basketball games. Plus, both of us will have to really be ready for later."

Janice cocked her head for a moment looking at Kim. Before she could ask, Kim raised the palm of her hand to her.

"Before you ask, I'll tell you. You know the Winter Olympics are coming up."

Janice nodded as Kim took a seat in her desk chair.

"Well, one of the main networks has asked Ron and I to go and report on the games. Not that we are reporters or anything. But they are thinking that the athletes will respond to us better than a regular reporter, especially when part of our report is going to demonstrate the event."

Janice's eyes went wide.

"The two of you are going to the Olympics? What about your classes, what about cheer leading?"

Kim sat back smiling.

"Well, apparently some of the people at the network have already talked to the administration here. They said that they would arrange for a couple of professors to go with us. That way we will not miss too much. But, just to go to the Olympics will be a blast."

Janice was about to squeal when Kim raised her hand again.

"That announcement has not been made either. We are waiting at least a few days to get settled here and see if Ron's arm is going to heal well."

Kim's phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Oh, hi mom. Yeah I'm through here. I'll be right down."

Grabbing her coat, Kim stood up and started to put her coat on.

"I'll see you later tonight."

Janice smiled.

"Should I wait up?"

Kim reached over and bopped Janice on her head.

"No mother. I'll be back after we eat. Ron needs to rest his arm and I need to finish getting all this together. Mom wants to get in a good night's sleep too."

Janice nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you later."

* * *

Kim snuggled up against Ron as they made their way toward their next class. This would be the only one that they would be able to attend together. This would be the second part of their Western Civilization requirement. Although Dr. Davidson had a change in heart toward the last part of the semester, they decided to take the class taught by another one of the professors. The remains of the snow on the sidewalk crunched under their feet as they made their way to the classroom. Ron glanced down at her. She was dressed in knee high suede boot with faux fur tops over blue jeans. A heavy coat covered the flannel shirt she wore. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had earmuffs protecting her ears. He could not believe how lucky he was to have such a wonderful, beautiful woman in his life now and for the future.

Kim blushed as she felt Ron's eyes on her. She gave him a slow glance from the side. He quickly turned his attention elsewhere after being caught staring at her. She gave him a looking over. He was now several inches taller than she. Her eyes were just about level with his lips. A situation she found very pleasing. He had on the new coat she had bought him to replace the one cut up in the incident that first semester. It matched the coat she was wearing. His flannel shirt and jean matched hers, and while she wore high suede boots he wore plain hiking boots. They had gotten in the habit of dressing alike over the Christmas breaks. A situation that caused her brothers to gag. That was until the two girls in their lives presented them with outfits matching what they were wearing.

Kim's thoughts went back to the last few days. Ron's arm was healing fast. He only used the sling when his arm got tired or he wanted to give it a rest. The doctor's were thinking that he would be able to get rid of the sling by the end of the week if all went well. They still could not believe just how fast that he was healing. At one point they were thinking they had missed their diagnosis. Kim's mom was equally perplexed but nothing surprised her when it came to Ron. Kim kept one thing to herself. One evening just before they came back to school they had fallen asleep on the couch. Kim woke up to see Ron's arm surrounded by a blue light. The arm would move and flex slightly, then lay back down. Whatever the blue light was doing, it was helping Ron heal. She gave his good arm a squeeze.

"How's your arm this morning honey?"

Ron gagged for a second.

"Honey?"

Kim looked up at him with a mischievous grin.

"Sweetie?"

Ron giggled.

"Please KP, that is just too much."

Kim gave a little puppy dog pout.

"Then what am I supposed to call you now?"

Ron gave her a kiss on her head.

"I sorta liked Ronnie. The others are okay....just not in public."

Kim gave his arm another hug.

"Okay RONNIE!"

She hesitated for a moment.

"I still can't believe my mother ate a Ronster burger special! I mean that thing is....."

Kim struggled to get the words out of her mouth with Ron laughing so hard.

"Awww come on KP. Let your mom cut loose once in awhile."

Kim's voice went up an octave each time she repeated herself.

"cut loose...CUT LOOSE! Ron...she was WEARING as much of the burger as she ate!"

Ron snickered.

"Maybe, but she enjoyed herself. Besides, she did win the contest."

Kim buried her face into Ron's coat.

"I CANNOT believe my own mother did that. It's bad enough when you get into those contest, but did you HAVE to agree to her challenge?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey be happy it was not the eating contest."

Kim's face flamed.

"BUT it was the BURPPING CONTEST RON!"

Ron nodded.

"Yep and she won hands down didn't she. I mean that last one was a long one with just the right amount of gurgle and.....oooowwwww! Hey KP that hurt."

Ron rubbed his arm where Kim had just punched him.

"That was gross Ron and you encouraged her."

Ron gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"I just gave moral support. You gotta say her victory dance will go down in history of the Doghouse."

Kim buried her face back in his coat.

"Don't remind me! Seeing her doing that dance on the counter was something that will haunt me for the rest of my life."

Ron laughed.

"Hey, everyone thought she was an older sister or something."

Kim shuddered.

"That vision of her will haunt me for the rest of my life."

Ron pulled the door open for Kim as they entered the building. Making their way up to their classroom, they entered and found a couple of seats in the front of the class. Blake Gibson waved them into the seats next to him.

"HI Kim Hi Ron, looks like we are together again. Why don't you take these seats?"

Ron put his books down on his desk as Kim took the seat in front of him. Kim turned to Blake.

"Nice to see you again Blake. You ready for another semester of Western Civ.?"

Blake nodded.

"Yeah, I think so. I changed my courses just to take this one. I liked Dr. Davidson and wanted to take him again."

Kim glanced over to him.

"Blake? Dr. Davidson isn't teaching this course. Professors Blankenship is."

Blake shook his head.

"They changed. Blankenship is going on sabbatical and Davidson took over his courses."

Ron snapped his head over to look at Blake.

"You mean..."

The class got quiet as Dr. Davidson walked into the room and went through the same procedure he had in the first semester. When he turned back to the class he smiled at Kim, Ron and Blake.

"For some of you who didn't know. Professor Blankenship had a special opportunity to go on sabbatical at the last minute. He asked me to take over this class for him. If you wish to switch for any reason you only have to hand me your slip and I will sign them for you. I would rather get rid of you than have to put up with you in class."

Davidson watched as two students stood up and made their way to his desk. He quickly signed both notes and watched as they left. Turning back to the class he surveyed those who stayed.

"I recognize some of you from last semester so you know what I expect. Mr. Gibson, Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, would you please hand out these materials."

Davidson handed Blake, Kim and Ron a stack of papers each. He nodded to Kim and Ron.

"It will be a pleasure to have the two of you back in my class."

After distributing the papers, Kim, Ron and Blake took their seats again. Davidson nodded. As he called the roll he would stop and comment to a number of the students. When he called Kim's name he merely smiled and nodded when she answered. But when he got to Ron he paused after Ron answered.

"Mr. Stoppable, it is a great pleasure to have you back in my class. I hope that your arm is doing well?"

Ron sat up in his chair.

"Yes, sir. The doctors think that I should be able to get rid of the sling by the end of the week."

Davidson smiled.

"That is very good news. I must say that I was extremely dismayed at your injury. I must also give my hearty congratulations on your award. It was most definitely earned."

Ron blushed slightly.

"Thank you sir."

Davidson turned to Kim.

"And Miss Possible? That comment you made to the news media speaks well of you and your commitment to each other."

Davidson turned before she could answer he turned and picked up his book.

"Now, let's open our texts to the first chapter and begin."

* * *

Ron flexed his arm as Kim watched. When he put it down by his side she stepped over and gently massaged it in several places.

"How's it feel?"

Ron grabbed her around her waist and flipped her into his lap. She squealed as he started laying a line of kisses down her neck. The squeals changed to purrs as he captured her lips in a deep kiss.

"Doe's that answer your question?"

Kim opened her eyes to see him grinning at her.

"Ohhhh yeah....

"Be be be Beep"

Both Kim and Ron closed their eyes and groaned at the same time. They their foreheads touching as the sound came to their ears again.

"Be be be Beep"

Sighing, Kim reached over and pressed the button on the face of the Kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"Sorry for the interruption guys. Ron, you need to turn your phone on. Your parents have been trying to get in touch with you."

Ron slapped his hand on his head.

"Ohhhh... my bad. I must have turned it off instead of turning off the ringer."

Wade nodded.

"Your mom figured that that was what happened. It's nothing serious. Apparently your cousin in New York was able to score some tickets to that play Kim was talking about. The man who is producing the show heard that Kim wanted to see the show and offered the seats for the two of you. In fact, he is inviting you to the premiere as well as spending the weekend at his home."

Kim's mouth dropped.

"I haven't said anything about that play."

Ron grinned.

"I heard you mumbling about that one of your professors mentioned extra points if you could see the play. I contacted Rubin and apparently he was able to arrange for the tickets."

Kim's face turned into a wild grin.

"RON! That is supposed to be THE show to see in New York."

Wade typed on his keyboard.

"I will let Mr. Sheffield know that you are coming. I am downloading the address of his home to the Sloth. The premiere is this Friday. I also have all the information you will need."

A grin crossed Kim's face.

"Hmmmm,.. a Broadway Premiere. That calls for a shopping trip."

Ron groaned.

"Awwww com'n KP. You have a couple of great dresses and...."

Ron stopped when he caught the glare from Kim. She raised one finger under his nose.

"One thing SIR! This is a Broadway Premiere. You don't wear JUST a dress to something like that. This calls for a proper gown. You...you are taken care of. All you need to do is get your tux out and take it to the cleaners. This also calls for trip to salon for me and you. Now, let's get moving."

"Awww please Kim. It was bad enough when my arm was hurt. You were around every minute. I couldn't do anything fun. I didn't even get to eat one Naco."

Kim stepped in front of him.

"Ron, I wanted to be there to help you. Your arm needed to be taken care of and so did you. That included you diet which needed improvement any way."

Ron closed his eyes.

"But Kim! You even tried to tuck me into bed."

Kim giggled.

"Okay, maybe, just maybe I took it a little too far."

Ron chortled.

"Yeah, almost the worse case of PMS I have ever seen."

Kim's face reddened.

"RONALD EUGENE STOPPABLE! I WAS NOT PMS'ING!"

Startled. Ron turned to face Kim.

"Woah....amp down Kim. PMS as in protective mothering syndrome."

Kim stood there for a moment until she began to giggle.

"Oooookkkaay. Let's find another way to say that. But, guilty as charged. But I do love mothering you. I DO need to get in practice at being a mother you know."

Ron grabbed her into his arms and spun her around.

"Yep and a great one you will be."

Before she could answer he placed his lips on hers. She gave into the moment. Shopping and salons could wait.

* * *

Kim pulled the Sloth in front of the address that Wade had entered in the navsystem of the Sloth. Ron waited for Kim in front of the house as she picked up her purse and joined him before walking to the front door. Ron pressed the doorbell. Inside they could hear the chimes sounding. A young girl's voice called from inside.

"I'll get it."

There was the sound of running feet coming towards the door when they came to a stop. They heard the same voice.

"Niles! I said I would get it."

Another voice joined the first. This one was older with a British accent.

"Miss Grace, I assured Master Sheffield that I would greet his guests and keep you from smothering them the instant they entered his home. Now step to one side so that I may open the door."

The door opened to reveal a distinguished looking man dressed in a suit with dark brown to blond hair.

Kim smiled and extended her hand.

"Hi, I am Kim Possible and this is Ron Stoppable."

The man smiled back as he gently shook her hand.

"I recognize both of you. I am Niles, Master Sheffield's butler. I..."

Niles stopped and looked down at a young girl who was pulling on his coat. He sighed and nodded down at the girl.

"Oh yes, this is Grace, one of Master Sheffield's children."

Kim grinned at the the girl.

"Hi there."

Grace stepped up to Kim.

"Hi, I'm Grace. I was really excited when I found out that you would be staying with us. All my friends at school are really jealous."

A high whining voice called from another room. A swinging door opened and a tall dark haired woman walked into the room.

"GRACE? GRACE? Oh there you are! Oh, hi there. You must be Kim and Ron. I'm Fran Fine, you don't remember me but I was at your cousin's wedding. I must say the second reception was a little quieter than the first. That Sean? That child has got to be the most evil child ever."

Ron shook Fran's hand.

"I remember you. You are related to my cousin's wife. I do remember you and your mom and especially your grandmother. She did get over eating the wax fruit didn't she."

Fran laughed.

"Oh yeah, that was before I started working here. Your cousin and his then future wife came to the bridal shop where I worked. I told him my old boyfriend would give them a good deal. But that went out the window."

Kim nodded.

"Are you Mrs. Sheffield?"

Fran blushed.

"Oh no, I am the nanny. Mrs. Sheffield passed a few years ago. Mr. Sheffield never remarried."

A tall blonde haired woman wearing a dark suit came into the room. Niles muttered under his breath.

"But there are those who want to be."

The woman walked up to Kim and Ron.

"Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable. I am C.C. Babcock, Mr. Sheffield's business partner. We are very pleased that you will be staying here and attending the premiere of our new production.

C.C. turned to Fran.

"Miss Fine, I have to run downtown to check on few things for tomorrow's premiere. Please take care of our guests."

C.C. Turned and walked out the door.

Niles turned to Fran.

"Miss Fine, I shall take Miss Possible's and Mr. Stoppable's luggage to their rooms. Could you show them around the home?"

Fran nodded.

"Sure Niles."

Fran turned to Kim and Ron.

"Why don't we go into the kitchen, I'm sure you might want a little snack."

Niles called from outside.

"Don't dare try to fix anything Miss Fine. It took me a day to clean up last time."

Ron snickered as he leaned over to Kim.

"Sounds like you and Fran have something in common KP."

Kim gave Ron the glare that told him that he had just lost his "good night kiss" privileges for the evening. Ron rolled his eyes and vowed to himself to properly grovel later in the evening if he wished to receive anything more than a glare from his fiance at bedtime.

* * *

Ron's eyes went wide as they entered the kitchen.

"Wow KP! The kitchen of my dreams!"

A tall bleached blonde woman was standing at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Fran, just who are your guests?"

Fran waved her hand at the woman.

"Ma, you know I told you. This is Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. You know Reuben , well Ron is his cousin."

The woman's eyes brightened up.

"Oh yes and nice, ELIGILBE jewish boy! Ron you know Fran is ALL ALONE!"

Fran shook her head.

"Louder, Ma, I don't think they heard you IN URUGUAY! Besides, everyone knows these two are an item. Didn't you read the latest?"

Fran's mother thought for moment.

"I thought that that football player was with Kim."

Kim shook her head and took Ron's arm in a tight snuggle.

"That was so wrong Mrs. Fine. I had no interest in that big blowhard."

Fran handed Kim and Ron a couple cans of soda and a plate of cookies.

"Why don't the two of you go back in the den. I am sure Gracie would love to hear a few stories from you."

They took the plates of cookies and the drinks and went back through the door. As they did a young boy came through the door, he turned trying to watch Kim and ran into Fran.

"Wow, who was THAT? Is she one of the stars of dad's new production?"

Fran patted him on the head.

"No Brighton, that was Kim Possible and her boyfriend Ron."

Brighton's eyes got big.

"That's Kim Possible? Kim Possible is in MY home. Oh man the guys are going to be sooooo jealous. I got to get my camera."

He ran out of the room as Fran watched. Fran's mom glanced over at her.

"You say that Ron is Reuben's cousin? Is he the one that..."

Fran nodded.

"Yes mom, he is the rich one."

Fran's mom just shook her head as Fran rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Another good one got away."

Ron pulled at his tie as he looked at himself in the mirror to his room. He was quite pleased with the look. He had carefully recorded how Kim liked for him to look and he would do anything to please her. The day before had been filled with talking with Mr. Sheffield's children. That evening at dinner they had met Mr. Sheffield himself. Ron had quickly endeared himself to Niles by helping in the kitchen. Kim had quickly learned that she didn't like C.C. at all. But she had to admit that some of Nile's comments and comebacks at C.C. were very funny. She made instant friends with Niles when she agreed to help with the dishes.

Kim was so excited about seeing the play. Ron was happy because she was happy. He finished brushing off the last bit of dust off the sleeve of his coat and turned to go meet Kim. He knocked on her door and waited just a few moments before the door opened to her room. There before him stood a vision a beauty he could scarcely believe. Kim was wearing a elegant solid black strapless gown. The material fell gracefully to the floor and ended just above the strappy high heels she had on. There was a slit up the right side to about mid-thigh. A gold chain with a green pendant graced her slim neck. Her hair was done up in a tight bun with several curls framing her face. Her hands were covered in over the elbow length gloves.

"Like WOW KP. You look great."

Kim took a few seconds to admire Ron as he stood in the door. His black tux fit him well and the simple pleated shirt was just the right touch. He would never be ripped but he was very elegantly fit. Her heart did a little flip seeing him standing there. Ron looked so handsome standing there. She gave him a light smile as she stepped out of her room to take his arm. Taking his arm, she stood on her toes to give him a slight peck on the cheek and a quick grab of another cheek.

"Hey KP!"

She just smiled up at him as they turned to head for the stair.

"You look REALLY great tonight Ron."

He placed his hang on top of her arm.

"Got to look good for my KP. Let's head downstairs and meet up with the others.

* * *

Ron held Kim's chair for her as she took her seat in the box overlooking the stage. Their arrival at the theater had been interesting. As the door to the limo had opened there was an explosion of camera flashes and the illuminating glare of several news cameras. Ron exited first and turned to help Kim from the car. The wave of camera flashes nearly blinded her as she exited the car and took Ron's arm. Several news reporters leaned over the roped holding them back as they shouted questions. Kim had snaked her arm around Ron's and placed her hand on his arm as they walked past all the reporters. She had smiled at all the reporters but ignored all the questions.

Taking his seat next to Kim, Ron reached over and took her hand. She smiled at him as they settled back in their seats. Mr. Sheffield took his seat on the other side of Kim while C.C. took a seat next to him. Fran took a seat on the other side of Kim. The audience applauded politely as everyone in the box was introduced. Kim turned and gave Ron that little smile that she gave him when she owed him a BIG favor and the he was REALLY going enjoy when she paid off the favor. That kind of smile always made his heart jump a beat or two. The curtain started up as Kim leaned over and gave Ron a quick peck on the cheek.

* * *

The curtain came down at the end of the play as the audience, Kim and Ron included, stood and applauded at the main cast of the play lined up on the stage. The curtain went back up the reveal the stage props and the rest of the extras lined up behind the stars. The applause continued for several moments as the cast continued to take their bows. Then, there was a loud snap and part of the back of the stage started to lean over. Members of the cast started to run as the stage scenery started to pull down some of the lights. Sparks started to fly as the audience joined in the screaming. Kim jumped to her feet at the same moment that Ron did. Fran and the other in the box watched in shocked awe as Kim touched her necklace and Ron seemed to twist the top button of his dress shirt. Their outfits instantly morphed into their super suits. Both raised their arm, fired their grapples into the wood at the top of the stage facing and leapt out of the box.

* * *

Kim smiled at Janice as she walked back into their room with her dress bag and overnight bag. Janice turned to her with a grin.

"So how was the play?"

Kim smiled.

"It was great. Mr. Sheffield was really nice. My professor is going to so jealous that I got to see it."

Janice grinned.

"I heard there was a little excitement."

Kim shrugged.

"It was no big."

Janice gave her a look.

"Yeah right. Maybe you need to see this. It's just coming back on."

Janice picked up her TV remote and turned up the volume. Kim had noticed that it was on one of the New York news stations. The anchor looked up at the camera when the Team Possible logo appeared on the screen over his shoulder. He started to speak as the logo disappeared into a small video showing the well dressed Kim and Ron arriving at the play. Then the video changed to show them helping people out of the theater while dressed in their super suits.

"The appearance of Team Possible at Maxwell Sheffield's premiere tonight really gave extra glamor to the start of the show. At the end of the show nearly brought the house down, literally. Part of the stage set collapsed as the cast were taking their final bows. The falling stage pulled down of the the lighting and caused a small fire. Team Possible leapt to the assistance of the stage crew and helped to keep the rest of the stage set from collapsing and putting out the fire. Afterward, the two members of Team Possible assisted emergency personnel in evacuating the theater. No one was injured in the incident and emergency personnel credited the work of the stage crew and Team Possible in avoiding any injuries."

The news anchor shifted to another camera as the Team Possible logo appeared alongside the Olympic emblem.

"In other news, rumors have started circulating today that Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable would be joining the American Olympic team at the Winter Olympics as special correspondents. They would not be participating as official members of the team, however they will be using their special athletic abilities to demonstrate and report on the events. There was been no confirmation of this from the networks or members of Team Possible at this time. We will bring you more on this news story as more information becomes available. In other news...."

Kim grabbed the remote and muted the TV as she pressed the button on the Kimmunicator. Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"Sorry about the newscast Kim. Someone leaked the word about what you two would be doing. Do you want me to set up a news conference?"

Kim nodded.

"Yeah you better, as soon as possible. Just let me know when and where."

* * *

I would like to thank everyone for continuing to read this story. I really appreciate it. Please leave a review, I would appreciate knowing what you think. Sorry for the delay, but things have not been going too well around here lately and I just didn't have the thoughts to get the story together.

The nominations for the Fannies is going on now. Please nominate the story and/or author of your choice. Go to the fourm at .net/topic/329/21940082/1/ for more info.

This is the Captain

Roger and out

Right hand salute.


	3. Chapter 3 Trials for Team Possible

**School of Life**

**Chapter 3**

**Trials for Team Possible**

* * *

Opening up the box that Wade had sent her, Kim pulled the one piece outfit out of the box and held it up in front of her. Ron let out a low wolf whistle.

"Now that is going to look good on you KP!"

Kim turned and gave him a leer.

"I can't wait to see you in yours."

Ron turned slightly pink as he pulled open the box that was in front of him. He lifted the suit out and held it up just as she had done. Kim gave a little growl.

"Rrrwwrrrr. Now that's a suit that's going to get my attention."

Ron sighed.

"Well, let's try them on and see what they look like. Wade went to a lot of trouble on short notice to get these made. Then we have the news conference coming up."

Kim sauntered over behind a curtain that had been set up in the room. Ron's eyes instantly trailed down to a certain part that Kim made sure was shaking as she walked behind the screen. Shaking his head, he brought himself back to reality and made his way behind the changing screen that had been put up for him. Moments later he stepped back out to see Kim waiting for him. He had to admit he was right that she would look good in the outfit. She looked better than good, she looked great.

The suit was a one piece jumpsuit similar to her super suit, except this one was made of heavier material. The suit was black with purple piping. Over her right upper chest was the Team Possible logo along with the 2010 Olympic logo. A small equipment belt circled her waist. Calf high boots finished the look. Kim gave a low wold whistle at him as he stepped out. His suit was identical to her except that the piping to his was golden yellow.

Kim had to admit to herself that Ron had filled out a lot since the start of football season. Where before he had been fit, now he was more than fit. While he didn't have a washboard stomach what showed was fit and trim. His chest was tight and his shoulders broad. Kim knew she would have to beat the other girls off of him. Sixteen styles of kung-fu might not be enough.

She slipped over and placed her hands on his chest and kneaded them slightly. Sliding her hands around his back she pulled him into a tight hug. Ron raised his arms around her and held her close. A slight purr came out as she settled down into his arms. Then raising her head she gazed up into his eyes.

"Well, while this is fun we need to step out there for the news conference. And just a bit of info, when all the girls start to come on to you. Enjoy yourself, but not too much and remember who you belong to."

Ron raised one hand to cup her cheek.

"Like I would ever forget. When do you want for that little bit of information to be public?"

Kim sighed.

"I don't know Ron. I know it's not now, maybe after the Olympics."

* * *

He nodded and presented his arm as they separated.

Lights focused on the podium as Blair StJohn approached the podium. He paused for a moment as the reporters in the room settled into their seat and others took their places. When the room had quieted down to level he could talk he began.

"The staff of the International News Network thanks all of you for coming here today. INN has the great honor of adding two incredible people to the staff that will be reporting from the Vancouver Winter Olympics. They will be mingling with the athletes, living with them, dining with them and practicing with them. They will also actually demonstrate the event. We at INN came up with the idea several months ago but had trouble finding anyone willing and capable of taking this on. Then we thought of a special couple that filled all the requirements that we needed. That couple is known as the Team Possible. I doubt I will need to introduce this couple any more, so Kim, Ron, will you come to the podium please?"

Kim and Ron entered the room holding hands as the made their way from a side door to the podium amid an explosion of camera flashes and shouted questions. They stopped at the podium and stood there waving at the assembled reporters and news crews. They waited for a few moments then Kim started to speak.

"Ron and I are excited about this new adventure in our lives. This will be an interesting new chapter in our adventures. We look forward to meeting with, living with, and participating in some of the events. We hope to do a good job for the people back in the U.S. so they can gain a greater understanding of the events and the athletes."

Kim pointed to one of the reporters in front. He jumped to his feet.

"Miss Possible, what about your classes and your responsibilities here at Vandercraft University?"

Kim nodded as he sat down.

"We have permission from the school to participate in this event. Two professors will be traveling with us to be sure that our studies will be maintained. As for our other responsibilities, since football season is over, Ron is free except for his classes. As for me, the cheer team will be using smaller squads at the basketball games anyway so I will be excused from that duty, at least until I return when I will be expected to make up that time."

Kim pointed to another reporter. She remained seated as she asked her question.

"How about your missions? Will you be going on any missions while you are there?"

Kim shook her head.

"We don't know. Since we will not be actual athletes we could be free for mission if our assistance would be required. However, we will be notifying the proper authorities that we may not be available to lend assistance."

Kim pointed to another reporter. He nodded to Ron.

"There are rumors that you and Mr. Stoppable were splitting up at the end of last semester, yet the two of you came out here holding hands. Would you care to speak on that."

Kim scowled and the man but a quick squeeze from Ron's hand settled her temper down. She turned to the reporter and shrugged.

"We don't know where these rumors keep coming from. We have not broken up and do not intend to. While there were a number of incidents at the end of last semester we are still a couple and love each other a great deal."

She added actions to her words as she turned and gave Ron a quick peck on the cheek before she turned back to the microphone.

"Please, if you don't mind. This news conference was called by the network to cover the fact that we will be assisting them with the coverage of the Olympics. Let's keep the discussion to that. Ron and I will answer more questions after the news conference."

Another reporter stood.

"Have you decided what events that the two of you will be reporting on?"

Kim gave Ron's hand a squeeze as the turned to him. This was her signal to him that she wanted him to answer that question. While he was getting better at talking with the media, he normally let Kim do the talking. But sometimes she wanted him to do some of the speaking and this a signal between the two of them of when she wanted him to do the talking. Ron shook his head.

"No, at least not completely at this time. We have talked about it a little. We will be letting our abilities guide us a little. Kim most likely will do the figure skating, while I will do the hockey. In the mixed events and most of the paired events, either one of us or both of us will demonstrate the event. However, we will not be demonstrating paired figure skating. I am not the best skater and after dropping Kim once or twice we decided that event we would leave alone. For the rest of the events, we may just end up pulling a slip of paper out of a hat."

Kim glanced out over the group of reporters.

"We will take one more question."

Ron pointed to a reporter midway back in the room. He stood as he

"Would either of you care to make a statement about Wayne Kingston?"

Kim shook her head.

"I am sorry but we are not able to discuss that at this time. As you may know Wayne Kingston's trial is going on now and we are witnesses. We would like to thank all of you for coming at this time. The network representative have a press release for each of you. Thank you."

Kim and Ron stepped back from the microphone and waved as they left the room. Ron closed the door behind them as they left the room. Back in the changing room Kim took a seat. Leaning forward she placed her face in her hands, then with a sigh she stood up and headed for the changing screen.

"We might as well get changed and try to get a little rest. The last part of the trial will be tomorrow and I just want to get the whole thing behind us."

Ron leaned back against the wall.

"What do you think is going to happen? That defense attorney really tore into you, saying that you led him on."

Kim stepped behind her changing screen.

"Yeah, he did for all the good it did. I know they tried to play up the fight we had and everything else that happened. But with the tape Cap made and the testimony of that young man he really couldn't do much. Let's get changed. I feel like eating a good steak."

* * *

Silence reigned the in courtroom as the judge rapped his gavel.

"This court is now in order. We will hear the summations and turn the case over to the judges. Mr. Prosecutor you can begin."

The District Attorney stood up and made his way in front of the jury.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, we have before us today a case of a young man who pursued Kim Possible, who repeatedly rejected his advances. She rejected his advances both verbally, and physically. Yet, this young man continued to make advances upon her. When she continued to reject him he started to use every means in his disposal to cause a break up between the young woman and her boyfriend, when this did not work he attempted to cause physical harm to come to the young man, and attempted to harm the young man's reputation and athletic eligibility. The defendant used other students, paid other students, and other people in the community to force his way into her life. All because he wanted to use her good name only to further his own ambitions. He nearly had her friend killed just so he could be near her. One of his associates nearly killed Miss Possible, just so he could look like the hero that he pretended to be. I ask you to look closely at this young man and don't be fooled by his charming demeanor. Sure he is a star football player with his whole life in front of him. But he is also a cold calculating person willing to do whatever he had to do just because his ego could not stand for a young woman, any young woman to reject him. I ask you to find him guilty on all charges for what he has done. Send a statement to this young man that behavior like this will not be tolerated. Thank you."

The DA took a seat, while Wayne's attorney stood up and approached the jury.

"My esteemed colleague seems for have forgotten that he has yet to prove beyond a doubt that my client is guilty of anything other than getting mixed up in the wild life of the Kim Possible. My client was a respected and honored member of the student body before he had the unfortunate chance to cross paths with Kim Possible. I doubt that the young man that testified against my client can hardly be called a reliable witness. And that video? Just where did that video really come from? Who made it? Oh, I know that the prosecution has stated that it came from a reliable witness source. Are we to really believe that that man was actually waiting in the tree on campus waiting for the so called payoff? What was really passed in that package? Could the witness not have put the money in the case before taking it to the police? And Miss Possible? Just what part did she play in this fiasco. We have pictures of her kiss at that weekend meeting. We also have testimony from others that she acted like she wanted or was attracted to his intentions. My client stated that after he made the first approach, she started to show up at inappropriate times forcing him to try let her know that he was not interested. Then her boyfriend used his own notoriety to make my client look bad on the playing field, to the point that my client was benched for several games. This cost my client an award that he should have been awarded. It also cost my client any chance at a football career in the near future. Miss Possible says my client tried to force his affections on her. I say she wanted to play the field, like all the celebrities do. My client was just caught up between the wild life of Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable. I ask you to find my client innocent of all charges."

Wayne's attorney took his seat as the DA stood for the last part of the trial as he approached the jury.

"The defendant's counsel appears to forget the other witnesses that stated the real reputation that the accused had on campus. Can he explain away the numerous official complaints made by other female students at Vandercraft University. The testimony of the witness was made at his own free will after turning himself into the police. He was not treated any different from any other person in his position. We have the testimony of other students of what a world that the defendant lived in. That world being one where all the girls deferred to him for his attentions. That world were everything was owed to him, and he owed no one any respect or concern. The defendant harassed, stalked, and in the case of Mr. Stoppable openly attempted to harm. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are good, upstanding young people who may live a different life than most of us. However, they never ask for special treatment. The defendant openly and often asked and demanded special treatment. He is guilty of all the charges and I ask you to find him so."

The DA turned and sat down. Before he did, he gave a smile and a nod to Kim. Ron had held on to Kim's hand tight during the entire time. She went rigid when the defense attorney made those comments about her. It had taken some serious time with Ron to get her over some parts of the trial. Although she never showed that the comments in the court room bothered her. She was an emotional wreck when they got back. Never had anyone attacked her in that fashion. She was used to a stand up fight. The defense attorney attacked every part of you she was making her out to be someone she was not. Ron had held her as she cried the pain and anguish out.

The judge looked over at the jury.

"Ladies and gentleman of the jury, you have heard all of the arguments. In a moment, I will give you your final instructions and you will leave to deliberate."

Kim laid her head over on Ron's shoulder. He had been the one thing that kept her going through all of this. She listened as the judge gave his instructions to the jury and allowed them to leave. After they left she stood with the DA and Ron. The DA turned to face her.

"Kim, I wouldn't worry too much about what the defense said. This is a pretty tight case. About the only defense they had was that you were the one that started approaching him and that was pretty well defeated. They may have used the mental thing that Wayne's ego had gotten the best of him, but that will not have a lot of bearing on what happened. Let's go downstairs to the cafeteria. Lunch is on me."

* * *

The rapping of the gavel made Kim's heart to beat faster. They had barely finished their lunch when the bailiff contacted the DA. The jury had reached a decision. Kim held on to Ron's hand as the jury filed into the room. Ron grunted a little and Kim released some of the pressure that she was putting on his hand. He gave her a slight smile and turned back to the jury. The judge faced the jury.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury have you reached a decision."

A tall, dark haired man stood.

"Yes your honor."

The judge nodded.

"Was the decision unanimous?"

The man nodded.

"Yes your Honor."

The judge wrote something down on his papers.

"Please give the decision to the bailiff."

The jury foreman handed a folded slip of paper to the bailiff and the handed the paper to the judge. The judge read the slip of paper and made more notes on his papers. Handing the paper back the bailiff, the bailiff took the paper back to the jury foreman. The judge stared at Wayne.

"Will the defendant please rise?"

Wayne stood with his attorney.

The judge glanced back at the jury foreman.

"Would you please read the verdict as I read the charges."

"How do you find the defendant on the charge of conspiracy to commit assault in the second degree?"

The foreman looked at the paper.

"We find the defendant guilty."

There was a gentle whispering in the court. There were several reporters from various sports magazines and gossip magazines. They all got quiet with a look from the judge. The judge turned back to the jury.

"How do you find the defendant on the charge of stalking in the fourth degree?"

The jury foreman looked over at Wayne.

"We find the defendant guilty."

Kim saw Wayne shake as he closed his eyes. Wayne's mother sobbed as she sat behind her son. Wayne's father was not in court as he was still in jail from his charges. The DA told Kim he had already made a plea agreement and would be going away for a couple of years. The judge made some more notes on his paper and nodded to the jury.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. I thank you for your work. Mr. Foreman, you may have a seat."

The judge turned to Wayne.

"Mr. Wayne Kingston, you have been found guilty of the charges of conspiracy to commit assault in the second degree which is a class B felony. You have also been found guilty of stalking in the fourth degree, which is a Class B misdemeanor."

The judge paused for a moment and removed his glasses as he looked at the young man standing before him.

"Mr. Kingston, in light of this case and this being your first offense, there is precedence to let you free with no jail time."

Kim took in a breath as the judge paused. Then looking over at Kim he continued.

"However, I cannot do so due to the activities that you engaged in during the commission of the acts that have brought us to his moment. I do hereby sentence you to three years in the state prison system. Bailiff, please remove the prisoner for processing. This court is adjourned."

Kim nearly collapsed against Ron as the court room exploded into noise. Wayne's mother broke down as he reached over to hug her. The bailiffs came over and pulled his hands behind him and placed them in handcuffs. Kim turned to look over at him. He looked back with pure hatred as the bailiffs pulled him from the room. Kim and Ron stood with the DA as he gathered his papers.

"Congratulations Miss Possible. I hope that you can put this behind you."

Kim sighed as she shook his hand.

"This is a major point at being over it. Now I just want to get back to school. I don't look forward to facing all the press."

The DA nodded to the opposite door.

"The judge and I figured that you would want a little privacy, so we made arrangements for you and Ron to leave by the basement entrance. A deputy will drive you back to school. I will be going out front for a news conference so hopefully that will distract most of the press. Good luck."

Ron took Kim's arm and guided her to the other door. The DA shook his head as they left the room.

"Good luck you two."

* * *

Ron pulled Kim's comforter up to her neck and tucked her into her bed. Leaning over he gave her a kiss on her cheek. Earlier, they had reached the basement of the courthouse and got into a Sheriff's car. The deputy drove them out of the secure entrance as several people with cameras tried to get pictures of her leaving. A number of reporters ran along side the car trying to yell questions at her. Once they arrived at the campus it was not too much better but at least when they were in her building the news crews left. Kim had gotten in a good cry. She was frustrated, hurt, and just plain tired. Ron had all but carried her up to her room. He had waited for her to change and they had planned to watch a movie, but she went to sleep the second her head hit her pillow. Ron glanced over at Janice.

"Take care of her please. Tell her I'll be by in the morning and we'll go to breakfast."

Janice nodded.

"Don't you worry about that. I'll take care of her. How about you?"

Ron shrugged.

"I'm okay. I think I'll go over to the gym and work out some frustrations. Could you call Glen and let him know. Not that he would worry but tell him I could use the company."

Janice nodded.

"I sure will."

* * *

Glen sat back and watched as his best friend/roommate proceeded to give a beating to a punching bag that would have to be seen to be believed. He knew Ron was using the heaviest bag in the gym, but Ron was making the entire bag shiver with the blows he was delivering with his hands, feet, knees and elbows. Glen had seen that famous workout at the first of the year. He knew from Ron that that had been for show. But this, this was pure anger and frustration being worked out. He knew from the nightmares that Ron had had that the entire situation with Kim had effected him almost as much as it had gotten to her. Glen sat back with a couple of towels and a couple bottles of water and watched. He did have some studying to do but right now his friend needed him. He watched as the tears streamed down from Ron's face as he continued to beat on the punching bag.

* * *

Kim made her jump to the top of the pyramid. The trial was behind her now and she was getting back into form. Glenda applauded.

"Great job everybody! Let's take a little break and get some water."

Kim joined the rest of the cheerleaders as they walked over to where the cooler sat against the wall.

"I just wanted to tell all of you thanks for what you have done the past few days. I know I have not really been into cheering lately. I also want to thank you for being willing to take over some of my spots while Ron and I are at the Olympics."

Kathy glared over at Kim.

"Save it Kim. Some of us didn't quite volunteer for the extra duty."

Glenda turned to glare at Kathy.

"Stuff that attitude Kathy. You had a chance to voice your opinions. Besides, I don't think I ever heard you tell Kim thanks when she and Ron helped you out when your car broke down. They could have left you right where you were. As it was they were late getting back to school for some meetings they needed to go to. What would you have done if THEY had been broken down on the side of the road and you drove by knowing that if YOU stopped to help that YOU would be late?"

Kathy snorted and stormed off with her group. Glenda turned back to Kim.

"Sorry about that Kim. Don't worry about the team, we will make do while you are gone. We are so proud of you and look forward to seeing you at the Olympics."

Jessica leaned over.

"I look forward to seeing Ron in that outfit he wore to the news conference. Growwwlllll."

Kim laughed with the others as she play punched Jessica.

"Looks are okay, but hands off my boyfriend."

The group laughed again as Kim took a sip of her water. Kim answered a lot of questions about what they would be doing at the Olympics while she sipped at her water. No one asked about the trial. After a few minutes Glenda clapped her hands.

"Okay everyone, let's get back at it. I want to go over the new routine with MadDawg."

Kim and the rest looked over to see Jason Farmer walking up in the MadDawg suit. He was the Vandercraft mascot. He and Ron had become fast friends while they discussed the finer points of being a mascot. Glenda started the cheer. Every one was moving to the beat of the routine when it was time for Jason to make his move. He ran out on the floor to do his tumble. Kim noticed that he slipped and was off balance when he jumped. He made a bad landing and Kim heard the bone snap from where she was standing. Glenda ran to get one of the trainers while Kim knelt next to him.

"Stay still Jason. The trainer will be here in a moment. I pretty sure you broke your leg."

Kathy sneered.

"When did you get your medical degree Kimmie."

Kim turned her head to face her.

"I don't need one. I heard the bone snap from where I was standing. Besides, Ron and I have been busted up pretty good on mission and I know what one looks like."

Kim pointed to Jason's leg to make her point. The leg lay at an odd angle to the rest of his body. The trainers came over and took care of Jason. Glenda called off practice for the rest of the day. As they were leaving Glenda looked over to Kim.

"Kim, Jason was the replacement mascot when the other guy transferred to another school. Do you have anyone in mind who might be able to take over mascot duties?"

Kim's face broke out in a big smile.

"I think I have just the guy. He has a lot of experience and I think he would love to do it."

Glenda saw the look on Kim's face.

"Ohhhhh boy. This is going to be fun."

* * *

I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. I normally don't put up a chapter this fast, but some of you may have seen the news about the big winter storm that hit the east coast. Well, we got a good dose of snow, sleet and freezing rain. We can't make a snowman or anything as there is a good coating of ice on top of the snow. All the road were nearly impassable yesterday and barely passable for today. I know what we got is nothing to some of you, but we just are not used to this much snow.

Wayne's trial is over and he is where is belongs. Now Kim and Ron will need to catch up on their studies and get ready for their trip to the Olympics. It looks like Ron will be soon be the newest member of the cheer team as the new mascot. One wonders at the new adventures they will face.

This is the Captain

Right hand salute

Roger and out.


	4. Chapter 4 The Kreme of the Crop

**School of Life**

**Chapter four**

**The Kreme of the Crop**

* * *

Ron drummed his fingers on his legs as he sat deep in thought. Kim sat across from him biting her lip. She had spoken for him before talking to him by telling Glenda she was sure Ron would jump at the chance to be the new mascot. She waited in silence as she sat there watching him. Ron continued to drum his fingers on his legs. They were sitting in their favorite booth at the "Dawghouse". His favorite meal lay before him courtesy of Kim. She had dragged him "okay she mentioned that she was buying and had to all but run to catch up with him" to their favorite eating place. One of his jersey's was already on display on the wall along with one of her pompoms.

Ron raised his hand for a moment with one finger extended.

"Now, let me get this straight. The mascot got hurt and can't do his thing anymore and he was the only backup you had."

Kim nodded as he raised another finger.

"I have a tough semester ahead of me in order to prepare for my main institute classes."

She quietly nodded again as he raised a third finger.

"I will need to join the squad and work overtime to get up to speed with the routines."

Kim bowed her head as Ron raised a fourth finger.

"We will be leaving for the Olympics in two days."

Kim nodded and sighed as his thumb stuck out was he lifted his last finger on that hand. She bowed her head and got ready to agree to the next of his long list of things.

"And I am a totally awesome man and you worship the very ground that I walk on."

Kim was about to nod and agree when he words got through to her brain. She looked up to see him grinning at her with his "gotcha" grin. She reached out and tried to swat at him.

"Youuuuuuu."

He laughed as he dodged her hand.

"No problem Kim, really! I think it would be badical if the team wants me. Do I need to start before we leave?"

Kim grinned as she sat back.

"No Ron, Glenda knows that there is no way that you would be able to learn much of anything before we leave."

Kim bowed her head and looked up at him with demure eyes.

"And Ron? You are really badical! I appreciate this."

Ron bent over the table and their lips met but for a moment of pure bliss. He sat back with a grin on his face.

"You sure that you don't want me on the squad just so you can get your hands on me?"

A wadded up napkin bounced off his forehead as he tried to dodge the incoming missile. Kim giggled as she picked up her BBQ chicken sandwich.

"ME! I am not the one you need to be worried about. You just may have to watch out for some of the girls fighting to get their hands on you!"

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey there is plenty of Ron man to go around."

Ron caught the ice in her eyes.

"But all of belongs to Kim Possible."

Kim smiled just before she took a bite of her sandwich. Mumbling through her mouthful, she leaned toward him.

"Juff emember fhaff."

Ron considered just how to start eating his burger and then paused. Kim swallowed her bite.

"Something wrong."

Ron shook his head.

"No, not really. I just remembered what Saturday is."

Kim thought for a moment.

"There's nothing that I can think of."

A big grin crossed his face.

"Ahhhh com'on KP. Don't you remember? Cap invited us down to North Carolina. I wanted to run in that race."

Kim put her burger down on her plate so hard in nearly fell apart.

"Ronald Stoppable, there is no way, and I repeat, no way I am letting you enter that race."

Ron started with his version of the puppy dog pout with a dose of Ron-shine added. Kim sat back in her seat, crossed her arms and scowled at him as she shook her head.

"Nope, nope and nope. As in N-O, Ron. Nope, nope and no."

* * *

Kim placed her arm through Cap's arm as he presented to her. Her friend turned to her and smiled.

"Take it easy Kim and let Ron have some fun. Besides, it's all for a good cause. The two of you being here helps even though you aren't running."

Kim shook her head as she looked over at the older GJ agent who was one of their best friends and had come to their help when they really needed, whether they knew it or not.

"It's okay Cap. It's just not my thing. Although I think Ron will be in his element. Did I show you that video of the time he ate an entire can of potato chips at one time."

Cap laughed.

"Yeah, I have seen that one. I was reviewing some of the materials on "The Ron Factor" one day. I think he will do well today."

Kim looked up at the sign over the street. In big bright red letter read. "The 2010 Krispy Kreme Challenge."

Cap escorted Kim over to the side of the street where the race would begin. There were a lot of people getting ready for the race. Cap nodded to the sign.

"Yeah, the money raised here today will go to the Children's Hospital of North Carolina at Chapel Hill. It's a really wonderful facility. They take care of a lot of kids. I hear that you and Ron have been asked to go over there after the race."

Kim nodded as she watched Ron stretch and get limbered up for the race. She was about to ask Cap another question when a familiar figure walked by.

"You not running amateur?"

Kim turned to see the smirking face of Will Du. He was dressed in running gear. She forced a smile at Will.

"No Will, I'm not running today. I think Ron is best suited for this type of thing. I take it that you are?"

Will snorted.

"If that buffoon thinks he can do it, I know that I can and faster than he can. Now, I'll show you what a real agent can do."

Will stormed past her toward the rest of the runners. Kim was about to retort when she noticed Dr. Director walking up in a running suit. Kim didn't think she had ever since the woman in civilian clothes.

"Dr. Director, are you running?"

Betty laughed.

"Oh no Kim. I wouldn't subject myself to this."

Betty turned to Cap.

"Nice to see you Kel."

Cap tipped the ends of his fingers to the brim of the hat that he wore.

"Hi Bets, what Du face doing here."

Betty snorted. Only one agent in the GJ family would call Du that. And he was the only one that Will would not say a word to when he did.

"Oh he saw somehow that Kim and Ron would be here today and he found out that Ron was running. He just had to be here to show that Agent number one is capable of doing anything."

She smiled as she looked at Kim as she finished her sentence. Cap snorted.

"OH Agent number dumb there will show everyone one thing. That's how to hurl in three languages."

Kim forced a smile down as Dr. Director joined she and Cap watching the runners get ready.

"It's funny that a race run started by students of N.C. State University and starting on the campus is going to benefit a hospital near the campus of one of their biggest rivals."

Cap chuckled.

"Yeah, they are rivals, but the kids are more important. I hear that there could be as many as 6,600 runners today."

Kim shuddered as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Remind me again what the runners do. I have trouble thinking about it."

Cap laughed.

"Sure! The race starts here on the campus. The runners run to the Krispy Kreme store that is about 2.4 miles away. When they get there, they have to eat a dozen doughnuts. Then, they have to turn back around and run back here to where the race starts. They have to do it all in an hour. Hurling is optional."

Kim squeezed her eyes shut.

"Ewwww. I am trying to get that thought picture out of my mind."

Cap laughed.

"Well, would you rather see the start, eating or the finish."

Kim didn't think for a second.

"The eating. The start is okay but I'll pass literally on the finish."

Cap laughed again.

"Okay, we'll head over to the store and get ready for them to run up and eat. Do you want to join us Bets?"

Betty nodded.

"Why not. It's a nice day and the company will be pleasant. I accept."

Cap pulled his keys from his pocket.

"Just be thankful Kim."

Kim looked over at him as the three of them started to jog away from the start back to his Jeep parked a couple of blocks away.

"Be thankful for what?"

Kim nearly lost her stride when Cap answered.

"Be thankful you are not on the street cleanup crew on the way back from the Krispy Kreme store. Do the math. There are 6,600 runners. They will be eating a dozen doughnuts each. That's 79,200 doughnuts. If only twenty percent of the runners don't make it back to the finish line with all one dozen doughnuts in their stomach. That means they were deposited somewhere along the way."

Kim shuddered at the thought.

* * *

Kim, Betty and Cap sat in some chairs that he had provided. She had been given a spot inside the perimeter since she was Kim Possible and that her partner and boyfriend was running in the race. She raised her binoculars and glanced down the road to watch for Ron. Cap glanced at his watch.

"They should be coming into view any time now."

A group of runners came into view and made their way to the stack of boxes holding a dozen of the sweet sugary piece of heaven. The runners grabbed a bottle of water, tore open their boxes and began to eat. Kim turned her attention back to the road to look for Ron. He came running around another group of runners and made his way up the road and into the eating area. He waved at her as he picked up his bottle of water and his box of doughnuts. Du showed up about thirty seconds later and grabbed his items.

Kim watched in pride and some disgust as he picked up four doughnuts at one time, smashed them flat into a giant doughnut sandwich and began to take giant bites. He washed the bite down with a slug of water. Within three bites he had devoured his first four. He repeated the process of smashing down four doughnuts, and eating the stack in three bites two more times. He finished off his bottle of water and with a wave started back on the run toward the N.C. State campus. Du appeared to be copying Ron and the other runners and finished off his a few seconds after Ron. Kim shook her head as Ron ran off with a smile. She had no doubt that he would make it back with no problem. He had eaten more and done more on their missions, if you forgot about the fair and the spinning ride. Du was questionable.

"You ready to head back to the finish to pick up Ron?"

Kim turned to see Cap standing there. She shrugged.

"I thought we would hang around here for a few more minutes, then head back."

Cap nodded and walked off to talk to some of the people working with the run. Betty leaned over to Kim.

"The next summer party the GJ district has I nominate Ron to represent us in the eating contest. We will win hands down."

The two women laughed as the runners continued to run into the area, eat and run back out.

* * *

Kim pushed Ron back as he ran up to her.

"Whoa there runner guy. No hug or kiss until you shower. How was the run?"

Ron gave Kim his arm as they joined Cap on the walk back to his car. She slipped her arm through his but still keep his distance. He smiled.

"It was okay. I was near the front of the pack. I caught up with a couple of the runners when they decided to make a deposit along the side of the road in some of the trashcans left out for them. I had no problem making it all the way?"

Kim looked around.

"Where's Du?"

Ron giggled and looked over to Dr. Director.

"Mr. I am Agent Number One was last seen checking the interior of a corner trashcan. I think he wanted to inspect the inside for a bomb or something."

Dr. Director rolled her eyes.

"I guess I'll hang around here a few more minutes before I go looking for him. Good luck at the Olympics you two. Cap, come by my office on Thursday. Got a little job for you."

Cap snapped a mock salute.

"Okay Dr. Director, any hints."

Betty looked at the older agent with a twinkle in her eye.

"Bring your thermal underwear."

Cap rolled his eyes.

"Great!"

He glanced over to Kim and Ron.

"Okay Ron, lets get you back to your hotel so you and get a shower and change. Then I'll take you over to the Children's Hospital to meet the kids.

Ron grinned.

"Booooyahhhhh. Maybe the Ronster can impress the kids with my badical balloon animal skills."

Cap and Kim both rolled their eyes as they turned to head back to Cap's Jeep. Ron watched as the two walked away.

"What? I do great at balloon animals."

* * *

Be be be Beep"

Kim picked up her kimmunicator from the bed and press the button that caused Wade's face to appear on the screen.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

Wade typed on his keypad.

"Uh, is Ron around?"

Kim nodded.

"Yes he is. He is sitting here while I pack. Why?"

Wade kept typing.

"Well, we have gotten a request on the site. A major sports magazine want one of you to pose for their magazine."

Kim's hand tightened on the kimmunicator until the material it was made of creaked in protest. Kim's voice turned to ice and was hard as steel.

"Wade! I have mentioned this before. I am not some object for someone to oggle.?

Wade started to say something but Kim interrupted him.

"No Wade. I am not going to put some outfit on that has about as much cloth as a handkerchief and thin as a Kleenex."

Wade opened his mouth.

"Uh Kim."

Kim paced back and forth across the room.

"When we people learn that I am me! I am a person and not some SL..."

Wade's voice screamed through the speaker.

"KIM!"

Kim stopped pacing and screamed at Wade.

"WHAT?"

Wade settled down behind his keyboard.

"The offer is not for you. It's for Ron."

Kim looked as the screen, a blush crossing her face. Her voice squeaked out.

"Oh"

Wade continued.

"The magazine wants to do an article on Ron and have him pose for a number of photos in his suit at some of the venues. The pictures will be used in an article about a selected number of men participating in the Olympics. They wanted Ron because he really people are really asking a lot of questions about him now and they think generate a lot of interest. Plus there are quite a few Ron Stoppable fan clubs popping up everywhere."

Ron grinned an pumped his arm in the air.

"They want me. Badical!"

He quickly dropped his arm.

"Uh, I'll have to say no Wade."

Kim whirled around.

"RON? Why?"

Ron bowed his head.

"They don't seem to want you in the article. We decided that we would not take on any photo shoots or interviews unless we both were included. Besides, it sounds like they want me to pose in my suit because..."

Kim stepped over and got down on her knees in front of him. She took his hands in her. She spoke quietly to him.

"Ron, I know what we said. But, that was then. Everyone was just was ignoring you then. This is different. You are getting the recognition you deserve. I want you to do this. Besides you will be wearing your suit. That's more than our mission clothes "

An evil grin crossed her face.

"Besides, I will be first in line to buy a copy."

Ron sighed a looked at her.

"I hear what you are saying Kim, and it's pretty badical that you are thinking like that. But...but I can't help but think that we are being a little two faced here. I mean that it's not alright for someone to look at you and look only at your body, but it's alright for them to do the same to me? What are we saying if we okay this."

Kim bowed her head.

"You are right Ron. I go off like I did as if someone wanted me to pose, yet I think it's okay for you."

Ron nodded. Kim took a breath and continued.

"But, this time they are covering you AS you. Then they will take the pictures."

She paused for a moment.

"Maybe, next time if an offer comes in for me just like this, I will accept. I guess I need to grow up a little and come down off my own soapbox and not be so uptight about things. Deal?"

Ron nodded. Kim gave him a quick kiss then turned back to the Kimmunicator.

"Tell them yes Wade, and that we will see them at the Olympics. By the way, has this been cleared by the network?"

Wade nodded on the screen.

"Yep, when the magazine contacted the network on some suggestions of people to cover, Ron was one of the people that they wanted covered. I'll let them know. If I don't talk to you before, have a good flight to Vancouver. Wade out."

Kim and Ron looked at each other for a few moments then started to giggle. Kim stood up as she pulled him to his feet. She gazed into his eyes for a moment then pulled his face to hers. She gently brushes his lips with hers before whispering "I'm proud of you."

* * *

"We're almost ready to land KP."

Kim opened her eyes as she raised her head from his shoulder. Blinking her eyes, she looked around as a number of the passengers around them put their things in the bags they had carried on board. Her eyes started to pop as the plane started to descend. She stretched her arms to loosen up her shoulders. As she lowered them her right arm came down over Ron's shoulder and down to his waist. She leaned over him slightly and looked out the small window of their plane. The sun shown brightly on the snow covered countryside. Vancouver was spread you below them.

They had boarded their flight in New York that morning facing the nearly five hour flight direct to their destination. There were a few reporters and camera crews that followed them from school to the airport. They really didn't get in the way, but enough to be annoying. The network had sent them a number of outfits similar to those that the athletes would be wearing. Right now all of that was packed in their luggage. They had on normal street clothes for right now. They didn't want to stand out anymore than they already did. Being one of the "hot" couples of the world had it's drawbacks.

Settling back into her seat, Kim started to put her magazine that was in her lap in her backpack that was under the seat in front of her. Ron put his MP3 player and headset into his bag and sat back looking out the window. After putting her backpack back under the seat in front of her Kim settled back down in her seat and took his hand. He turned to face her.

"Excited KP?"

Kim raised his hand to her lips and kissed it.

"Yeah, I am. How about you?"

Ron nodded.

"Yeah, I am too. This is gonna be something a little different. But as long as we are doing this together I can deal with it."

Kim smiled as she laid her head back on the headrest. Ron reached up with his other and on put it on top of hers.

"Do you know where we will be staying?"

Kim shrugged.

"I hear they have a place for us in the Olympic Village. They wanted us to be near the athletes and the venues."

They felt the tires of the plane bump against the ground and felt the slight push forward as the plane slowed quickly. Only a few minutes passed until the seat belt sign went off with a two tone chime. They were near the front so it was not long until they were able to step out of their seats with their backpacks and join the other travelers in the aisle to leave the plane. After walking up the Jetway they entered the concourse and started to follow the signs for customs and baggage.

Kim dug into her bag and pulled our her well-worn passport as well as her NEXUS card. Ron pulled his from the pocket of his pants. Since they were not on a mission, they didn't use their GJ id's, which would have gotten them straight through any security point. But they had decided before hand that using the id's while not on a mission would be asking for special treatment. So, they would go through the lines just like everyone else.

Kim handed the custom's agent her Nexus card and Passport. The woman's eyes grew big just for a moment when she realized who was standing in front of her.

"Well, nice to have you visiting with us Miss Possible. I heard that you would be here at the games."

Kim smiled.

"Thank you. Ron and I are looking forward to it."

The woman nodded as she handed Kim back her papers and waved of the next person in line. Kim met Ron as he made his way through the custom's point. They linked arms and headed for the baggage claims area. Several of the fellow travelers were already there waiting. Also waiting were a number of news reporters with their cameramen. All of them charged toward Kim and Ron as they made their way to the baggage area.

"Miss Possible, Miss Possible. What do you think of the Vancouver area? Will you be working on any missions while you are here in Canada? What events will you be covering? Do you have any favorites? Will you be meeting anyone while here in Canada? Do you have any favorite athletes that you would like to meet?"

Kim and Ron stop for a moment as the barrage of questions continued. They waited for a moment until Kim raised her hand.

"Ron and I have only been here for less than an hour, but everything has been nice so far. Other than that we will not be answering any questions. We want to get our luggage and get to our rooms so that we can unpack and rest. We had a long flight and both of us need some sleep. There will be a news conference at the Olympic village at a later date. Check with the Olympic officials. Now, if you don't mind we would like to get through and get to the Village."

The reporters started yelling questions when janitor came through with a mop and large bucket. The bucket upended and flooded the floor under the reporters soaking their feet. Several of them slipped and fell as Kim and Ron watched. The janitor moved around the group and bumped into Km and Ron forcing them into a closet. Kim pushed him away and threw a punch. The punch was blocked when a gravely voice came to her ears.

"Now that's not a nice way to greet a friend."

Kim's eyes grew wide as she recognized the voice.

"JOE?"

Ron grinned.

"BADICAL! IT'S JOE!"

Joe, smiled back at them.

"The Canadian Global Justice unit welcomes you to Canada. Your luggage has already been picked up and is waiting for you outside. Sorry, I wish I could have been faster and met you before the reporters got to you. But there was a stopped up toilet in the Mens' rest room near the Food Court. Now if you will follow me."

Joe led them out a back door and down a service hall to another set of doors. As they went out, the cold air hit them. Joe opened the back door to a car sitting there waiting for them.

"The driver knows where you are to go and your luggage is already on the way there. I hope you enjoy your stay in Canada."

Before either of them could say thank you the Canadian agent disappeared and the car pulled out. They looked at each other and laughed. Settling back in the seat of the car, Kim snuggled up against Ron and enjoyed the view outside as the car made it's way through traffic.

* * *

Just a few notes here. The Krispy Kreme challenge is a real race run each year. Although I have never been to one I have heard a lot about it. I thought it fit Ron just right. Cap was there to lead them through and yes I drive a Jeep.

The NEXUS card is something used by people that cross the U.S. Canadian border a lot. It is for people who are not problems for security and have been checked out before. It helps to speed the process of going through customs.

I thought Joe was an interesting addition to the story line as he is a Canadian spy and has worked with Kim and Ron before. It just seems right that the Canadian government would want him around when they came in.

I hope that you are enjoying the story. Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

This is the Captain

Roger and out  
Right hand salute.


	5. Chapter 5 The Olympics

School of Life

Chapter 5

The Olympics

* * *

Ron and Kim sat in the living area of their unit staring at a upturned ballcap with a bunch of slips of paper in it. Jim Cocraine, their main contact with the network was sitting with them.

"Okay you two. You have already been able to agree on some of the events you wanted to cover. Kim, you are going to cover the figure ice skating, free style skiing and the snowboarding events. Ron you will cover hockey, the biathlon, and ski jumping. Some of the events both of you will cover, but now there are a few that you cannot agree on so we are going to draw one each."

Kim sat back with her arms crossed.

"Okay Ron you draw first."

Ron reached in and grimaced.

"Skeleton."

Kim giggled.

"Look at it this way Ron, you have experience falling down."

Ron laughed.

"Haha KP, now your turn."

Kim reached in and pulled a slip of paper out and unfolded it. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Noooooo! This is not possible, even for me!"

Ron started to giggle but thought it might not be in his best interest.

"What did ya get KP?"

Kim held up the slip of paper.

"CURLING!"

Ron struggled to keep a straight face.

"Curling?"

He was really struggling not to laugh. Kim groaned and laid her head back.

"Curling, that is about as interesting as watching ice melt."

Ron raised a finger.

"Actually Kim, you don't watch the ice melt but you do scrub it."

Kim glared at Ron in a manner that would have melted the ice for the hockey games. Ron shut his mouth and sat back again as Jim laughed.

"I think we can stop at this point. You both will have enough to do over the next few days. Now each of you will have a team along with you to help you. There will be a camera person, a sound person, an assistant, and a medic. We want to keep you safe. I would like to thank both of you for agreeing to do this. The Olympic Committee was very pleased when we told them that you would be doing this. The Winter Olympics don't seem to get the same amount of excitement that the Summer Games do. They are hoping that with your participation that it will get more people interested."

Kim tried to cover her face as she yawned.

"Oh excuse me Mr. Cochraine. I didn't mean to be so rude as to yawn like that."

Jim shook his head as he stood and gathered his things.

"It's no problem Miss Possible. You two have had a busy day already and I would imagine that you would like to get a good nights sleep. I take my leave and let you do just that. Get a good breakfast and mingle with the athletes tomorrow. We will meet with you right after lunch so that we can get you into position for the Opening Ceremonies. You will not have a lot to do there as that is the more formal of the ceremonies. Ron, you will need to be ready as some of the first jumps will be going on for the ski jumping events. So we will want you to ahhhh... jump right into it by making a couple of jumps. Miss Possible, I'm sorry but right not that is an all men's event."

Kim grumbled.

"That's so not fair."

Jim nodded.

"You are not alone in that. Maybe some day the women will have their own jumping event. Well, good night you two. I'll see you at our meeting tomorrow."

Ron followed him to the door. As he left, Ron closed and locked the door. Turning around, he noticed Kim yawning again. He stepped over and gave her a quick kiss.

"Why don't you go ahead and get a shower first."

Kim purred as she wrapped her arm around him.

"That sounds good to me. Thank you."

She turned toward her room as he finished picking up the papers that littered the table.

* * *

Kim blinked as she sat up in her bed and looked around. It took a few minutes for her to get her bearings. The room was nicely furnished if not plain. The lights of the city outside the window reflected off the snow piled up on the window sill. The number on her clock read three twenty five. Yawning and stretching, she stood up out of her bed and headed for the bath that she would be sharing with Ron. Her bare feet padded down the carpeted hall as she scratched her side under the red jersey that she wore. She had forgotten a dryer sheet in the last load she had put in the dryer and the jersey was not a soft as it normally was. Her red flannel pants swished against each other as she made her way down the hall. The pants were a gift from Ron. She had taken the habit of wearing only the jersey even in the winter, but Ron thought she might need a little something extra during the winter.

The door to Ron's room was slightly open and she heard the slight snore that told her he was asleep. She turned into the bath and closed the door. She didn't turn on the light so she would be able to see afterward and there was enough light from the frosted window for her to see. She closed her eyes as she crossed the room. The bath was small enough that she could tell where everything was and she was so tried she just wanted to keep her eyes closed. Dropping her pants she sat down.

* * *

Ron was startled out of bed by Kim's ear shattering scream. He bolted out of bed, and flung his door open. Her voice rang out loud and clear from the bath room.

"RONALD STOPPABLE!"

He stopped the turn he was making for her room and turned toward the bath room. When he arrived at the closed door he could her her muttering a number of words he was not used to hearing her say. The light under the door came on as she continued to mutter. He knocked on the door.

"KP, are you okay?"

Her snarling voice came back.

"NO! STAY right there. Don't you dare go back to bed."

Then the sound came to his ears that gave him the entire sitch. The sound of a toilet seat being slammed down. He closed his eyes and rapped his head against the wall. He had been the last one in the bathroom. At school he and Glen shared a bath and at home he had his own bath. He was NOT in the habit of putting the seat down and he had forgotten. Kim had her bath and the seat stayed down. So she had gone in and sat down and....

"Uhhhhh.....KP.....I think I forgot something."

She snarled.

"OOOOHHHHH YEEEAHHHH. You forgot something alright!"

The door to the bath flung open to reveal a very irate Kim Possible. Ron took one look at her.

"KP if look could kill then the Royal Canadian Mounted Police will be arresting you for first degree murder in the morning."

Kim shook her head as she crossed her arms.

"Nope, once I told my story it would be called justifiable homicide."

He bowed his head like a little boy.

"I am sorry." He whispered.

Kim stared at him for a few seconds and giggled. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the nose.

"You are forgiven. Just don't let it happen again. Let's get back to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

Ron nodded as he turned back to his room.

"Okay, good night KP."

He had only take a few steps when her hand slipped into his. She led him toward her room.

"After sitting in that cold water I need someone to help warm me up."

Ron gave a slight smile.

"Booyah."

* * *

The next morning she got up and went straight to the bath. After finishing, she washed her hands and opened the door to run into Ron. His arms came down around her shoulders and pulled her close. She pulled him tight against herself and purred as she nestled her face into his shoulder. Ron stiffened for a moment.

"KP, as badical as it is to have you smashing yourself against me, I need you to release your hold before something happens. I think I should have passed on that second slurpster last night."

Kim quickly released him and stepped back giggling.

"Okay, you go do your thing and lets' get ready for breakfast. I'd like to get down there and met some of the athletes and start to mingle with them."

Ron bent over and gave her a kiss on the nose just before he closed the door.

"Be right back KP."

Kim walked back to her room to change. There was no TV in the unit, but they were able to use one of the Kimmunicators as a projector. That way they were able to get most channels they wanted. Not that they would be watching a lot of TV anyway. From what they knew of their schedule they would be quite busy most of their stay. Their unit had two small bedrooms, one with a double bed that she was using and the other had a single that Ron was using. There was a single bath, a sitting area and a kitchen. The kitchen didn't have any appliances installed. Ron made the joke that they were making sure that she didn't burn the building down. He ended up limping to his bedroom that night.

Kim was sitting in the sitting room when Ron walked in. They had decided for Wade to build them a set of clothes based on the one piece outfits they had used at the news conference. The outfits they had on were black sweaters with the KP and Olympic logos on the right breast. The pants they had on were similar to the old cargo pants they used to wear, just not a loose and also black. Ron extended his hand and pulled Kim to her feet. Putting their room keys in their pockets and picking up their Olympic ID's they headed out to the room for breakfast. Kim put her arm through Ron's as they walked down the hall.

"You think about what we talked about last night?"

Ron glanced over at her.

"That it might not be a coincidence that Joe showed up at the airport, and that we were given a room inside the Olympic Village while the rules say only the athletes and select persons of the delegations can stay there. Add to the fact that these passes they gave us have a higher priority than most of the officials? Me thinks I smell something."

Kim nodded.

"Yeah, I have a feeling there was come communication between the Canadian Spy group and GJ. I also have a feeling that we just might be getting some missions that no one has told us about yet."

Ron put his arm around her.

"Well, if so we'll just have to take care of what ever we are supposed to take care of."

Kim giggled as they got on the elevator and headed down to the cafeteria.

* * *

Kim let go of Ron's arm as he opened the door to the cafeteria. Looking around as she stepped into the room, she noticed several athletes from a number of nations were all eating together. Taking Ron's hand, they started for the opening of the serving line. Kim picked up a bowl of fruit, some oatmeal, milk, and juice. Ron was about to fill his tray when he caught the glare from Kim. He ended up with a stack of pancakes, several strips of bacon, a couple of fried eggs, milk and juice. As they made their way to an empty table they noticed quite a few stares from the athletes. Most just went back to eating while others whispered to their neighbors as they nodded at the pair. Kim and Ron were about to take a seat at an empty table when a voice with a accent called out.

"Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, please honor us by joining our table."

Kim looked around and noticed a tall blonde haired man waving at them from a table nearby. Ron shrugged and let Kim take the lead toward the table where a number of other people were already sitting. The man remained standing as the two of them set down their trays. The man gave a slight bow to them.

"My name is Karl Johannessen, I am representing Norway in the Biatholon. It is a pleasure having you with us. I will let my friends introduce themselves."

A young girl stood across from Kim.

"I am Grete Jensen. I will be in the speed skating events."

An older man nodded from across the table.

"My name is Erik Larsen, I am in the bobsled. I hope that I will be able to show you how it is done."

The man sitting next to him stood for a moment and reached over to shake Ron's.

"I'm Olaf Bakke. I am a ski jumper."

Olaf sat back in his seat as Kim smiled at all of them.

"It's great to meet all of you. Ron and I are looking forward to the games and participating in the events."

Grete pulled a small autograph book out of her coat.

"I got this because I knew that I would be meeting a lot of important and famous people. I didn't think that I would meet you so soon. When my little sister heard that you would be here at the Olympics she asked me to get your and Ron's autograph."

Kim laughed as she put down her fork and took the book from Grete. Pulling a pen from a sleeve on the sleeve of her mission sweater she signed the book and then passed the book and the pen to Ron. He signed the book and passed it back to Grete. Olaf took as sip from his tea and set his cup down.

"Ron, I take it that you will be doing the report on ski-jumping."

Ron shifted in his seat nervously.

"Uhhh... yeah, normally I would let Kim do something like that but they don't allow the ladies to do something like that."

Kim scowled.

"I can't believe that they don't have a woman's event."

Olaf shrugged.

"Maybe soon Miss Possible. Why don't you join Ron here when he comes out to the ski jumps prelims."

Kim thought a minute.

"Well, I was thinking about going to the luge practice to see if they would let me take a run or two, but I think I go with Ron."

Olaf nodded.

"We will be looking for both of you."

The group spent the rest of the meal listening to stories of Kim's and Ron's adventures.

* * *

Kim gave Ron a hug as he made his way to the lift.

"You'll do fine. Nobody falls as good as you do."

Ron looked down at her grimly.

"That's not helping much KP."

Kim lifted herself on her tiptoes and gave him a little kiss.

"Have some confidence in yourself. I am proud of you. You did fine announcing the event, it only took you two takes. Now all you have to do is get up there and make your jump."

Ron smiled.

"Okay, thanks KP. As long as I know another one of those kisses is waiting for me I'll do my best."

* * *

Kim stood with the rest of the crowd as they waited for the jumpers to make their jumps. It took her a few minutes to make her way through the crowd as people kept coming up to her. Now she waited in the edge of the area. Ron was next as the announcer came up on the speakers.

"The next jumper is not representing any of the countries. He is Ron Stoppable of Team Possible, here representing all nations in the spirit of competition."

The crowd cheered as Ron slid out on the seat at the top of the jump.

* * *

Ron held his breath as he slid over on the rails and let his skis fall into place in the ruts on the slope. It looked steep, REALLY REALLY steep. He took a couple of calming breaths. They had skied out of an exploding lair a couple months before. The explosion had boasted Ron off a large snow dune. He figured that this would be only a little different. He watched the lights on the board to the side. The light was yellow meaning to wait. If the light turned red then he would have to get off the slope until the conditions improved. It was warm for the time of the year and it looked like the officials would have to bring in snow for several of the events.

The light turned green. He would need to go within 10 seconds. All the things that Olaf and the others had told him raced through his mind as he stood up and got into his crouch. He accelerated quickly down the slope. Just as he reached the edge of the ramp he made his move.

* * *

Kim held her breath as Ron stood up and started down the slope. Her heart stopped as he reached the end of the jump and he made his move.

* * *

Kim gently pushed a lock of Ron's hair out of his face as he lay with his head in her lap. She shifted the icepack in her other hand and checked his head.

"How does that feel?"

Ron sighed.

"Better. Did I make as big an idiot of myself as I think I did?"

Kim shook her head.

"NO, you didn't. In fact several of the commentators said you made a historic jump."

Ron snorted.

"Riiiiight."

Kim scowled down at him.

"Well they DID! I am NOT lying to you!"

The scowl disappeared from her face as she started to giggle.

"They said that your jump was the most spectacular wide-out in the history of the sport. Even more than the guy who used to be shown on the Wide World of Sports. Remember the Thrill of Victory and the agony of Defeat. Well, your wipe-out eclipsed that one. I'll have to say only you could land on on your feet, fall down on your butt and follow that by a face plant, then several flips. The medics were terrified you might have broken your neck or back."

Ron tried to laugh but winced in pain.

"The agony of defeat huh. I have to agree with that. Agony of de feet, de head, de back, de butt and everything else. I think I have a lump on my neck."

Kim snorted as she tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, you do, it's your head."

The laughter disappeared from her face as she looked up at the scene playing on the wall from the Kimmunicator. Ron saw what she was watching and sat up.

"Kim, we have already talked about this. There was nothing you could have done."

Kim turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"But Ron, I just can't shake the feeling that I could have done something if I had been there. I would have been standing right there if I hadn't gone with you. I could have kept that luger from hitting that post."

Ron put his arm around her.

"Kim, you can't be everything or be everywhere. You were with me because you wanted to be. You can do some badical things but I just don't see how you could have saved him. Now let's get ready for the opening ceremony. We have some pretty good seats and we don't have any responsibilities until more of the events start."

Kim leaned over and nestled her head onto his shoulder. Her world could be coming to an end but just a few seconds in this position could always make her feel better. She pulled back and wiped her face.

"Come on Mr. Wipe out. Let's get ready."

* * *

Kim waited for Ron outside of the building. The Opening Ceremonies the night before would be something that she would remember for the rest of her life. She had been around the world, and had seen a lot of things. She had received several honors, but sharing that moment with Ron, sitting there in the audience during the march of nations and watching everything that went on was just the highlight of her life at this point. Next to the night at the Junior prom that is. She patted her coat pocket to be sure Ron's Valentine gift and card was there.

They had spent the day filming small clips from several places at the Olympics. They interviewed a number of the athletes, surveyed the runs and the events that they would be running on, and just a few basic clips of the two of them and alone. Kim had grumbled when they had to go separate directions. It was not that Kim minded being away from Ron, but what she did mind was the cameraman that would be covering Ron. Kim corrected herself. Make that a camerawoman. A camerawoman who was making eyes at her man. A camerawoman who had Bonnie's chest, Tara's head and legs.

Kim had to bite her tongue when Ron got back talking how nice his team was and how nice the camera girl was. But, a look at Ron would always calm her down. She was getting excited over nothing. Ron was completely oblivious of her attentions. Sometimes that obliviousness would irritate her, but now it was one of his assets. It was not that she didn't trust him, but all it would take is for him to put his arm around the girl or say something to her and the media would be all over it. She reminded herself of the something. Her 'assistant' was very handsome and was at her side for every need. She would have to watch her step. She was thinking about talking to someone at the network about it.

She put all of this out of her mind as Ron came out of the apartment building. They were going out to eat and then head over to the Salt Building where all of the athletes and other people from the country delegations would go to relax. Ron had found a French restaurant near the Olympic Village and had made reservations. Normally they would not have been able to get in, but Ron called in a couple of favors. When the head chef of the restaurant found out that Ron Stoppable was trying to get reservations he quickly agreed and set up a time and table for the two of them. Ron had told her to dress up a little so she pulled out her new LBD. She made sure he had packed the sport coat that she had bought for him. She really liked how he looked when he had it on. His voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Looking good KP."

She turned around to see him standing there. He looked mighty handsome standing there. Stepping over to him she took his arm. Together they walked to the nearest metro station and took the metro to the station nearest the restaurant. Ron held the door for her as they entered. The hostess looked up at them as they approached her station.

"Reservation?"

Ron nodded.

"Yes, Stoppable, table for two."

The woman looked down at her sheet.

"Ah yes, Mr Stoppable we have your table ready. The chef has asked to be informed when you arrived."

She picked up two menus and made her way to a secluded table for two. Ron held Kim's chair for her as she took her seat, then took his own seat. The hostess placed the menus in front of them and motioned for their waiter. He arrived before she could turn to leave.

"My name is Leon, and I shall be your server this evening. What can I get for you?"

Ron gave Kim a look.

"Trust me?"

Kim gave him a look of warning.

"No funny stuff but yes."

Ron sat back and studied the menu.

"We will have the Valentines Special."

Kim's eyes popped out.

"Ron! That's eighty dollars a person! That's...."

The waiter bent over.

"There is no need to be upset Mademoiselle Possible. It is an honor to have you and Mr. Stoppable dining with us tonight. The owner was notified that you would be dining with us this evening and he has asked that he give you this dinner."

Before Kim could say another word the waiter continued.

"Please Mademoiselle, he remembers when he stopped the gentleman and his weather machine. Allow all of us to grant you this favor. This is a special evening. Allow us to make if a memorable one."

Kim blushed slightly as she nodded. She looked up at Ron in the candlelight of the room as their waiter walked away with their order. She gave a demure smile at him. This would be their first Valentine since he had proposed. Reaching across the small table she took his hand and brought it up to her lips. Catching his eyes with hers, she quietly mouthed. 'I love you.'

Ron raised his other hand and motioned with his finger for her to lean forward. She followed his instructions eagerly knowing what was coming. Ron gave her a gentle kiss, one that he would give her early in an evening when more and better would be coming. Kim sighed as she sat back down. Both of them had heard the beeps and clicks of several cameras and phones as they kissed. They knew that pictures of that moment would be on a number of websites by the morning.

Their waiter arrived with the first course of their meal. Kim placed the napkin in her laps and settled down to enjoy herself. This would be a great evening. She knew he would like his gift. It was a new watch. Not a mission watch or anything like it. But a very nice dress watch, one that he had seen a few months before. Kim had arranged to get it for him and had it engraved. Lifting her foot, she rubbed it against his leg. She gave him a demure smile in the candlelight as she picked up her fork.

* * *

Ron stole a glance down at Kim as they walked back from the metro station after dinner. The dinner had been something to remember. Ron had trouble eating because all of his attention had been on Kim. He knew she was beautiful, but tonight, tonight she was more that that. She glowed in her happiness. There was no doubt about it. He was happy too.

He pulled her a little closer as a brisk wind blew around them. Kim snuggled up against him not just for warmth but just to feel him closer to herself. Then she quickly came to a stop and looked up at him with a grin.

"Ron! Let's go skating!"

Ron held his breath for a second.

"Uh...KP. I am not very graceful on ice skates. In fact, I am better on a pair of skis than on a pair of skates and my performance today was an example of my skill on skis."

Kim stepped in front of him, grabbed the lapels of his jacket and brought his face down to hers.

"Ron, don't ever put yourself down again when I am around! They didn't ask you to do all of this because they thought you would be comedy relief. They asked you because you can do it. Name me one other person in this world who can keep up with me on mission. NO ONE! But you do!"

Ron put his hands on hers.

"Okay KP. Amp down."

Kim nodded and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Ron, but I just can't stand it when you put yourself down like that. I love you. You are a perfectly wonderful man."

Ron placed his arms around her.

"Let's go find that skating rink. I promise not to fall too much."

Kim giggled and started to pull him in the direction of the skating rink.

"Besides, skating will give you a good reason to put your hands on me."

A big grin spread across his face.

"Booyah."

* * *

The two commentators turned to face the cameras as the Olympic music died away.

"Greetings from Vancouver everyone. Welcome back to the the 2010 Winter Olympics. I am Bret Parks and my partner is Kat Price. We have been bringing you the latest news in these Olympics. Well, Kay things have been going well for the U.S. Team so far. They have the lead in the medal count for now, but Germany is close behind."

Kat turned to the camera. The Team Possible logo appeared over her shoulder along with the Vancouver logo.

"That is true Bret, and we will be getting to the events soon. But first, we want to present another set of reports from our special correspondents Team Possible. They have been living with the athletes and giving special reports on a number of events. The athletes of the world seem to have accepted the two heroes and let them into their lives and events. The two members of Team Possible have also been in the spotlight themselves just for being themselves."

As Kat spoke a picture of Kim and Ron staking filled the screen over her shoulder.

"It seems the two of them hit the town for Valentines. After eating at the exclusive Bastis Paris they moved to the public skating rink at the Olympic Village, there the two of them put on a fairly impressive show of skating themselves."

The film showed Kim doing a little spin under Ron's arm as they slid across the ice. Kim settled into Ron's arms and they skated away from the camera huddled in each others arms. Kat shook her head at the scene.

"It must have been nice for those two to get some piece and quiet. Now let's met with Kim Possible at the curling event."

The camera focused on Kim as she stood at the edge of a curling sheet.

"Welcome everyone to Curling. This is Kim Possible and I will be showing you just what this sport is all about. With me today is Ian Brighton of the British team. Ian? Just what is curling."

Ian stepped up next to Kim.

"Kim, some people think of it as a mix of shuffleboard and chess on ice. The main point of the game is to slide a 'rock' down the length of the ice sheet and get it to stop where you want it to stop. The way to score points is to have the most stone or rocks closest to the center of the circles. One team member pushes the stone down the ice while two sweepers sweep the ice in front of the stone. The sweepers can cause the stone to turn or continue on a straight line. That's a pretty simple explanation but why don't we get on the ice and show the people what we are do."

Kim smiled at him.

"That sounds like fun to me Ian. Let's go."

Ron watched as Kim turned and walked out on the ice. But his attention was not on Kim but Ian. Ian had watched Kim as she turned and walked out on the eyes. The look Ian gave Kim did not sit well with him. Ron knew there was not a lot he could do as Kim and Ian went through with the demonstration. Ron also noted the look on Kim's face. He knew that Kim had picked up on something between the two of them and that Ian's intent on being close to her was not just to show her how to curl the stone. Ron shook his head. He had had to deal with the same thing with a couple of his demonstrations. It appeared that the network was pairing each of them up with the best looking single people from the sport they were supposed to be demonstrating. He hoped there was nothing to it and that it was all a coincidence

Kim was finishing up when Ron walked down to the edge of the ice.

"Hey KP, you look good with a broom in your hand."

Kim glared back at Ron for a moment then began to giggle.

"Yeah, I guess there was more to this than I thought. I'll meet you out front Ron. Why don't you help the group get the stuff back to the van."

Ron took the hint from Kim that she needed some space to deal with a situation. He nodded and started to help the crew pick up the equipment. Ian slid over to Kim.

"I would like to thank you Kim for helping demonstrated our event. It is not the most attention grabbing event of all the Olympics. It helps having someone such as yourself showing an interest in the sport."

Kim nodded.

"You are welcome Ian. I must say there is a lot more to it that I ever thought. It is very difficult to get the stone to go where you want it to."

Ian stepped over to Kim and looked down at her. He reached out and took her by both arms and rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"May I show my appreciation tonight? I would be honored to take you to dinner, say about eightish?"

Kim gently moved from his hands.

"I will have to decline Ian. I already have plans for tonight."

Ian took a step forward.

"Are you sure? I mean I know you are close to your partner, but...."

Kim took another step back and turned away.

"I am sorry Ian, but I can't I do have plans with Ron tonight and he is boyfriend as well as my partner. I hope you do well in the Olympics."

Kim turned her back on Ian and walked away. It was then she noticed her cameraman was still in the area and had apparently filmed what had happened. She glared at him and motioned for him to precede her out of the door.

* * *

Kim flopped down in the chair in their room.

"Ron? Have you noticed something about who we are being paired with to demonstrate the events and who are on our little news teams?"

Ron sat next to her.

"You mean that we are always paired with the most eligible and best looking of the athletes of the opposite sex to demonstrate the event? Yeah. I have also noticed that the camera people will hang around after the demonstration."

Kim scowled.

"So they can sneak a film of the athletes hitting on us? How many times has it happened to you?"

Ron thought for a moment.

"Well, just a couple of times but I really noticed Ian coming on to you. You know he is one of Europe big playboys."

Kim nodded.

"Yeah, methinks I smell a rat and we left Rufus with my brothers. I want to have a little talk with Jim! I have a feeling they would just love to have a film of one of us going on with another of the athletes. Maybe we....."

"BE BE be Beep"

Kim turned and looked at the Kimmunicator.

"Maybe we go on a mission?"

She picked up the Kimmunicator and pushed the button. Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"Kim, Ron, Dr. Director just called in. She has a mission for you. Joe will meet you out front with your ride. I have already let the network know to reschedule your meetings."

Kim stood up.

"Okay Wade, let us get ready. Any idea of what's going on?"

Wade shook his head.

"Nope, Dr. Director didn't tell me. She said Joe would fill you in."

Kim moved to press the button to cut off the kimmunicator.

"Okay Wade, Tell Joe that we will be down in a minute. Kim out."

Kim turned off the Kimmunicator.

"Ron, ever get the feeling that there are more than a few reasons that we were sent up here."

Ron nodded.

"Oh yeah. Let's get ready and ace this place."

Kim smiled as she gave him a little kiss.

"Let's roll big boy!"

Both of them ran for their rooms as they started to undress.

* * *

Hope that all of you enjoyed the story. Things are going to get interesting for Kim and Ron now. Stay posted for more.

Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

The Captain.


	6. Chapter 6 The Olmypic part II

School of Life

Chapter 6

The Olympics part II

* * *

Several athletes from around the world were surprised to see Kim and Ron running out of their building wearing form fitting suits and wearing packs. As the two of the them came to a halt in front of the building a sleek craft appeared out of the night and hovered over them. Two ropes fell from the bottom of the craft and unrolled as they fell in front of the two of them. Kim and Ron each picked up a rope and attached the link on the end of the rope to another link on their belts. Kim gave an up signal to whoever was watching from the craft and the ropes ascended back into the bottom of the craft pulling them up and into the craft. Everyone watched as the two of them disappeared into the craft as it flew off into the night.

They flopped into two seats behind the pilot and co-pilot as the craft started to gain altitude. Kim glanced forward at the pilot as she snapped her seat-belt.

"Where are we heading and who are we going after?"

Joe turned to look sideways at the two heroes.

"We are heading deep into the mountains. We have good information that Professor Dementor is in the area. Exactly what his intentions are we do not know. I will take you over your drop site where you will enter by HALO jump. There is an agent already observing the lair and will assist you in gaining entrance to the lair."

Ron paled at the thought of doing a HALO jump to start with much less doing one into mountain terrain. Kim reached over to grab his hand. She was not too fond of the idea either.

"Joe? Isn't that kind of dangerous. I mean we will need really good information on the ground to set the altimeters on our chutes correctly."

Joe scowled for a moment.

"No worry Miss Possible. I as said. There is an agent already on site and observing the conditions and the lair. They have already sent the necessary data for you to use. Your chutes have already been calibrated and waiting for you. As we will reach your jump point in a few minutes I would advise the two of you to start to prepare. Jumpsuits, air tanks, helmets and all other equipment is waiting for you."

Kim stood.

"Okay, Joe. Do you know who they have on the ground?"

Joe grinned.

"He is a GJ agent that you have worked with before. He will contact you once you are on the ground. I am sure that you will enjoy working with him."

Kim groaned.

"Great it will probably be Will Du."

Kim motioned to Ron to follow her to the back of the craft. Over the next few minutes the pair helped each other put on their chutes and other equipment. After doing a final check they turned to signal Joe that they were ready. Kim plugged her headset into the on-board intercom.

"We are ready Joe."

Joe's voice came back over her headset.

"We are at altitude Miss Possible and on course for your jump. Stand by as I go on oxygen and I decompress the cabin. Now would be a good time to start your air bottles."

Kim signaled Ron to start his air system as she started hers. She felt her ears pop as Joe decompressed the craft's cabin. The rear of the craft opened to reveal a series of mountains in the partial moonlight. The two of them shuffled to the edge of the ramp and waited for the red light next to the door. It was glowing steady and then began to blink. Both of them got ready to jump. The red light went out and a green light came on. With hands clasped together they jumped into the night.

* * *

Ron glanced with chagrin over to Kim as he hid his chute and other jump equipment in the hole in the snow that they had just dug. While Kim's landing had been perfect, his was not. He landed several yards up slope from her on an overhanging shelf of snow. The ensuing small avalanche buried her. She was not a happy KP when he dug her out.

"Sorry KP."

Kim scowled back at him then softened her gaze.

"It's okay Ron. The wind caught your chute at the last second. You couldn't help it. Let's get this stuff buried and head for our rendezvous with the other agent. He is supposed to be waiting for us on the other side of this ridge in grove of trees. Dementor's lair is supposed to be lower down."

Ron nodded as he finished putting her chute and equipment down into the hole. He pulled the edges of the hole down to fill the space. After the hole was filled he tried to use his gloved hands to level out the snow as best he could. It was snowing briskly and with luck the new covering of snow would quickly hide the area of disturbed snow. Kim used the Kimmunicator to check for the beacon with the coded signal that was attached to their equipment. That would allow them to come back for all of it later. They headed off up across the snow scape to find the other agent.

The hike was a little harder and slower than they had planned. The new snow made it more difficult to blaze a trail even using the special snowshoes they were wearing. However the new snow also was covering their tracks as they continued. They took turns going first and breaking the trail. After an hour or so Kim pointed out a grove of trees nestled on the side of the mountain. They could just make it out in the snow. Within a few minutes, they found themselves nestled under the branches of the trees and out of the wind and snow. Taking a moment to rest they pulled some energy bars out of their pockets and had a small snack. Kim would glance around ever so often.

"I wonder where that other agent is? He or she, is supposed to be meeting us here. I am going to take a look and see if I can see Dementor's lair."

Ron gave Kim a doubtful look.

"Kim, they asked us to wait. Maybe the snow delayed them a little bit. It took us longer to get here than we planned. They may have waited and decided to check back later."

Kim huffed.

"I'm still going to go look, if the agent gets here come get me."

She got down to crawl under some overhanging limbs when a snowball came from nowhere and struck her right in the spot Ron was looking at and always enjoyed looking at. Even in a heavy snowsuit, it was a work of art in his opinion. She whirled around on her knees and glared at him.

"Ron, just what do you think you are doing? Get your head in the game and quit play....."

Kim stopped her rant when she noticed he was sitting in the same spot and his gloves were clean of snow. The expression on his face also told her that he had not thrown it.

"If you didn't throw it, just who did?"

Another snowball appeared from nowhere and beaned her on top of the head. A voice came from deep in the branches above them.

"A perfect three point shot. Even the Carolina Tar heels or maybe the Duke Blue Devils would have approved of that shot."

Kim growled when she recognized the voice. A glance over to Ron told him that if he said one wrong word she would find painful ways to show her displeasure. Ron for his part struggled to keep a straight face. He noticed where the first snowball had come from, but the second confirmed his opinion and confirmed just who the "agent" was. The voice and the reference to two certain college basketball teams confirmed what he was thinking.

Kim glanced up into the trees.

"You can come down now if you are through playing around."

At first neither one of them could see anything, then they noticed part of one of the trees starting to move and climb down. They watched as the short stocky figure made it's way to the ground and turned around. A pair of brown eyes glowed merrily from out of the snow mask covering the face.

Kim crossed her arms as she scowled at the agent.

"Cap, so help me if I wasn't so glad to see you right now I would slug you."

She broke out in a grin and stepped over to wrap her arms around the short agent. Cap reached up to pull back his hood, the used the same free hand to extend to Ron.

"Good to see you young man. Now, let's get on with business."

Kim released her hug and stepped to Ron's side as they faced Cap. He gestured for them to have a seat on a nearby log as he knelt in the snow in front of them. He started to draw in the snow.

"We are here on the side of this slope. Dementor's lair is about a half mile from here further down the slope. It's in an old set of caves in a rock face. I found a way in from the side. It'll mean a long crawl and there will be a few tight spots but I think you will not have a problem getting in. I was only able to watch for a few moments before I had to come back out and report in. I'll leave the rough stuff to you young folk. But, you get in trouble, hit the distress button and I'll come knocking. I'll back you up from out here and make sure nobody gets in or out."

Kim and Ron nodded as they stood up.

"Okay Cap, let's go."

Kim stopped for a moment remembering the conversation back at GJ headquarters.

"Uh, Cap. I take it this is the mission that Dr. Director mentioned that you would need your thermal underwear."

Cap smiled.

"Yeah, Ol' Betty has a sense of humor there."

Cap pulled his hood back over his head.

"Let's go. We need to move out so we can get there as soon as we can."

* * *

Kim grumbled as she pushed herself through the small tunnel in the rock.

"I will never understand what Cap has against larger places to get through."

Ron grunted.

"YOU are complaining? If I hadn't inhaled that last time I don't think I would have gotten through."

Kim noticed light coming from in front of them. She turned and motioned for Ron to be quiet. He nodded that he understood. She crawled a little further and realized the opening was big enough that she could stand up. Ron quickly moved to her side. They gazed out into what appeared to be a storage area. No one appeared to be around. Both of them stripped out of their winter gear down to their battle suits. Both suits automatically changed color to match their surroundings. Moving quietly, they approached the door that they hoped opened out into the lair. Kim gingerly twisted the latch and pulled the door open to just a crack.

The view through the crack revealed an empty hall for a moment until one of the gray clad goons that Dementor normally hired walked out of one room and up the hall. He turned in the direction of the room they were in. Kim quickly slipped the door shut and motioned of Ron to hide. Both of them hid behind some crates and waited. After a few seconds the door opened as the goon stepped into the room. Looking around for a moment he turned his gaze to the door latch. He fiddled with the latch for a moment, shrugged and then closed the door on his way out. They waited for a few minutes trying to get their hearts restarted. Kim took a calming breath.

"That was close."

Ron nodded, then made the motion back to the door. Kim nodded back and both of them approached the door again. Kim stopped and listened closely, then slowly opened the door again. The hall was empty as she opened the door far enough for them to slip out of the room. Ron waved at her and pointed to the wall. On the wall was a diagram of the lair. They slipped across the hall and took a look at it. Kim pointed to a room labeled at the main lab. She scanned the diagram with the kimmunicator to record it, then started toward the lab. They carefully slipped down the hallway watching carefully for anyone or anything.

Soon they found they heard the sound of a familiar ranting voice.

"They vill pay for their insolence. If I can't play then no one will play."

Kim looked over at Ron.

"What is he talking about?"

Ron shrugged and continued to stare at the door trying to listen. Kim saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned her head further. Her eye dilated a little bit as she tapped him on the shoulder. Ron turned back to her.

"What's up KP?"

He noticed her attention was focused behind them. He turned his head to see several of Dementor's goon's staring down at them holding stun sticks. Ron swallowed before speaking.

"Uhhhh.... Hi guys, we are the Welcome Wagon. We came to welcome you to the area."

One of the goons grunted.

"We have our own welcome ready for you."

The goons didn't laugh as they brought down the stun sticks on the two of them.

* * *

Kim groaned as she opened her eyes. Pain filled every part of her. Her joints felt like they were full of sand and her head felt like Motor Ed was revving one of his monster trucks in it. She looked up at the shackles that were around her wrists. They were the same type that Dementor used when her Cousin Larry got mixed up in a mission. Then she noticed she was not wearing her super suit but was wearing a normal gray jumpsuit. A groan to her left notified her that Ron was waking up. She turned her attention to him. He was dressed the same as her. A slight blush crossed her face as she realized that someone had stripped her and dressed her in the jumpsuit.

"Hey KP."

Kim scowled at Ron.

"We are the Welcome Wagon?"

Ron turned to look over at Kim expecting to see a hard glare. What he was Kim trying to maintain a scowl as she held back a laugh. When she noticed him looking at her as giggle broke out.

"Ron, I have to tell you. That was funny!"

Ron giggled a little.

"Well, I knew we were in trouble so I tried to lighten the mood a little."

Kim looked around some more. Dementor was working on some equipment and above him was a large piece of equipment covered by a trap. Two goons stood guard nearby watching them closely. Dementor turned and walked over to stare at the two heroes. Kim glared back.

"I hope your men got their jollies undressing me."

Dementor's face darkened.

"Fraulein Possible, I may be a villain but I am not that crude. The female members of my medical staff checked you for any injuries from the stun sticks. It was they who removed your ingenious super suit. They provided the jumpsuit you are now wearing. I thought it vise to remove all of your equipment. As the other staff did with your companion. Since his suit was similar to yours I assumed it had the same capabilities."

Dementor turned to face the covered equipment.

"Actually, I am glad your companion is here. I vould like to congratulate him on his design of this machine. I found the remains of this vhere Dr. Drakken disposed of it. It took a little work to get it vorking again."

Kim thought for a moment, what did Ron design that Drakken would have? It did not take long for the memory to come back to her. Her eyes popped open as she stared back at Ron, then back at Dementor,. She remembered what he had built as Zorpox; the machine he was going to use to take over all the world's Nacos.

"The...."

Dementor pulled the tarp off the machine and let it fall to the floor.

"Mega-Weather Generator! Now I shall have my revenge on all those who vaughed at me. All those jocks and all thinking they are better. It I can't play in the GAMES the NO VON WILL!"

Kim stared in shock as the diminutive scientist.

"You are going to disrupt the Olympic Games? WHY?"

Dementor whirled around.

"Because Fraulein Possible. I vanted to play and I could not. I could just see myself shvooshing down the slopes of the mountain or gliding gracefully across the ice."

Dementor acted like he was on a pair of skis at first, then he acted like he was ice skating. Then he turned back to Kim and Ron.

"But, I didn't get to play. They wouldn't let me. SO! NOW THEY WILL FEEL MEIN WRATH!"

He turned and walked over to the controls.

"Vhen I start the machine it will cause the weather to freeze everything and make all the events stop! If I can't play no von can!"

Ron thought for a moment.

"Uhhhh, dude? Have you ever thought that this is the WINTER Olympics and they need a lot of snow and winter weather for the events?"

Dementor stopped and thought for a moment.

"This is true. But I will make the weather so bad it will stop all the events. But, first I must take care of the two of you."

He turned to face both of them.

"I hear that you two are the new 'hot' couple. I wonder if I can cool down your relationship a little."

Ron turned to Kim.

"Somehow, I really don't like the sound of that."

* * *

Kim squirmed against the wrappings that bound her tightly. Dementor's goons had placed them in what could only be called full body straitjackets. The straps wrapped around them sealing them inside the heavy fabric that made up the coverings. Right now though she was appreciating the heavy fabric. She shivered in the cold of the ice cave where Dementor's goons had placed the two of them. Good to his comment, Dementor had them placed in the rear of one of the ice caves behind the lair. Her backside still smarted from being dropped onto the ice. Ron had been unceremoniously dropped beside her.

"You okay Ron?"

Even in the near darkness, Kim could almost hear the expression on his face.

"Oh, just peachy KP."

Kim turned her head in his direction. While she could not see the features on his face, she could she his outline. At least there was a little bit of light coming in from the lights of the lair. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of the cave and she could finally see him clearly.

"Well, any ideas?"

He tried to shrug his shoulders.

"Nope. How about you?"

Kim thought for a moment.

"Do you think you can undo any of these straps with your teeth?"

Ron thought for a moment.

"I can try. Roll over."

Just about that time they heard footsteps at the front of the cave. Kim whispered over to Ron.

"Someone's coming. Maybe Cap found us."

Ron listened for a moment.

"Uhhhh, KP. First, Cap said he would watch from outside and wouldn't come unless we called for help. Two, unless he has gained a LOT of weight, which I would not say to his face, that is not him."

They sat in silence as a figure appeared in the light from deeper in the cavern. It shuffled into view. Both of them held their breaths. Ron whispered to Kim.

"If that IS Cap, I want to know where he got his fur coat."

The creature walked to where they lay under the covers. It reached down and touched Kim's hair. Ron rolled over and kicked it's hand away.

"Hey, keep your hands to yourself."

The creature growled and backhanded Ron. Ron rolled away from the blow and it only spun him around on the ice. Kim rolled over and kicked the thing.

"Hey that was my boyfriend."

The creature turned and bent over right in her face and growled. Kim stepped back.

"Okay, I sure hope you are not hungry."

The creature grunted a couple of times, then reached down, picked her up and slung her over it's shoulder. Kim kicked as hard as she could.

'Hey put me down you walking piece of carpet."

The creature growled as it swatted her as she lay over it's shoulder. Kim growled as she hung upside down it's back.

"Hey, only my parents can hit me there, of course it's a little fun when Ron does, but PUT ME DOWN!"

The growl that came from the creature was a lot lower then before. Kim forced herself to be quiet and not move.

"Okay, okay, I've always wanted to be carried off by some shaggy creature that smells worse that it looks."

The creature reached down and picked up Ron and slung him over its other shoulder. Ron turned his head from his upside down position and grinned at Kim.

"Fancy meeting you here. I sure hope this thing hasn't eaten any beans cause if it did we are..."

Kim growled at him.

"So not the time for that thought Ron!"

* * *

Kim finally started to see a dim light as the creature entered another part of the cave complex. The thing dropped both of them down onto what appeared to be a nest of soft branches and leaves. Kim looked around to see several items around. A coat lay in one spot, a backpack in another. There were more things lying around, it seemed that the creature had been stealing things from the storage room in Dementor's lair. Whatever this creature was it seemed to collect human things. Kim was relieved to notice that there didn't appear to be any bones laying around, that was until she saw a stack of bones against one of the walls near them. The creature shuffled over to them and began to paw at the straitjackets. Kim held her breath as it extended a claw and cut through the heavy fabric that held her. It peeled the envelope off of her and began to stroke her hair. Ron rolled over and kicked out at the thing again. It turned and stood over Ron roaring. Kim picked up a long sturdy branch and hit it in the arm as hard as she could. The thing howled in pain and shuffled over to another part of the cave whimpering. Kim slowly worked her way over to Ron and began to unbuckle the straitjacket straps.

"Ron, I think its hurt."

He looked over at it.

"How KP, you didn't hit it that hard."

He pulled his arms from the straitjacket and gave her a quick kiss. She stood up and slowly walked over to where the creature lay whimpering in a corner. She noticed a raw burn nestled within the fur on the arm she had hit. It looked like an electrical burn.

"Ron, its hurt. It looks like one of Dementor's goons hit is with one of those shock prods. I think I saw a first aid kit in that backpack. Get it out."

Ron hesitated for a moment.

"Uhhh...KP, that thing walked off with you and there was no telling what it was planning. Maybe it's own version of roast kimmie?"

Kim shook her head.

"I don't think so Ron. There are no bones or anything around only plants. There is also no sign of fire. Besides all that. It acted like it just wanted to hold me. Sorta like a....cuddlebuddie?"

Ron smiled.

"Hey, I like to cuddle with you any day."

Kim swatted at him.

"Just get the first aid kit."

Ron went back to the pack and pulled out the first aid kit. He handed the kit to Kim as she handed the flashlight to him. She opened the kit and pulled out antiseptic cream and antibiotic cream. The creature watched as she gently cleaned the wound and put on some of the antibiotic cream. Then she gently wrapped a bandage around the wound. After she was finished she took a couple of steps back. At that moment two ear splitting roars filled the cavern. Ron grabbed Kim and pulled her with him as he jumped back toward the nest. Two large creatures charged toward them with fangs and claws extended. Just as they reached the nest a loud yelp from the smaller creature stopped them.

Kim and Ron huddled against the rock wall and watched as the two larger creatures stopped. The shorter of the two of them turned back towards the small one and there were a number of grunts and growls between the group. The biggest of the two stood just feet from the two of them with claws raised. The second one walked back to the small one and examined the bandage that Kim had put on. Ron turned to Kim.

"Uhhh... KP, I think we have a family."

Kim looked at Ron and then back at the group of creatures shaking her head.

"This is getting to be a furiously weird sitch."

Then Kim noticed that Ron had closed his eyes as they started to glow slightly blue.

"Ron? What are you doing?"

The creatures gathered in front of Ron and Kim. The largest one stared at Ron then began to grunt and growl. Ron grunted and growled back. After a few minutes Ron settled back as all three creatures gathered in another part of the cave. He opened his eyes and looked at Kim. She noticed they were back to their normal brown. He smiled.

"The MMP allows me to understand them. It's like monkey just a little different. The little one is a baby. It wandered into Dementor's area and one of the goon saw it in the dark. He didn't get a good look at it and just threw his stun stick at it. The two big ones are the parents. The mom is quite pleased that you helped the little one and by the way. You were right. It liked your hair and thought you were cuddly."

Kim's eyes went wide until she saw the smile.

"That's not the truth."

Ron giggled.

"Yeah, it did like your hair though. The big one is the daddy. They are going to help us with Dementor. Needless to say they have a bone to pick with him."

Kim's eyes went wide as Ron put up his hands.

"Not literally, they are meat eaters, but we are not on the menu right now. I told them we could help them get rid of Dementor. They want to help. I had an idea and talked it over with them. I got the idea from an old Itchy and Scratchy cartoon."

Kim gave Ron a skeptical look.

"Ron the last time you had an idea from a cartoon on a mission we nearly ended up in the hospital."

Ron slumped until Kim grabbed his face and brought it up to hers.

"But I have a boyfriend who can talk to Yetis. What can I say to that when he has an idea. What have you got."

A grin started across Kim's face as Ron started to explain. The grin turned into an evil grin by the time Ron was finished.

"Oh this is going to be SOOOO good."

* * *

Dementor smiled as his men worked around him. The power exchangers were fully charged and the Mega-Weather Generator was ready. Those two trouble making heroes were literally on ice and out of the way. Everything was working fine. He still had to talk to one of his guards who claimed that he had thrown his shock prod at a big wolf in the same cave where they had placed the two young people. He had told the guard that there was no way for a wolf to be that deep in the caves. He gave the man three extra rounds of duties for his mistake. It didn't matter, within a few hours he would unleash the storm of storms and bring the Olympics to its knees. Then he would proclaim his demands.

One of the guards stepped up to him. He turned and scowled.

"Yes, vhat to you want?"

The guard hesitated a moment.

"Professor Dementor, I went to check on the prisoners but they were not there."

Dementor whirled around.

"Vhat do you mean?"

The guard snapped to attention.

"I went in to check on them as you ordered and they were not there."

Dementor's face went red.

"First, equipment was taken from the storerooms where there was no way out. Now you say that those two have escaped! How vould they do that mit out freezing to death?"

The guard shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know boss but nothing is there. If they escaped they took the straitjackets with them. Its like something carried them off."

Dementor rolled his eyes.

"The bogeyman story again? Vhy don't all of you come up with a better cover for your own ineptness. Be gone, I vill give you orders later. I am nearly ready to execute my plan."

"Oh, I think we will have something to say about that."

Dementor spun around to see Kim and Ron standing there in their super-suits. They also had some type of cape made of fur covering each of them. Dementor smiled as his guards gathered behind him.

"Vell, vell, vell, my two young guests. I see you escaped again and found some way to stay varm. Too bad your luck shall not last."

Dementor laughed nervously as Kim and Ron stood there smiling confidently. Something told him that they had a surprise for him. He knew from experience that their surprises were not fun. Kim turned to Ron.

"Hey Ron, why don't we introduce our new friends."

Dementor glanced back and forth between the two of them.

"Vreinds? Vhere did you get any Vreinds?"

Ron gave out a few grunts and the smallest creature stepped out from around the corner and stood behind Kim and Ron. In the light of the room Dementor noticed that the creature stood at least a head taller than Kim and Ron. The guards turned up the power on their prods. A second creature stepped out and stood next to the first one. This one was head and shoulders over the first creature and was easily seven feet tall. The guards took a couple of steps back. The third creature stepped out now. This one was nearly nine feet tall and towered over everyone in the room.

Dementor looked around and noticed that the shock prods were on the floor and his vaunted henchmen were slowly backing up. Dementor turned halfway towards them and began to giggle. He held his hand out level with the floor just a few feet of the floor. He raised up a little and began to giggle some more. Tears began to flow through his giggling as he raised his hand high over his head. The giggle turned into a scream as he started to run.

Kim, Ron and their new friends watched as Dementor ran after his fast retreated henchmen.

"Mien henchmen! Save me! Save my cocomaker!"

Within seconds, Kim realized they were standing alone in the room with Dementor's screams fast receding down the hallway. Ron turned to their new friends. He grunted and growled a little and the three creatures turned and went back through the door they had entered through. Although the biggest one had to inhale a little to squeeze through the doorway. Kim and Ron watched as the three disappeared down the cave tunnel where they had reentered the lair. They heard a voice calling them from up the hallway.

"KIM! RON!"

They made their may back through the door and up the hallway until they noticed Cap coming up the hallway with his personal rifle, behind him were a number of armed GJ agents. Cap pulled his stocking cap off of his head and ran his hand through his brown and gray hair.

"You two okay? We have Dementor. What's going on? He keeps screaming about some wild bogey man."

Kim and Ron looked and each other and shrugged their shoulders. Kim put her arm through Ron's.

"Don't know. We were able to escape, find our super-suits and were getting ready to confront him when he went screaming out the door. I guess he didn't want a fight."

Cap nodded past them into the lair.

"Is the Mega-Weather Generator down there?"

Kim nodded as they headed into the room where all the equipment was.

"Yeah, Ron and I will help you shut everything down. Did he ever effect the weather at all?"

Cap shook his head.

"Nope, no problems there. We have a ride for you outside to take you back. You sure you didn't see anything? I mean Dementor was demented, freaked out, and generally out of his mind. Not that he ever was normal to start with. The little munchkin deserves what he gets. I did get him good though."

Cap slung his pack off of his back and opened it. Reaching in he pulled out Dementor's Coco-maker.

"You know this thing really does make a good cup of hot chocolate. Y'all want some?"

Ron was about to agree when an elbow from Kim made him change his mind. A look into her eyes gave him a hint of what she had in mind and it didn't have anything to do with hot chocolate, at least at the moment. It had everything to do with them getting back to the Olympic village and doing something they had been wanting to do and that was spend some quality time together, just the two of them. Ron shook his head.

"No thanks Cap, we will help you get things shut down here and then we'll take you up on the ride back to the Olympics."

* * *

Hi everybody. Sorry this one took so long but a lot of things got in the way of getting it together. I have just had a lot on me lately and writing was not quite tops of the list. Also I just couldn't get my mind to together on it. But after picking it up several times and working on it now and then I did get it to come together. Also I wanted to get some work done on some of my other stories.

The FanFiction awards will be coming out soon and I wish everyone the best. Good luck!

The story will continue. Kim and Ron have a lot of the Olympics to experience yet. Stay tuned.

This is the Captain

Roger and out

Right hand salute


	7. Chapter 7 It's All Downhill From Here

**School of Life**

**Chapter 7**

**It's all Downhill From Here.**

* * *

Kim rolled over as she rubbed her shoulder. The morning sun was just starting to shine through the window. She could hear the shower running so she knew Ron was up. That was a miracle itself since they had gotten back late after a long debriefing. Dr. Director and Will Du had questioned them in depth about the mission, especially how they escaped and what was Dementor screaming about. Kim and Ron had made up a story about how they escaped and as for why Dementor was screaming, they just explained the Ron had found some fur coat. Du was extremely skeptical, but Dr. Director could tell that they were hiding something and were not about tell them what it was. Another report by Cap had confirmed a lot of their story.

She stood up a stretched and started through a few exercises. After just a few seconds Kim noticed the sound in the shower didn't change like it would if someone was moving under the stream of water. Kim tiptoed up to the door and placed her ear to the door. The distinct sound of snoring came over the sound of the water. Kim smiled. Ron had fallen asleep in the shower. She silently moved into the kitchen area and opened the small freezer and pulled out some ice. She went to the cabinet and picked out the largest pitcher she could find. She filled the container with water from the faucet and added the ice. Swirling the water around in the pitcher, she made her way back to the door. Opening up the door slowly she made her way over to the shower. She could see his shadow through the shower curtain. With a smile on her face she tossed the contents of the pitcher over the top of the shower curtain. The sound of the water striking her target came to her ears at the same time as a scream.

"WhhhhOOOOOhhhhhaaaaHHHHHHHH......KKKIIIIMMMMMMM"

Kim dropped the pitcher in her dash from the bathroom. She got almost to the door to her room when something wet and cold slapped against the back of her head. She screamed and reached up to pull the soaking wet washcloth that he had thrown at her from the back of her head. A hand grabbed at her but she pulled away to turn and face Ron. He was dripping wet and holding a towel around him with one hand with the other free. She grinned wickedly as she dodged around.

"Are we awake now?"

Ron grabbed for her again.

"Oh that is not funny."

Ron reached out to grab her again and got the shoulder of the jersey she used as a night shirt. She tried to back out of reach at the same time that he tried to pull back. The jersey came right off over her head. She screamed as she tried to cover her chest with one hand and snatch the jersey back with the other. She grabbed some cloth and snatched hard. Ron screamed as she spun around and looked down to see she had a towel in her hand. She stood for a moment with holding the towel. A voice came from behind here.

"Uhhhh....KP, what do you say to an exchange of the prisoners. WITHOUT turning around."

Kim nodded as she felt a full body blush coming on.

"That sounds like a plan to me. How do we do this?"

Ron's voice came over her shoulder.

"Okay with me. How about we hold the prisoners behind us and back up seeing that I am facing away from you."

Kim nodded. Then realizing that he could not see her she agreed.

"Okay. Start stepping back."

Ron started to step back and had taken just a few steps back when the warmth of two globes started to press against his butt. He yelped and jumped forward. Kim jumped forward at the same time and they both stood there. Ron sighed.

"I'll pass my prisoner to my right if you will do the same."

Kim stood where she was.

"Okay. Go!"

Kim felt Ron pressing the jersey into her left hand while the towel disappeared from her right hand. She quickly pulled the jersey over her hand as she heard Ron's feet patting down the hall.

"I'm...uhhhh going to finish my shower that was so rudely interrupted."

Kim turned to see him disappear into the bath. The one thing she noticed was that he was not holding the towel completely closed. The view was quite interesting.

* * *

Glancing around the cafeteria, Kim noticed several of the athletes staring at the two of them. Maybe her weirdar was just in overdrive after that last mission. She turned her attention back to filling up her tray. After that mission she was ravenous. The waffles looked really good, although she knew they were not as good as Ron could make. He would put chocolate bits in those he made for her. She placed a nice stack on her tray along with the packets of syrup and low fat spread. Ron followed her lead and added some bacon and sausage to his stack. After getting her morning cup of coffee, Kim made her way over to one of the open tables. Ron took the seat next to her.

"KP? Is there something different about us this morning. I mean I know that I can be a little overly suspicious, but it's like everyone is looking at us."

Kim tried to focus on her food.

"I know Ron. I noticed it too. Let's just ignore it and eat breakfast. We both have to be out at the bobsled run first thing."

Ron grinned.

"Booyah. I'm all about zooming down the run."

Kim gave him her patented. "yeah, right look"

"You DO know just WHO will be doing the driving?"

Ron deflated.

"Ahhhh mannn. Booyah denied."

Kim giggled a little before leaning over and giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Just remember. When you are riding behind me YOU get to hands on..."

A wide grin spread across Ron's face.

"Booyah again. The Ronster is all about having his hands...."

Kim reached across and place one of her hands on his somewhat sticky mouth.

"Let's not announce that part to the world."

* * *

Pulling open the door to the van, Ron stepped out and put out his hand for Kim to grab. Kim smiled as she took his hand. She knew that he knew that she was the last one that would need help getting out of the van. But, that was part of his charm, the part of Ron so many people misunderstood or didn't recognize. It was also that part of Ron that made her love him all the more. Stepping out of the van, Kim whirled her ponytail back over her back and reached out to take Ron's arm as the started for the starting building for the Whistler Sliding Center. They were going to demonstrate the bobsled, the skeleton and the luge. While all the events were on the same hill, they all had different starting points. The two of them were wearing the special jumpsuits that had been made for them. They would help keep to the two of them warm and also keep them from injury. Little did all the others know, but the suits had force fields built into them that would activate if the g-force on them or any part of their bodies exceeded safe limits. They could literally be thrown from the course and still be able to walk away.

Kim glanced over to the camera crews walking with them, along with their assistants. Jim was right with them talking to his assistants as fast as he was talking on his phone. Kim had held her temper in check on the ride up to the Whistler Center as he had expounded on his plans for the two of them. Not to their surprise all the plans kept them mostly separate and in the company of several of the more "hottie" athletes of the games. Kim and Ron had spoken about the situation on the way back, but both were so tired at the time they elected to wait before talking to him. After they finished with the runs at the Whistler Center both agreed to confront him about what was going on.

As they approached the Center, a group of reporters ran up to them.

"Miss Possible, Miss Possible, you left the games. Where did you go? Were you meeting someone? Rumor is that you were seen in the company of . Do you have anything to say?"

Kim looked at the reporters incredulously.

"Uhhh...what do you mean? Ron and I were called on a mission. WE left the other evening to confront one of the villains who had set up a lair some distance from here. Who it was and exactly where it was will be announced later by the proper authorities. Ron and I have been together the entire time."

One of the reporters nodded to Jim.

"Well Miss Possible, Mr. Cocraine made a number of comments that he didn't know where you had gone. He also released some more footage of you speaking with after the curling demonstration. We could not find either and it was rumored he was seen in the company of a red haired young woman."

Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and just where did you get THAT tidbit of information."

One of the reporters pointed to Jim.

"He told us off the record that he had heard it."

Kim turned to face Jim as he just stared back at her. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I missed the message that the two of you were on a mission."

Kim turned back to Ron and whispered into his ear. He looked back at her and whispered back.

"You sure?"

Kim nodded. Ron nodded back and whispered.

"Let's do it."

Kim faced the reporters.

"Ron and I will be setting up a press conference within a day or two to make an announcement. We will answer any of the questions about the mission that we can and to cover any questions about the rumors that have been circulating."

Jim stepped forward.

"Uh, Miss Possible? You have to clear any announcements through my office."

Kim faced Jim.

"Jim, check your own facts, if it relates to the Olympics then we have to clear it with you. This will be a Team Possible news conference for what we did the other night."

She faced the reporters once more.

"Check the Team Possible website for more information. Now if you don't mind we need to get into the Starting House so that we can cover the events we have planned for today. Jim? Ron and I want to have a word with you. NOW!"

She reached out to grab him by the lapels of his coat and started to drag him toward the building. He pulled at her hand.

"MISS POSSIBLE! LET GO OF ME NOW OR I'LL...."

Ron nodded to Kim and she let go, then Ron turned and gave him a stare that chilled his blood. Ron leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Don't even go there. I would suggest that you come with us now. Remember, we have only had limited sleep in the past two days. We took down one of the major supervillians and we are both fed up with your ….. interesting ways. Now we are going to have a talk, it can be nice or very, very, very ugly. Now which way do you want to do it?"

Jim nervously nodded.

"Okay, but I WILL be talking to my superiors who know and approved of what we have been doing."

They entered the Start-house and found a small room off to one side. Kim pulled Jim in and slammed the door in the faces of the camera crews after Ron entered. She whirled and faced Jim.

"Okay, what is the deal and don't even try and weasel out of it. We had a friend check some things out."

Kim pressed the button on the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, you have those answers?"

Wade's voice came over the speakers.

"Sure do Kim. I have copies of memos, emails, and everything. They really didn't want you because you were good at athletics or anything like that. They wanted you because you were a celebrity couple. The plans were from the start to pair you with the hottest athletes and hope to get you in a compromising position. Your mission the other night put a hole in their plans. What do you want me to do."

Kim rubbed her forehead.

"We are getting ready to talk to the guy from the network. He's right here and heard everything. Put everything in a report and get ready to publish it. Oh, you know that special event we talked out?"

Wade's voice came of the speakers.

"Yeah, what about it?"

Kim turned and smiled at Ron.

"We need a news conference set up for 10:00 in the morning in front of the Olympic Village weather permitting. If the weather is bad, then find a place for us to have it let us know."

Wade answered as the sound of his keyboard clicking came of the speaker.

"Got it Kim. I'll get back to you later."

Kim turned off the Kimmunicator and faced Jim.

"Well?"

Jim looked around then straightened his tie with an arrogant smile.

"So what? We set you up. You being here is not news. The big news would be to get you with some hot athlete."

Kim stared him down.

"It didn't matter to you that I have stated several times that I am with Ron and Ron only?"

Jim sneered again.

"Ohh please! You are the hottest thing around and you waste your time with him? We had it all planned, the interviews, the secret meetings we set up. The world would be eating it up. So what if you found out. With the tape we already have we can make the world believe what we want them to. There's nothing you can do."

Kim smiled.

"Oh you want to bet. Just wait. Now let's get this day over with. After our news conference tomorrow we'll talk again."

Jim nodded as Kim and Ron turned, left the room and headed for where they would be doing the events.

* * *

Kim and Ron faced the camera as they stood beside a bobsled that had been donated to Team Possible by one of the people they had helped. It had the Team Possible colors and was emblazoned with the TP of Team Possible. Kim turned to the camera as she held her helmet in her hand.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the bobsled. We are changing the format of the runs today. Instead of working with an athlete from one of the nations, Ron and I will be handling the events today ourselves. Don't worry about us, we have done less risky stuff escaping from a villains lair. Right now we are getting ready for our run. As you may know, all the events run down the same course but just have different start points. There are sixteen turns on the tract but because of safety concerns we are started at the point between turns two and three so we will be facing fourteen turns before we reach the end of the track."

Kim turned to Ron who was standing at the rear of their sled.

"Ron here is going to supply the major part of our push off. I'll help push for awhile but then I will have to get in and get into position to steer. Then Ron is going to jump into behind me. He'll operate the brakes when we need them. Now, we have made a couple of practice runs before now, but we will go of broke now."

Ron glanced up and Kim.

"Uhhhh....KP do mind not using the word "broke" in describing how we are going to go down this hill."

Kim and everyone else around laughed as she walked up to look at him face to face. She reached up and slapped his visor closed.

"Head in the game Ron. Let's ace this place."

Ron smacked his right fist into his left hand.

"Let's go KP!"

Kim slipped her helmet on and snapped her visor down after making sure the camera that Wade had designed was working from the top of her helmet. She settled into her stance next to her handhold while Ron took a tight grip on his handholds. He slid the sled back and forth and started to count down.

"3..2..1..GO!"

At the word go Kim lunged forward and hit her handhold with everything she could. Ron was already pushing as hard as he could. The sled leapt forward as the two pushed off. Kim took several strides down the ice before she hopped into the sled and pulled down the handhold. She grabbed the steering handles as Ron hopped into the sled behind her. He quickly found his spot and settled down. Kim took the first turn and got ready for the second. She gritted her teeth as she pulled the controls to guide them into the first hairpin turn. She tried to tell the listeners what they were seeing as they roared down the track.

They both grunted as she pulled them into another turn. She settled down.

"Get ready the fifty fifty turn is coming."

Ron yelled back.

"The one where they say you have a fifty fifty chance of making it through? That's a nice thought."

The g-forces crushed them down into bottom of the sled as they hit the turn. Both of the grunted through the turn as they tried to remain in their positions. Kim pulled them out of the turn and up the finishing ramp. Ron pulled on the brakes as they slowed down. As they slowed down the group of people standing around applauded. Some of the crews helped get their sled off the track as Kim and Ron stepped to the side. Both of them pulled their helmets off and dropped them into the sled. Kim noticed the camera crew walking up filming as they approached. She turned and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and planted a kiss on his lips in full view of all around. Ron's arms came around her slim waist as he pulled her close to himself. There were several whistles and cheers as they held the kiss for a few seconds. As they broke the kiss Kim noticed Jim walking up scowling. She took Ron's arm as they faced the camera.

"Well, folks we hope you enjoyed the ride with us. Stay with us as we head back up the hill for Ron to make the Skeleton run and I make a run on the luge."

* * *

Ron stared at the sled at his feet. It looked really small. Kim put her arms around him and settled her cheek against his neck.

"You'll do fine bad boy. Now do you thing and be careful. I'll be right behind you coming down on a luge."

Ron reached up and took her face into his hands as he leaned forward. He gave her a gentle kiss. After the kiss he buried his face into her hair. He whispered close to her ear.

"I take it we will be taking the PDA to new levels?"

Kim giggled as she nodded.

"We may be grounded by the time we get home, but I think our little announcement will open a lot of eyes."

Ron pulled back from her and picked up his helmet. Turning to the camera he put the helmet under his arm.

"Welcome back folks Ron Stoppable here. Back at the room we sorta drew straws on who was going to do what event. I guess I drew the short straw on this one."

The crowd including Kim laughed.

"But here I am and soon there I will go. The skeleton is run on a sled that is just about half as long as my body. I'll be going down headfirst. I'll try and steer the best I can by moving my weight from side to side. Once I get to the bottom. IF I get to the bottom, then I'll use my feet to stop myself. Well, here goes. No camera on the helmet this time. We'll here I go. KP wish me luck and I'll see you at the bottom of the hill."

He put on his helmet and snapped the face shield into place. He grabbed onto the sled and after a couple of pushes he was off. Kim watched as he took off down the track. Her heart was about to beat right out of her chest. Fighting super villains was one thing. This was something else entirely. She watched as he made turn after turn. In the back of her mind she noticed that one of the cameras was filming her as the made his run. She watched as he hit turn fifteen and lost control. Her hands went to her face as she screeched as he fell from the sled and went sliding into the fifty fifty curve on his side head first. Her eyes went to the track cameras as they showed him coming down the track. Soon he slowed to a stop and lay there not moving. Then before her heart could explode, he started to move. She watched as he stood up and waved to everyone. Medical staff were with him as soon as he made his way from the track. She rushed over to one of the phones as a track official handed it to her. She nervously pulled a errant strand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear as she took the phone.

"Ron?"

Ron's voice came over the earpiece.

"The one and only."

Kim visibly relaxed as she cradled one hand against her chest and curled her head down over the phone.

"You okay?"

She smiled as his voice came clear to her ear.

"No problem some ice-packs and some ibuprofen won't take care of. You know the quicker you get to the luge the quicker you can get some Ronshine."

Kim giggled. The camera crew was right behind her and had to have picked up the entire conversation. She smiled wanly.

"Okay you get ready I think you have earned a full body Kimshine massage when we are finished today."

Ron coughed.

"Uhh, KP the camera crew is right here and picking up every word."

Kim giggled.

"Good, that's fine by me. See you in a few minutes."

She hung up the phone, picked up her helmet and headed for the luge start.

* * *

Kim nestled the helmet under her arm and she stuffed her ponytail down her suit. As she finished she faced the camera.

"Welcome back everyone. This is Kim Possible and I'll be doing the luge run today. We just watched Ron do the skeleton run and I want to assure you that he is alright. Now, the luge is different in that the luger goes down the track feet first. The sled is different also as you can see."

Kim knelt down next to her sled.

"The luger used his or her legs against these uprights to steer. While the skeleton rider gets a running start the luger sits in position on their sled and used stationary bars to launch themselves forward. As they start they can use their hands on the ice to help with the start. Well, let's hit the ice."

Kim set her sled down between in the starting block and positioned herself on the sled. She grabbed the start handles and with several smooth rocking motions launched herself down the tract. Settling down on the sled she made her way through the turns on her way down the hill.

At the bottom of the hill, Ron sat painfully on a bench and watched as she rocketed down the hill. He noticed the camera on him as he yelled out.

"Way to go KP!"

Kim came out of the fifty fifty turn in record time and pulled up on the front of her sled to stop it. As soon as she made her way off the track she jogged over and gave Ron a big hug. They were still embracing when Kim inched her hand down his back until her hand was below his waist. She planted her hand there as they turned to face the camera. She shook her hair out of the pony tail.

"Well everyone, we hope that you enjoyed the ride today. Ron and I would like to thank you for being with us and would like you to join us in a special news conference in front of the Olympic Village tomorrow morning."

* * *

Walking through the shopping area, Kim worked her way through the crowds of athletes. She had gotten some ice packs from a helpful person at the medical center. Now she was looking some ibuprofen to take back to Ron. She could have had Wade send it, but she wanted to pick up some mementos for everyone back home. Knowing how much Ron hated shopping she decided to do most of it tonight while Ron was laid up of the evening. He had enough ice packs and ibuprofen for now, so he would be okay until she got back. She was about to turn into another shop when a voice called out.

"Kim...Kim...Miss Possible?"

She turned around to see who it was and found herself facing a very handsome face. She took a couple of steps back.

"Oh...hi Ian. Nice to see you."

Ian smiled and took a step forward.

"It's always a pleasure to see you. Out doing some shopping?"

Kim nodded.

"Yeah, I wanted to get some things for my family. R..."

Ian stepped forward and interrupted her as he reached out and caressed her arm.

"I was wondering, I didn't get a chance to talk to you the other day. Would you like to go out sometime?"

Kim shook her head.

"No thank Ian. I appreciate the thought though. I need to get back..."

Ian interrupted her again.

"Are you sure? I would love to take you out to dinner, maybe after the Olympics you could come visit me at my estate."

Kim held back her answer for a moment. Could this guy really be that clueless or was something up. Then out of the corner of her eyes she noticed one of the sound men from their crew standing a few rows away looking at her. He had some device in his hand. When she turned her attention back to Ian that was when she noticed the small microphone under his collar. If the sound man was there then the cameraman was not far away. This was a set up. She thought for a moment and then smiled.

"I have go right now Ian, but if you will show up at my news conference tomorrow morning I should be able to give you an answer then."

She swaggered a little as she walked up to him. Reaching up to his face she ran her finger down his jawline.

"Remember, the news conference is at 10:00 in front of the Olympic Village."

Ian nodded as she walked away. She took a few steps away and turned back to give him a sly smile and waved. Turning away from him she walked up the street. When she knew that he was out of sight, she pulled back her sleeve and pushed the call button on the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, you have the news conference ready?"

Wade's voice came back over the speaker.

"Sure do Kim. You need anything else?"

Kim nodded as the screen.

"Yeah, I want you to invite the following people."

* * *

The sun was shining bright on the podium that had been set up in front of one of the buildings in the Olympic Village. There were many news crews reporters standing around waiting. The big news story of the morning had been the tape of Kim and Ian. As Kim suspected, someone doctored the tape to make it like she was making a date with Ian. The Celebrity shows and magazines were going crazy trying to catch the scoop on the story. The fact that Ian was given a special place at the edge of the group fueled even more speculation. In the same group as Ian were several other athletes that Kim and Ron had meet over the past few days. The reporters started to shout questions when Kim and Ron appeared hand in hand from around the corner of the building and approached the microphone.

Kim motioned for quiet after they had taken their places at the microphone. Kim put her arm through Ron's and held onto it tight. Both of them were wearing their official mission clothes. Kim leaned forward to speak.

"We would like to thank you for coming. Ron and I would like to describe the mission that we went on the other evening. This is to dispel any rumors as to what we were really doing. After that, I have announcement to make to all of you. We will take a few questions after that. Ron will describe our leaving the other evening."

Ron stepped up to the mike.

"the other evening, we received a message that one of the villains that we deal with had entered Canada and set up a lair near the Olympic games. This particular villain has a tendency toward large weapons so his proximity to the Games was a concern for the Canadian government. They contacted us to go in and find out what he was doing and stop him. We left the Village and proceeded to area where Professor Dementor had set up his lair. We met with another agent already in the area who guided us to where Professor Dementor was. We entered the lair and learned that he had developed a machine to control the weather. He apparently was upset that he was not allowed to participate in the games, sooo.. he was going to use the machine to stop the Olympics. We were able to stop him and turn him over to the proper authorities. After that we returned to the Olympic Village."

Kim stepped back to the mike.

"Does anyone have any questions about our mission?"

Kim pointed to one of the reporters in front. He stood up.

"Miss Possible, can you speak to the rumors that you have been seen in the company of some of the other athletes?"

Kim scowled at him.

"Well that question was not about our mission but does lead to our announcement."

Several heads popped up when Kim said "our".

Kim held even tighter on to Ron's arm.

"There have been several rumors that I have been seen in the company of some of the other athletes. There also have been rumors that Ron has been spending time with some of the others. We would like to dispel that rumor to say that we have been in each others company since we arrived. I was out by myself last night in order to purchase some gifts for my family and to get a few things for Ron. During that time I did meet up with Ian. He invited me to come visit him after the Olympics so I invited him here this morning. We have also invited most of the athletes that we have met over the past few days. We consider them friends and wanted them here for this moment."

A smile started to grow on Kim's face as she spoke.

"So right now I would like to say that my best friend, partner and boyfriend, Ron Stoppable proposed to me a few weeks ago and I accepted."

There was an uproar was the reporters started to scream questions. Kim turned to Ron and they shared a slow kiss. Afterward, she turned back to the crowd and motioned for them to settle down.

"We have not set a date for the wedding at this time. However, it will most likely be after we graduate from college. We know that this will be a long engagement, but this is the way we wanted it. We have been through a great deal in the past few years, especially in the past few months. We are totally dedicated to each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together. Our parent already know. We wanted to wait to make the announcement, but a few current events prompted us to go ahead and come forward with the news."

Before Kim could continue one of the reporters jumped up.

"Miss Possible, you have not been wearing a ring. Do you have one?"

Ron turned to the man.

"Oh yes there is a ring."

Kim snapped her head around at that statement.

"Ron?"

He turned to face her and pulled a box from his pocket.

"You always say 'so not the drama'. But this is the drama. This is us. So. I REALLY want to do this right for the cameras."

He pulled her out from behind the podium until they were in the open in front of the cameras. He knelt in front of her and pulled a small black box out of his pocket. Opening it, he revealed a ring that had a small emerald surrounded by several diamonds. He presented the ring to her.

"Kimberly Anne Possible, I have asked you before, and I ask you again in front of all these people and the entire world. Will you marry me?"

Kim pulled him to his feet and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Ron Stoppable, yes I will marry you."

Ron pulled the ring out of the box and gently slid it on her finger was the cameras fired and rolled at the same time. After he put the ring on her finger they shared another kiss before moving back behind the podium.

"That ends our news conference. We will not be taking any questions at this time and ask for a little privacy. We thank all our new friends for being here this morning. After a little private celebration, we will be continuing to demonstrate the events we were asked to. Thank you and have a good morning."

They stepped back from the podium and walked over to where all the athletes had been standing. They were immediately surrounded by all their new friends. They slowly made their way through the group until Kim found herself facing Ian.

"Good morning Ian. Thank you for coming. Ron and I would like to take you up on your kind invitation to come visit you. Just let us know when it would be convenient."

Ian stammered for a moment.

"Why yes. Where can I get in touch with you?"

Kim smiled at him.

"Just go to our website and leave a message there."

Ian nodded.

"Well congratulations to the two of you. I must be off, we have an event in a few hours. Good luck."

Kim grabbed his arm and lead him back to the building. As they got to the entrance Jim was waiting for them. Kim looked up at him.

"Sorry to spoil your fun, but we were getting tired of your little games. Now that everything is out in the open why don't you let us really do what we came here for."

Jim scowled.

"And just how do we do that. You ruined everything. No one will care if you are working with some of the hottest athletes in the world."

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Well, not to be big headed but how would you and your crew feel if we let you film us going around the Olympic Village. We will give you exclusive rights to follow us and let you in on some of our celebrations. I think a whole lot of people would like to see that. What if I went to visit a bridal shop or two."

Jim's face turned thoughtful. It would be the scoop of the year and they were laying it out in front of him.

"Deal, where do we go from here?"

Kim thought for a moment.

"Well, I don't have to be at the Ice Rink until after lunch. How about following us to a nice cozy restaurant where you can film us celebrating."

Jim nodded.

"Sounds good. Now..."

Kim held up her hand.

"We are going to let you do this, but when we say back off, we mean BACK OFF! There are going to be times that we will want to be alone and not face a camera. Let us have some privacy when we ask and we will make it worth your while."

Jim nodded again.

"You have a deal. Let me get a small crew ready and we'll follow you."

* * *

Jean and Dean Stoppable sat back in their living room watching the coverage on the television. The commentator continued her report.

"So many hearts have been broken today. One of the most eligible young women in the world has announced her engagement to her life long friend in an impressive display in front of the Olympic Village. Rumors had been flying as to whom Kim Possible was seeing but all of that came to a crashing stop when Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable made their announcement this morning in Vancouver. After they made the announcement this morning front of a cavalcade of reporter and news crews, Ron Stoppable pulled Kim to the side and presented her with a smashing engagement ring. The couple stated that no wedding date had been set but most likely would be after they graduate from college. We here at the network would like to congratulate this wonderful couple and wish them the very best."

Dean turned off the set and stood to help his wife clear up some of the dishes on the coffee table.

"Has James recovered from seeing that film of Kim and Ron leaving the Sliding Center?"

Jean laughed and remembered the sight of seeing Kim's hand firmly planted on her son's butt.

"Well, the girl knows when she has a good thing."

Dean laughed as he made his way into the kitchen. He nearly dropped the dishes in the sink when his wife placed her hand in the same place where Kim had her hand on the tape. She gave a little squeeze.

"Yep, a girl knows when she has a good thing."

He turned to face his wife and caught the glint in her eyes. He smiled as he followed her toward the back of the house.

"As Ron might say, 'booooyahhhh'"

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed this new chapter of my story. I have slowly gotten back into the swing of writing. Kim and Ron will have a few more days at the Olympics before everything will be over with. They will have some more adventures and fun. Thanks for reading and thanks for the support in the Fannies.

This is the Captain.

Right hand salute

Roger and out.


	8. Chapter 8 On Ice

**School of Life**

**Chapter 8**

**On Ice

* * *

**

Wayne Kingston sat on the cot in his cell watching the small TV that he had in his cell. The clip of Ron proposing to Kim was on again as well as the kiss that followed, Wayne could hear the yells and whistles from the common room where most of the other inmates were watching the coverage of the games. He had been the brunt of a great deal of jeers and comments over the past few days. All of the other inmates knew who he was and just who had put him there. They also knew that Kim had made a mockery of him on national TV. The other inmates made sure that he was reminded daily if not several times a day that one of the hottest women in the world had turned him down in public. Add to the fact that the man she chose had taken over his place as the main running back for Vandercraft and you get a barrel full of misery laid on his shoulders.

He sat up and turned off the TV, they didn't get a many channels as he did back at home. Wayne flopped back down on the thin mattress of his cot and put his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. It was her fault. Everything was her fault. He was WANYE KINGSTON, he was THE MAN on campus. All she had to have done was drop that......Stoppable and all would have been right with the world. He would have had her on his arm when he went into the draft and all would have been perfect. He would have had the best eye candy in the world on his arm and everyone would differ to him as he deserved.

That was then, reality was now. He counted himself lucky that he was in a private minimum security facility. At least the family had enough pull with the right people to at least get him sentenced to this place. Most of the inmates here were tax evaders, embezzlers and the like. His dad was in another facility across the states, fighting the divorce papers his mother filed the day they were sent to prison. The alarm on the small desk rang. He grimaced. It was time to go to work. He worked in the prison kitchen washing dishes and cleaning up the kitchen. He shivered in the memory of letting his mouth run off at one of the supervisors in the kitchen. He spent the rest of the day cleaning out all the garbage cans. The memory of having to literally crawl into some of them and scrape out the most unbelievable filth forced him to keep his mouth shut and do his job. Getting up off his bed he stepped out of his cell and headed for the kitchen. As he passed the common room he noticed a report from the Olympics was on. It showed Kim skating on the ice oval where the figure skating was performed. There were several wolf whistles and yells as Kim skated up to the edge of the rink, placed her skate on the top of the wall and stretched her legs. Wayne turned his back on the screen and continued on his way to the kitchen. Somehow, someway, someday, Kim Possible would pay for what she did to him.

* * *

Pulling the laces tight across the top of her skates, Kim tied the laces off and rolled her socks down over the top of the skates. Stretching, she stood as she arched her arms over her head. Reaching down, she picked up her bag and made her way out of the area where all the skaters changed and headed for the ice. A smile crossed her face as she thought back to the day and the evening before. Their engagement announcement was one of the biggest stories being reported at the time. The reporters and photographers had followed them around for the rest of the day and into the evening. Good to her word, she let Jim and his crew follow them into the restaurant that night. The camera crew was able to get some good footage of the two of them at dinner doing the little silly things some couples did like feeding each other and sharing a dessert. Kim had also walked by a bridal shop and looked into the window. The owner of the shop nearly broke the door before she welcomed Kim into her shop. Kim had not planned to go in, but the lady was so nice she did go in for a few minutes. She looked at a few dresses but declined to try anything on. It would be a few years before she would really be looking, but for right now it had been fun.

She dropped her bag at the door that led out onto the ice. The camera crew was already there and ready for the clip she would be doing. Stepping to the door, she reached down and pulled off the protective covers off her stakes. Placing the covers on the top of the wall near the door she stepped out onto the ice and with a few strokes of her legs skated out onto the ice. She started her warmup by doing a number of laps around the ice working up to a number of spins and jumps. After a few minutes she skated up to the wall and placed her left leg up on the wall and stretched it out, working out a knot that she felt coming on. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the camera crew zeroing in on her. Well, she can't keep them from not filming everything and she was sure that little stretching move would make some interesting footage. Switching legs, she worked out the knots in the other leg and started to stake back out onto the ice. She turned back to the crew and reached down to make sure the wireless mike she was wearing was on. Nodding to the camera man, she slid to a stop and composed herself.

The assistant with the camera man gave Kim the signal and she started her talk.

"Hello everyone, I'm here in the Pacific Coliseum to demonstrate the event of figure skating. The single's events are broken down into two parts; the short program and the long program."

Kim started to slowly skate across the ice as the camera followed her.

"In the short programs the skater has a number required steps, jumps, spins and combinations that must be completed. One of the jumps is the Axel, for this jump the skater takes off from the forward outside edge of one foot and lands on the back outside edge of the opposite foot. A single Axel is 1 ½ revolutions, a double is 2 ½ revolutions and a triple Axel is 3 ½ revolutions. It is the only jump that begins from the forward facing position. I'm going to attempt a double Axel, wish me luck!"

Muting her mike, Kim started to speed up and set herself coming out of a turn. She planted her skate and launched herself into the air. Spinning twice in the air she nailed her landing and skated out of the movement. She skated back toward the camera wiping her face and unmuting her mike.

"That was interesting and a little fun. Another one of the required movements is the lutz jump. This toe pick-assisted jump is launched from a back outside edge and landed on the back outside edge of the opposite foot. The skater glides backward on a wide curve, taps his/her toe pick into the ice and rotates in the opposite direction of the curve. Let's see if I can do this as well as the others."

Kim speed up again and made ready for her move. She made the toe-pick and went into her jump. She launched herself into the air, spun twice and tried for the third when she realized she wasn't going to make it. Trying to pull out of the spin, she slipped and crashed to the ice. The decided "offff" and the other muttered words came from her mouth. She realized as she sat on the ice that she had not muted her mike. She covered her mouth for a moment and thought. 'I sure hope they bleep that one out.' Smiling, she stood up and skated back to her spot.

"Sorry about that folks. I didn't quite make that one. But I hope that you can see that figure skating is very difficult. The other part of the event is the long free skate program. The free skate program is worth two thirds of the total score and allows the athletes to demonstrate their creativity, innovative moves and technical difficulty. Both are set to music. Right now, they are going to let me have a free skate program of my own. I would like to dedicate this to my fiance, Ron Stoppable. Ron...Ronnie...with all my love and with all my heart, this is for you. I hope everyone will understand that I wanted the lyrics sung along with the music."

Kim skated to the center of the ice and set herself in place. The music started as she began to skate. She poured everything that was in her heart into each of the moves she made. She started slow and started to speed up as the song progressed.

"Who knows what tomorrow brings  
In a world, few hearts survive  
All I know is the way I feel  
When it's real, I keep it alive"

She started off with some simple moves as she skated across the ice.

"The road is long, there are mountains in our way  
But we climb a step every day"

Kim braced herself and flipped into a double axel and landed it perfectly.

"Love lift us up where we belong  
Where the eagles cry on a mountain high  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Far from the world we know, up where the clear winds blow"

Slowing down a bit, Kim moved into some simple arm movements and a camel spin. Moving out of spin she made several loops and move spins.

"Some hang on to "used to be"  
Live their lives, looking behind  
All we have is here and now  
All our life, out there to find"

"The road is long, there are mountains in our way,  
But we climb them a step every day"

Kim seemed to have become part of the music. She moved with the music and the lyrics. The audience was mesmerized as they watched her skate across the ice.

"Love lift us up where we belong  
Where the eagles cry on a mountain high  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Far from the world we know, up where the clear winds blow."

"Time goes by  
No time to cry  
Life's you and I  
Alive, today"

Kim worked her way over the ice and jumped into a triple Lutz and landed it with perfection. As the music wound down she slowly made her way to the center of the ice and wrapped her arms around herself. She slowly came to a stop and turned her head up with tears in her eyes. As the music came to an end she closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Love lift us up where we belong  
Where the eagles cry on a mountain high  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Far from the world we know, up where the clear winds blow."

Kim opened her eyes with a smile as she reached down and turned on her mike.

"I hope that you enjoy my interpretation of that song. It really meant a lot to me. This is Kim Possible, I hope you enjoy the Olympics."

The director gave a cut motion and the camera man lowered his camera. Kim staked up to the door as one of the people watching opened it for her. She picked up her skate covers, placed them on her skates, picked up her bag and made her way toward the dressing rooms. She turned to Jim as he stood with the director.

"Thanks Jim."

Jim smiled.

"No problem Kim. The world is going to eat this up. Thanks for letting us film this."

Kim smiled.

"Well, I had another piece of music picked out but after a few things happened I thought this would be the best one to skate to. Now, where is Ron?"

The director handed Jim is clipboard. Jim glanced down at it.

"I think he is going to be demonstrating the Biathlon today. He'll be back later this afternoon. Would you like to try and get up there or would you like to go back to your apartment?"

Kim winced as she shrugged her shoulder.

"I think I'll head back to our room after I change. I could use a little rest. When will they show my part?"

Jim referred to the schedule again.

"It will be shown early this evening. Right after Ron's demonstration of the Biathlon. If you are wondering, he will be back in plenty of time to see it."

Kim smiled.

"Thanks Jim. I'll head back to the room now. What else is on the schedule for us?"

Jim shook his head.

"Nothing really for the next day or so. We have had a request from a certain party to give you a couple of days off. Why don't you two relax a little and celebrate."

Kim grinned.

"And be sure to let you know when and where we are going so that you can film it?"

Jim laughed.

"Well, we would appreciate it."

Kim nodded.

"That was part of our new agreement. I'll let you know."

Jim smiled as Kim walked off toward the changing rooms.

"Oh yes Miss Possible. We will REALLY appreciate it, when we get what we want."

* * *

Ron slid his rifle onto his back as he fumbled with the bindings on his skis. His director walked up.

"You about ready there Ron?"

Ron looked up at her.

"Yeah, just about. I sure wish I could have seen Kim skate, but I guess I'll have to wait like everybody else. So, you want me to ski down this little slope and start my talk. Then you'll run the video that we have already shot showing me out on the track. Then I'll ski into the shooting area and shoot a round."

The director nodded.

"That's the plan. Let me know when you are ready."

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"By the time you get back to the camera crew I'll be ready. Just give me a signal."

The director patted him on the shoulder, then turned and walked back to the camera crew. She waited a moment then gave him the signal to start. Ron pulled his goggles down over his eyes and started to ski down the slope. He reached a spot at the bottom and slid to a stop, raising his goggles he turned to the camera.

"Greetings everyone, Ron Stoppable here to show you what the biathlon is all about. The skiing portion of the biathlon requires fast and physically demanding cross-country free technique racing, while the rifle shooting requires accuracy and control.

When the athletes ski into the shooting range, they must put down their ski poles and take five shots at a metal target located 50 meters away. Each target has five plates, fixed in a straight row, which the athlete must hit. The hit area size changes depending on whether the athlete is shooting in a prone or standing position. When in a prone position, the hit area is the size of a golf ball (45 mm); standing, it's the size of a large grapefruit (115 mm). A top athlete usually takes 20 to 25 seconds to aim and shoot five bullets. Missing a target plate can be costly: depending on the event, a missed shot means either one minute of added time or skiing a 150-meter penalty loop.

There are five separate events in the biathlon. The individual start, the sprint, the pursuit, the relay and the mass start. The names pretty much tell the story of the event. In the individual event the skier must ski the loop five times stopping four times to shoot. If they miss a target then a minute is added to their time. The Sprint is similar but they ski only three laps. If they miss a target in the sprint then they have to ski a penalty lap. The start of the Pursuit is based on the finishing times of the Sprint. The skiers have to ski 5 laps stopping four times to shoot. The relay is just as is says, each team member skis three laps and has to stop twice to shoot. But this time the shooter has three extra bullets instead of the standard five. If they still miss they have to ski a penalty loop. The mass start is everybody starting at the same time instead of the thirty second delay. They have to stop four times to shoot. The same penalty applies. So now let's see how well I can shoot, I'll ski a lap then come in and shoot."

As Ron spoke, several small clips of others skiers and some scenes of Ron skiing were shown. When

he finished talking he put his goggles up on his eyes and started off. As he skied, there was a voice over of his own voice as he demonstrated a number of styles of cross-country skiing. As he skied into the shooting range he found a spot to shoot and stopped. Putting his ski poles down, he pulled his rifle off his back, flipped the snow cover from over the barrel and slid a magazine into the rifle. He took aim and fired his first shot. The black dot disappeared with a hit. He fired four more times, missing one target. When he finished shooting he flipped the cover back over the barrel and slid the rifle back over his shoulders. Facing the camera he spoke as he gasped for breath.

"It's really really hard to shoot straight with your heart beating so hard and you are breathing so hard. You have to force yourself to calm down and steady your shots. It looks like I missed one so I'm off to the penalty lap. This is Ron Stoppable signing off, if you are out there KP I can't wait to get back to you."

Ron skied off onto the penalty lap as the cameras followed him. They followed him as he skied around the penalty lap then back out onto the main course. He waved at the camera as he skied past. The director signaled the camera man to cut and Ron stopped. Skiing back to where everyone stood Ron stopped and pulled off his goggles.

"How was that?"

The director smiled.

"It was perfect. What do you say we take a break? There seems to be something wrong with the crew van. Why don't we stick around for a little while until they can get it fixed? Maybe you can meet some of the other skiers?"

The director pointed to a group of female athletes watching from the edge of the course. They all waved at Ron. He waved back.

"Naw, I need to get back to Kim. I'll just call Wade and I'm sure he can get me back to Vancouver. Until then I will go talk to the ladies."

Ron slipped off his skis and handed the rifle to the property manager who rode with them. Walking off to meet the other athletes he pulled out his communicator.

"Hey Wade, can you get me a ride back to Vancouver? The crew van is down and I'd like to get back as soon as possible."

Wade nodded on the screen.

"Already done. I figured something like this might come up. One of the teams is heading back in just a few minutes. You'll have to time to talk with some of the other athletes before they leave."

Ron smiled.

"Thanks dude. Tell them I'll be right there."

The director watched as Ron made his way over to where the other athletes were. She crossed her arms and sighed in disgust.

"Well, we DID have things set up, but that didn't work."

The camera man nodded toward Ron where he was signing some autographs.

"Do you want me to film that?"

The director shook her head.

"No, all everyone would see is Stoppable signing autographs, who cares about that. We will have to try and set up something else."

The property manager joined the two.

"Got any idea why the bigwigs still want to push this thing. I mean the whole world saw him propose to her."

The director just shrugged.

"Hey, they don't care about sweetness. They want dirt, the dirtier the better. I tried to tell them it'll be near impossible but they don't care. They seem to think the dirt stories will to better then the feel good stories. I think a good heart warmer would be good for the show, but I get my orders same as you. Let's get back to the van and tell Lloyd to go ahead and fix it. No need to fake it anymore. Stoppable will still beat us back. Come on let's get something to eat before we leave."

The group walked off toward the crew van while Ron finished with the autographs and pictures and joined up with the team that would take him back to Vancouver.

* * *

Ron walked into their apartment just as the sun was starting to set.

"You here KP?"

He dropped his ski boots in the corner and hung his coat up in the area near the door. As he did two slim arms surrounded his waist and a warm body pressed itself against his back.

"Oh yeah, I'm here. Feel like something to eat?"

Ron turned to take her into his arms and give her a kiss. She was wearing a nice sweater and a skirt.

"Ummm, booyah! Sounds good. Let me get a shower and we'll find a place to eat."

Kim snuggled against him.

"Already got a place picked up and laid some clothes out for you."

He gave her another little kiss.

"Somebody's is taking care of me."

Kim smiled a demure little smile.

"Oh yeah and looking forward to doing it for a long, long time. Now hit the shower while I call the restaurant and let them know when we will be there."

Ron smiled as he turned toward the bathroom and started to unzip his suit. Kim watched as he made his way to the bathroom. Her eyes took in his toned back and it followed down. A smile graced her face as she sighed. Oh yeah, this was her man and she was dang proud of it.

There was polite and light applause as Kim and Ron entered the restaurant dining room. Kim held on tight to Ron's arm as the hostess led them to their table by the window. They were at Top of Vancouver and the view was astounding. Ron held Kim's chair as she sat down, then took his own seat. The hostess gave them each a menu.

"Marie will be your server this evening. We are honored that you have chosen to dive with us this evening. If there is anything that we can do please let us know."

Kim nodded to her.

"Thank you. We will."

A petite blonde haired waitress stepped up to their table.

"Good evening, my name is Marie and I will be your server this evening. What may I get you to drink?"

Kim smiled.

"Tea will be fine."

Ron nodded.

"same here."

Marie made a note on her pad.

"How about something to start with?"

Kim glanced at the menu again.

"I think I'll have the Classic Caesar Salad."

Marie glanced at Ron and he nodded.

"Sounds good to me."

Marie made another note.

"Would like to order now or should I wait till I bring your salad?"

Ron glanced at Kim with a smile.

"I think I can order for both of us. We'll have the New York Steak, medium rare with baked potato?"

Kim grinned.

"The man knows the way to my heart."

Marie giggled as she finished writing down their order.

"I'll have your drinks and your salads right out. I am honored to be waiting on you. I have been a fan of yours for years and hoped one day to meet you. I was watching the TV the other day when you made your announcement. I would like to add my congratulations. If you need anything, please let me know."

Kim smiled back at her as she handed Marie her menu.

"Thank you, we have really enjoyed being here in Vancouver."

Ron handed Marie and turned back to Kim. She had that look on her face that absolutely melted him.

"You really didn't have to skate like that you know."

Kim blushed and bowed her head down and looked back up at him.

"I just wanted to let everyone know how I felt. You are the only one for me Ron Stoppable and don't you forget it."

Ron smiled.

"Forget it? The most beautiful, most badical girl in the world skated a program in front of the whole world after she dedicated it to me. Add to the fact that she skated to one of the most famous love songs in the world and it adds up that a certain girl really digs the Ron-man."

Kim laughed. Ron marveled at how beautiful she was when she laughed like that. A laugh full of joy and love. He was so lucky. She reached across the table with her left hand, the ring sparkling in the candlelight. She took his hand in hers. She gently caressed his hand. She marveled at his hand. It had taken down villains and creatures, yet with her, touching her, it was incredibly soft.

Ron looked into her eyes. He was about to say something when Marie returned with their drinks and their salads. Kim released his hand sat back in her seat. Marie set down their drinks and their salads and stepped away. Kim pulled out her napkin and laid it in her lap. Ron followed suit and soon they were eating, chatting and laughing as the restaurant turned under them giving them a slowly changing view of the area.

* * *

Hello everyone. This is the Captain. Sorry I have been gone for so long. Life has really thrown me some curves lately. Some really, really hurt. There have been nights that I didn't even want to do anything when I got home except go to bed. Then I lost one of my best KP friends in Cpneb. I will miss him a great deal.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to bring back Wayne for a visit and let Kim and Ron continue on with what they were there for. Kim decided to make a statement of her own as only she can. Thanks for the support. Please send a review. I would appreciate it.


	9. Chapter 9 Tryouts

School of Life

Tryouts

Chapter 9

* * *

Sliding his arm around Kim's slim waist, Ron gently pulled her close to his side. Purring slightly, Kim nestled her head against shoulder. Dinner had been great. It had not been long when she had slipped her right foot out of her heels and had used her foot to curl around Ron's calf. The view out the window had been astounding. Marie had gone way beyond what a normal server would do. When they got ready to leave they found out that their meal had been paid for by someone else at the restaurant. After a quick discussion, Ron made sure that Marie received a tip that she deserved, and that he noticed another young couple in the restaurant. Marie had told them that the couple had recently become engaged themselves and were celebrating. Ron made a deal with the management of the restaurant that he would pay for their meal since someone had paid for theirs. Then after talking with Kim for a moment. He arranged for each table to receive a free dessert for that evening. Kim thought at first it was a little extravagant but realized the Ron wanted to do something special for the evening. It made her love him all the more.

They entered one of the large rooms where the athletes gathered. They joined a group of athletes from a number of the countries watching a large screen television. "The Company of the Ring", one of Ron's favorite movies was on. Kim lead him over to join the group. Although she had seen the movie several times it was something they could share for the evening. They had not been watching for long when a commercial break came on. The commercial started with a group of girls shopping in a certain store. Kim rolled her eyes when she recognized the commercial. The group of girls walked up to a display where one of the store workers was working on the display. One of the girls tapped the worker on the shoulder.

"Excuse me. Could you show us where the Kim Possible collection is?"

The worker turned to the girls, it was Kim. She smiled at the girls.

"Sure! Come on they are right over here."

The girls screamed when they noticed who was waiting on them. Kim lead them to another part of the store and showed them the display. One of them asked.

"Kim do you really wear Club Banana all the time."

Just at that time her Kimmunicator went off. Kim started out the store, stopped and turned back to look at the girls.

"Oh yeah, I wear Club Banana when ever I can. On missions, at home or at school. Get it at Club Banana."

She pointed at her back pocket. The camera zoomed in of the back of her pants showing the Club Banana logo. The words "Get it at Club Banana" froze on the screen. The audience started to cheer and whistle as Kim tried to hide under Ron's arm. Ron looked down at her with a questioning look. She blushed deeply as she tried to smile.

"I thought I might take it up a notch with some of the commercials they wanted me to do. I sorta wanted to get around the little school girl image."

Ron grinned.

"Boooyah!"

Kim grinned back at him for a moment when the alarm on the Kimmunicator went off. She looked down at it and winced. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Is it what time I think it is?"

Kim nodded.

"All the athletes have their training and stuff to do. We..."

Ron finished her sentence.

"are still in school and have work to do. I am sure Dr. and are just waiting for us to come back."

Kim gave him a slight elbow.

"Now let's give them a break. Both of them have been really good working with us. They did let us go out for a little while at least."

Ron took her hand as they headed toward their room.

"I know, but it still tanks. I am sure Davidson is gonna cream me on my paper."

* * *

Kim took her seat in the stadium to wait for the closing ceremonies to start. They were packed and ready to leave as soon as the ceremonies were over. Davidson and the other professor had grilled them that night and for the next full day. Both of them actually had to skip a couple of demonstrations so they could catch up on their school work. The network was not happy, but that had been part of the deal that the two of them would have to keep up their school work. It was only later when Davidson and the other professor were heading back to school did they confide in the two. Davidson took Kim and Ron to the side as the other professor loaded their luggage.

"Kim, Ron, I know that you really wanted to do those last demonstrations but we were eating at a little out of the way restaurant when some of your crews can in. They were going to set up up again. Since it was a couple of events I knew that the two of you wanted to do I thought I would take a little preemptive action. You had gotten a little behind in your work so we decided to get you to caught up and maybe get a little ahead. Things are going to be quite busy for you when you get back to campus."

Ron felt Kim tense up when Davidson mentioned that the network was trying to set them up again. Ron placed his hand on Kim's back and she settled down. Now was not the time to vent, Davidson had done them a favor. Soon it would all be over and they would be back at school and back to their normal "as far as their normal lives went" lives. Kim smiled at Davidson.

"Thanks Dr. Davidson, we appreciate the favor that you did for us. We will see you back on campus."

A touch from Ron brought her back to the present. They watched as a clown crawled out of the hole where the arm with one of the torches did not raise up during the opening ceremony. They laughed with everyone else as the clown "fixed" the torch arm and raised it to its proper place with the others. The crowd came to it's feet as the woman who was not able to light her torch during the opening ceremony came out and lit the torch one last time. Kim nestled back into Ron's arms as they settled down to enjoy the rest of the evening. Kim was content. They had demonstrated a number of events and had a good time while being there. They had also made a number of new friends and learned to be a little more careful in the future. Also, one of the most important moments in her life occurred here. Having Ron kneel before her and propose to her on live television would be a moment she would cherish for the rest of her life. Let the doubters keep writing about how she should be with one of the hot actors or sports figures. She had made her choice. Lifting her head from it's place on Ron's shoulder she gave him a demure glance. She gave her a smile that made her heart jump a few beats. Sighing happily, she put her head back down on his shoulder to watch the rest of the ceremonies.

* * *

Ron pulled Kim's bag from the baggage conveyor belt and set it on the floor. Kim was holding onto his bad and had both of their backpacks. They were both tired and ready to get some sleep. Kim extended the handle to her bag, slid her backpack onto her back and handed Ron his backpack. He put on his backpack and grabbed the handle to his bag just as Kim had done. Turning around, they headed for the longtime parking where the Sloth was parked. Wade had arranged for the Sloth to be delivered to the long term parking the day before so they would not have to pay a large fee. Kim stopped for a moment outside of one of the ladies' rooms.

"Hey Ron, I need to take a pitstop before we get the Sloth. Wait for me?"

Ron reached for her main bag.

"Let me take care of your bag while you're gone. I'll wait right here."

Kim ducked into the nearest ladies' room, did her business and just about to walk out when she heard a shrill scream and a loud feminine voice scream out.

"Hey LOOK! It's Ron Stoppable!"

She stepped quickly out of the ladies' room to see Ron get mobbed by a bunch of young women, some wearing "Vandercraft" sweatshirts or coats. They had surrounded him before he could even think to make a break for it. They were snapping pictures and shoving papers for him to autograph faster than he could react. When they started to hang all over him and get their friends to take picture, Kim figured it was time to step into things. Ron was a little flustered.

"Ladies, ladies, there is enough Ron man to go around."

He looked up to see Kim standing there watching him with her arms crossed.

"But there's one lady that has dibs on all of the Ron man. That's my badical beautiful fiance Kim Possible."

The girls turned around to see Kim standing there watching. The clamor died down quickly when they realized that she was standing right there watching. After letting Ron stew for a few seconds, Kim unfolded her arm and walked up to him. It was like the parting of the Red Sea as the mob of girls got out of the way as she walked up. Kim snuggled up to Ron for a second, then turning to face him she pulled him down for a kiss. Several cameras flashed as they held the kiss for a few seconds. Pulling back she smiled at the other girls.

"Sorry ladies, but this one is taken."

The group of girls laughed and calmly asked if they could get some pictures with the famous pair. Kim and Ron readily agreed and after several pictures and many autographs the session broke up. The group waved to the pair as they gathered their luggage and started back toward where the Sloth was picked. As they turned the corner, two men with cameras walked up to the group of girls. They handed each of the girls some money.

"Thanks for the help girls, Possible appeared before we could get any really good pictures but you did your part."

One of the girls spoke.

"Really? I thought we did better than good, after all making something of that loser took some acting."

Another pushed her to the side.

"Speak for yourself. I was intensely enjoying myself. After all, I just transferred to Vandercraft, and I plan a lot of meetings with him."

Another girl stood on the edge of the group. She quietly watched the group and whispered under her breath with a sneer on her face.

"You can have the guy all you want. It's POSSIBLE that I want. Kim's next semester at Vandercraft will be very interesting."

* * *

Kim sighed as she pulled her bag up to the door to her dorm room. She had barely gotten her key in the door when it flew open. Janice enveloped her in a huge hug. Kim returned it as she struggled to breathe. After a few seconds she gasped out.

"Nice to see you too but air is becoming an issue."

Janice laughed as she pulled back.

"Sorry about that, it's just nice to have my roomie back. You have GOT to tell me everything! OHHHH WOW, when you two made your announcement, then Ron did what he did... I mean that was so awesome...then...then..."

Kim raised her hand and motioned for Janice to retreat into the room so she could pull her bag in. Janice backed up and helped Kim put her backpack on her bed. Janice flopped on her bed and gazed up at Kim. Kim flopped down on her own bed and zipped open her bag. Pulling a small bag out of her luggage, she tossed it to Janice. Janice caught it and pulled it open. Her mouth dropped open as she pulled an Olympic sweater from her bag. She pulled it open with a squeal. Kim smiled.

"I saw that and knew that it was you."

Janice put the sweater down and faced Kim.

"Okay, now, spill...TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

Kim sighed.

"Okay, we had not planned to make the announcement so soon but after we found out that the network was trying to set us up with other athletes we knew we had to do something. The press were really tough to deal with up there. It was like no one believe that I wanted to be with Ron and the same for him. So we went ahead and made the announcement. But I had no idea that Ron was going to do what he did, or that he had another engagement ring. That really surprised me."

Janice squealed.

"OHHHH, that was the biggest news all over campus. I mean it really rocked the campus."

Kim rolled her eyes.

"I have a feeling that I was away from campus was a good thing."

Janice laughed as she nodded.

"Oh yeah, Glenn and I really got grilled by everybody asking did we know. Of course we didn't say a thing. But now, tell me about your big date after the announcement. I know that you went to that fancy restaurant but what did you do afterward."

Kim blushed a little.

"Well, we did go for a little stroll and then made our way back to the Olympic Village. We got back just in time to see that commercial."

Janice grinned.

"Oh yeah, that one is already a fav of all the guys on campus. Now tell me about everything else."

Kim sat back on her bed.

"Okay, we got there and made our way to the Village..."

* * *

Ron was putting away his clothes when Glen came into the room. A big grin broke out on his face as he walked in.

"Dude, I heard that you were two were back on campus. How was the trip?"

Ron flopped down on his bed.

"It was pretty great! I am a little sore in places no one should be sore, but KP and I had a good time."

Glen snickered.

"I gotta deal you. That fall you took on the ski jump...that was legendary."

Ron groaned.

"Man, you have no idea how bad that hurt."

Glen took a seat in his desk chair with a smile across his face.

"Well, I am sure that Kim 'helped' you recover."

Ron blushed to the roots of his hair.

"Yeah, well, maybe she did."

Glen nodded.

"I saw the news conference and have to say that I was not surprised. I was in the Student Center snack shop when it came on the TV there. There was total pandemonium when you two made the announcement, and the guys whistled while most of the girls swooned when you knelt and asked Kim live on camera."

Ron grinned as he rolled over on the bed.

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise her."

Glen laughed.

"Oh I think you did. I know you were there, but I got a good look at her face. She was totally taken by surprise. Now tell me about the rest of the trip."

* * *

Kim finished pulling on her cheer uniform and ran a brush through her hair. This was the first practice she was able to participate in since returning from the Olympics. She had a lot of work to do to make up for the time she was gone. Filling in at most of the upcoming game would be something she would have to deal with. She stretched her arms over her head when a voice called from behind her.

"You aren't wearing your ring."

Kim spun around to see Lauren standing behind her watching. Kim nodded and looked at her hand.

"Yeah, if I am in class I wear the first one that Ron gave me. If we are out somewhere I'll wear the one he gave me in Vancouver. But, out on the floor, doing cheers, or out on missions, I don't. I'm afraid that I might lose them. Besides, it might be a distraction and I don't want that."

Kim finished stretching as she finished speaking. Leaning over she picked up her pompoms. Lauren already had hers in her hands. Kim joined up with Lauren as they headed out of the locker room and out into the gym. Glenda was talking with the rest of the squad when Kim and Lauren walked up. Kathy scowled at Kim.

"About time you decided to come back to the real world."

Kim walked right past Kathy and joined the main group of cheerleaders. Mrs. Sweeney nodded to Kim.

"Welcome back Kim and congratulations."

Kim blushed as the slight applause from the other cheerleaders as Mrs. Sweeney continued.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen settle down, we can all grill Kim after practice. Now you all know that our mascot got hurt and we have been looking for a replacement. We had a list of nominations and have narrowed the list down to two. I have given each of them a Bull Dog head and they are waiting just outside. They will come in here and perform a Bull Dog routine. After both have done a routine all of you will vote for who you think is the best."

Everyone took a seat on the bleachers and the first Bull Dog came out. His routine looked like he had been watching too many team mascots. When the music started he moved rather stiffly and seemed to have difficulty moving with the music. Just as he left he looked at Kathy and acted like he sneezed. Kim noticed that Kathy gently nudged those of her posse sitting around her.

The next Bull Dog came in running on all fours howling like a dog. He slid to a stop in front of the bleacher and went into a wild display of dance moves and antics. He pulled a few stunts with the cheerleaders that had them all laughing. All except Kathy and her posse. When the music finished the person in the Bull Dog suit picked up a basketball and made a number of moves that would have impressed one of the Harlem Globetrotters. At the end of his routine he ran to the end of the basketball court, jumped onto a springboard set on the floor under the goal and leapt into the air and dunked the ball. The rest of the cheerleaders jumped to their feet and cheered. Mrs. Sweeney looked around and called both of the candidates back to middle of the floor.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen. We have two candidates for the position of the Bull Dog. Let's vote. All for candidate number one raise your hand."

Kathy, her posse and a few of the other team members raised their hands. Kim noted that the last few hesitated at first until Kathy glared at them. But there were only a few votes. Kathy stared at a few others but they didn't move. Mrs. Sweeney nodded.

"Okay, now all for candidate number two."

Kim's hand went up along with the rest of the team. There was no doubt who the winner was. Mrs. Sweeney smiled.

"Well, it looks like candidate number two is the winner. Congratulations everyone, you have chosen someone who is very familiar with being the Bull Dog. You take you heads off gentlemen."

Both figures took the Bull Dog heads off. Kim already knew who candidate number two was but had no idea who the first one was. When the head came off the reason of Kathy's actions were clear. The first candidate was Kathy's boyfriend. Kathy scowled.

"Hey, Possible must have known who it was and got all of you to vote of him."

Mrs. Sweeney turned to face Kathy.

"Oh really Miss Jayrich? And just WHEN was she able to accomplish this? Everyone in this room knows they just got back from the Olympics yesterday after traveling all day. Miss Possible didn't know that we would be having the tryout today and Mr. Stoppable was only contacted this morning. Your friend there had time to think of his routine and prepare. Mr. Stoppable came in here with little preparation and did what he did. I also would like to suggest that your friend come up with a better signal as to who was who."

Kathy's face went red as Mrs. Sweeney turned to Ron.

"Congratulations, Mr. Stoppable. You will be the new Bull Dog. You can join us for practice. Mr. Davis, thank you for trying out. Let's hit the floor ladies and gentlemen, we have practice to do. Ron, I'll give you five minutes to get something to drink and be back on the floor."

* * *

Kim slowly massaged Ron's back as he lay groaning on his bed.

"And I thought Coach McClintock was a slave driver. He's got nothing on her."

Kim giggled.

"And you thought the cheerleaders had it easy. You'll do fine. The team was really impressed with your routine, but using your foot to scratch your ear was a little much. Although everyone was impressed with your flexibility."

Ron moaned again as Kim moved on ice pack on his shoulder. She shook her head.

"Nice move by the way. When Kathy missed her jump to the top of the tower you made a nice catch. You gonna be okay?"

Ron pushed himself up and sat up.

"Yeah, I saw her foot slip and knew which way she was going to fall."

Kim snorted.

"Oh yeah, if anyone is an expert on falling it's you."

Ron turned to glare at her for a second then bent over to give her a kiss.

"Point to you. She okay?"

Kim shrugged.

"Yeah, she was a little bruised. Her ego more than her body. She had all but demanded to get the top spot and everyone let you try just to shut her up. The fact that she could not do it hurt, but the fact that you saved her from being hurt was worse."

Ron stood up.

"Yeah, you want to get a bite to eat?"

Kim nodded.

"Maybe later. I need to head uptown to get some stuff from the Book Exchange."

Ron turned to her.

"Want some company?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"You can if you want, but don't you have a test in math tomorrow."

Ron nodded.

"Yeah, I do. Tell you what. Let me hit the books for couple of hours and I'll meet you at the Dog House for a late supper."

Kim grabbed her purse and stood up.

"Sounds good to me. That will give me plenty of time to find what I need and get a little studying in myself."

She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a little peck on the nose.

"See you in a couple of hours."

Ron pulled her into a hug and gave the top of her head a kiss.

"I'll be there."

Kim turned and rubbed his chest before she headed out the door. Ron grabbed his math text book and notes and carried them to his desk. He watched from the window as Kim came into sight and disappeared across campus.

* * *

The street lights were on as Kim made her way toward the Book Exchange. Normally, she would not have gone through the trouble of going to the Exchange but they were the only one that carried some of the extra things for the cheer leading team. There was also some stuffed Bull Dog there and she wanted to get one for Ron. She also wanted to get him a special cheer leading team sweatshirt with his name on it. She was proud of him and what he had done that day. One he had made the team with the most impressive display of being a mascot she had ever seen him do and he had caught Kathy as she fell getting her from getting hurt. Even after Kathy had railed at him for every tiny mistake he had made before hand. She wanted to call her mom too.

She had made her purchases and was on the way back to the Sloth. It was a busy evening at the Exchange and the various restaurants so the parking lot was full. She had finally found a parking spot in another parking lot near where one the local bars had recently closed. The light that normally lit the area had been broken but there was still plenty of light from the others in the area. She wasn't worried. She noticed a old van parked next to the Sloth and she wondered how if the interior looked as bad as the exterior. If it did she doubted that it would be able to get out of the lot. She started to dig in her purse for her keys as she approached the door. Standing at the door digging through her purse she remembered that she had put her keys in her pants pocket. Just as she pulled her keys from her pocket she heard a pop from the open window behind her. Her body jerked as the threads of the tazer hit her. She was barely conscious as her body hit the parking lot.

The side door to the van slid open as two dark figures jumped out and picked her up. They stripped her purse and her bag from her hand and dropped them to the ground. The two pulled her into the van and dropped her to the floor. Flipping her over on her stomach, they pulled her hands behind her back and tied them. A cloth was tied over her eyes while other cloth with a large knot in the middle was forced into her mouth and tied behind her head. She felt her ankles being tied together as the engine of the van started. It accelerated smoothly out of the parking spot, through the parking lot and into the street. She was just about to get the use of her arms and legs back when she heard the hammer to a gun being pulled back. A ring of metal pressed against her head.

"Don't even think about giving us any trouble little girl. Just do as we say and nobody is gonna get hurt, not too bad that is."

She felt him pat her backside as he finished his sentence. She knew that she was at a disadvantage at this point. She didn't know if there were more than the two she remembered seeing and to start a fight now would not be a good idea. The best thing she could do is be still and do whatever they told her to do. But, she could still use her ears and her mind. Listening could be a very important trait for right now. She would wait, for now. Also, Ron was out there. He had gone into space before to find her, following her now would be easy.

* * *

Hi everyone. Thanks for hanging in there with me. I am slowly getting back into the swing of things. Life is looking up a little. We had to close the office we have had for 20 years and move the business to my parent's house. This helps in many ways. One, we will save about $700 per month by doing this. Two, it is a big help to my parents to have me around the house. Now they have diagnosed my dad with Alzheimer's, it helps them to have me there.

This is the Captain

Right hand salute

roger and out.


	10. Chapter 10 Out of the Darkness

School of Life

Chapter 10

Out of the Darkness

* * *

Pacing back and forth in front of the Dog House, Ron looked at his watch. Kim should have been there fifteen minutes ago. It was not like her to be this late much less not even calling. He glanced over in the direction of the Book Exchange. It was like her to get caught up in shopping. He stared for the Book Exchange to see if he could find her. On the way he passed the main parking lot. He stopped and stared toward the back of the lot. Something was not right. The Sloth was parked at the back edge of another parking lot, the same Ron had warned Kim about using. Shaking his head, he continued toward the Book Exchange. Pulling the door open, he walked in and started to look around. She didn't seem to be around. Walking over to the checkout he saw one of Kim's friends.

"Hey Diane, have you seen Kim?"

Diane nodded.

"Yeah, she was in here about an hour ago. She said she was going to head back to the dorm and study before meeting you. Something wrong?"

Ron thought for a moment.

"I don't know. We were supposed to meet at the Dog House twenty minutes ago. You said she left an hour ago, but the Sloth is still in the parking lot. I think I better go check this out."

Ron ran from the store and headed in the direction of the Sloth. As he got closer his heart started to race. Her purse and some bags were on the ground under the Sloth and she was nowhere to be seen. Ron pulled Kim's Kimmunicator out of her purse and called Wade. Wade's face appeared on the screen of the Kimmunicator.

"What's wrong Ron? What are you doing with Kim's Kimmunicator?"

Ron spoke rapidly.

"Wade, something's wrong. Kim was supposed to meet me at the Dog House. She was late so I started to look for her after she didn't answer the phone. She didn't even answer the Kimmunicator. I found the Sloth parked in a parking space near campus with her stuff stuck under it."

Wade's eyes went wide. Kim never failed to answer the Kimmunicator. His hands flew over the keys to her keyboard. Soon he stopped and stared at his screens.

"Ron! Something's is wrong. Her chip shows her heart rate is way up. The locator chip shows that she is in some type of vehicle moving west on the main highway. Something else. My medical check shows that the electrical system to her body is scrambled. It's almost like she has been tazed or something."

Ron pulled his set of keys out of his pocket and opened the Sloth. He dumped her stuff in the passenger seat and started the car. He pulled out of the parking lot and accelerated up the street.

"Wade, send me the tracking info to the Sloth. Then contact Dr. Director and tell her I think Kim's been kidnapped. I'm going after her."

Wade nodded on the screen as Ron made the turn toward the highway.

* * *

Kim lay quietly on the rough bottom of the van as it rolled down whatever road they were on. Kim estimated that they had to be on a highway because they were moving at a good pace and were not stopping at intervals. She could also hear the sounds of large trucks around them. The effects of the tazer were starting to wear off as she tried to curl up on the floor. One she wanted to find out how well her muscles responded to commands and she wanted to get her head in a better position to hear what was going on in the van. She knew that there were more in the van than just the two that had grabbed her and the driver. Someone was in the front passenger seat, and there was at least one extra person in the back with the original two. None of the occupants had talked to her directly since they had finished tying her up, other than what the one had said to her.

Lying there silently, the knot of cloth in her mouth drying her mouth out, she tried to relax. She knew at any moment she might need every bit of strength that she had and she might ever need. She was sure they were not going to kill her, but there were plenty other unpleasant things that they could do. One thought that relaxed her was the thought of Ron being out there. The show on the radio started at the same time that she was supposed to meet Ron and it was getting ready to go off. If Ron was ever Ron, he was already looking for her. If Ron was looking for her then Wade was looking for her. If so, then they already knew where she was and were moving in. That thought flashed through her mind as the van slowly and merged to the right.

The van continued to slow and came to a stop. They seemed to be waiting at a light or a stop-sign as she could hear the person she assumed was the driver muttering "come on, come on". The van turned right and accelerated up the street. They made a number of turns until the van came to a stop with the engine idling. The passenger in the front seat got out and she could hear the loud rattle of either a garage door or one of those sliding metal doors. The van moved forward and stopped. The driver revved the motor a couple of time then turned of the ignition. The side sliding door opened and the musty smell of a warehouse permeated the interior of the van. Several hands rolled her over on her back and one person grabbed her under her arms while the second grabbed her legs. They carried her out of the van and across the floor. A new voice called in the distance.

"Put her in the old office and make sure she don't go anywhere. The boss will be down in a minute to get a look at her."

One of her captors grumbled but seemed to move in a new direction. The two stopped at one point and the one holding her feet dropped them to the floor. A voice came from the direction from the one holding her from behind.

"Okay sweet thing. I'm gonna stand you up for a second. No funny business or you will regret it. You understand?"

Kim nodded as the man lifted her to her feet. She stood there for a few seconds as he walked around in front of her. She felt his shoulder brush against her stomach and his hands connected behind her knees. She leaned forward over onto his back. With a slight grunt he stood up with her draped over his shoulder. She felt him turn his head toward her.

"That was a good girl."

Kim heard the rattle of a door knob and the sound of a door opening. Her captor stepped forward and the sounds of the warehouse faded as he carried her into what she assumed was an office. Her captor stopped and bent forward dropping her on an old cot. The springs complained as her weight hit them. There seemed to be an old musty mattress on top of the springs. The figure that had carried her lifted her feet and placed them on the cot.

"Okay little lady, get comfortable. You might be here for a little while."

She settled back on the mattress and laid her head down and listened as the men left the room. Listening carefully she counted the number of steps leaving the room. When the door closed, she lay still listening quietly. The room was quiet and she could not hear anyone else in the room. Taking the chance, she rolled over on her back and tried to position herself. If she stretched a little she might be able to pull her hands over her feet and in front of her. She was just about to make her move when she heard footsteps outside the door. She rolled back over on her side facing the door. The door opened and she could sense someone standing in the door. There was a muted curse and the door slammed shut. A loud voice shouted.

"Get Jason over here. JASON! YOU IDIOT! GET OVER HERE!"

She heard the man's voice who caught her come up to the door as the other voice finished yelling.

"Do you have any idea who you've got?"

Her captor's voice stammered.

"What do you mean boss? It's just a sweet piece of meat. The client should be happy with this one. Besides she practically fell right in our laps."

There were a few more curse words outside the door from who she assumed was the boss.

"That may be but now we have trouble of the likes we have never seen. All because of her."

Her captor's voice paused for a moment.

"Who is she then?"

The boss's voice rattled the window to the door.

"THAT'S KIM POSSIBLE IN THERE YOU DUMB..."

The boss's voice paused a moment.

"You just kidnapped Kim Possible. Do you have any idea what that means? That means every law enforcement group in the nation is going to hunting us including a few you don't know about and don't WANT to know about. Add to the fact that her engagement to her partner was the biggest news of the Olympics. I hope like... that she isn't hurt. Right now we have to clear out of here. Start getting packed. We'll leave her here and have someone call in a tip where she is."

Another voice called out. Kim's heart nearly leapt out of her chest when she heard it.

"I don't think you have to worry about the police finding you. You DO have to worry about the fact that I found you."

There was a loud click and everyone started screaming about the lights going out. Kim smiled behind her gag. Ron was here.

* * *

Ron leveled the Sloth over the spot where Kim's chip told the tracking system she was being held. Wade told Ron that Kim's biometric signs showed that her heart rate and breathing were up but no more so than when on a mission. They also showed that she was not injured up to this point. With the cloaking function engaged he guided the Sloth to an area beside the warehouse in a secluded spot near the rear of the building. He climbed out and settled himself. He was not in his mission clothes, at least not in him mission clothes. But he was wearing the mission clothes from his second school. Pulling the hood over his head he composed himself. Then he reached out into the air and the Lotus Blade appeared in his hand. Putting the Lotus Blade into a scabbard across his back, turned a scaled the side of the building.

Ron glanced down into the warehouse through an open skylight. The scan that Wade had made of the inside had indicated that Kim was in one of the offices in a set of office that ran down the center of the main area. He could see one man standing outside of one of the offices. That had to be the one that Kim was in. Moving quietly to another skylight in a remote part of the warehouse, he slipped through the opening and into the warehouse. He quickly made note of all the occupants of the warehouse and where they all were. One group seemed to be gathered near another set of offices across from where Kim was being held. He moved along some stacks of boxes and along the back wall of the group of offices. Stopping at an open window where there was a light on he stopped and listened. He concentrated on one voice who seemed to be on the phone.

"Yeah, the boys picked up one at the University...No, I haven't seen her but apparently she's real top choice...No, they haven't touched her yet but that don't mean anything these days...We'll set up delivery by tomorrow...yeah, got the stuff right here. We'll give her the first dose soon so she'll be ready by the time she get's there. Once we finish with her she'll be compliant and appreciative."

Ron's blood nearly came to a boil. While they had not said it, he had a pretty good idea what they were planning for her. The scuff of a shoe on the concrete floor came to his ears. Someone was close. REAL close. He melted into the darkness behind the offices and waited. One of the men came walking by slowly like he was looking for something. Ron waited in the blackness of the shadows until the man was close. Just about the time the man reached him he noticed Ron standing there. Ron noticed his eyes focus on him. Before the man could react Ron struck. He drove one fist into the man's stomach folding him in half. Then the knife edge of Ron's other hand came down across the back of the man's neck. The man collapsed to the floor without a sound. Ron pulled the man further into the shadows and tied him up with plastic zip ties. After Ron pulled a container of the lip-gloss knockout gas and let the man take a few good sniffs before putting it up. He figured the man would be out for awhile at least.

The sound of laughter grew louder signaling the approach of several more of the men. Ron jumped behind a stack of boxes and waited for the group to pass. They stopped just a few feet from him and congregated around one of the others. He laughed with the others as he rubbed his hands.

"Oh yeah, this one is the best we've gotten in a long time. She all but crawled into the van with us. She is soft in all the right places and firm in the better places. I look forward to helping with her 'training'. That gag fit that pretty little mouth just right and I bet those lips are super soft. I got a chance to cop a few feels when I picked up her and can't wait to get to the rest of her. I..."

A loud voice called out from the direction where Kim was being held.

"JASON! YOU IDIOT! GET OVER HERE!"

* * *

The laughter disappeared from the man's face as he started to jog in the direction of the other set of offices. Ron started to move from behind the boxes when one of the men stopped and started to look around.

"Jeff, Jeff, where are you?"

The man took only a few steps when a black figure appeared out of the blankness in front of him. Before consciousness left him, he swore that the figures eyes were glowing with blue light.

* * *

Jason jogged over to where his boss stood fuming at the door where the girl was being held. He could tell his boss was more than a little upset. The man glared at him as he approached.

"Do you have any idea who you've got?"

Jason stammered as he answered.

"What do you mean Craig? It's just a sweet piece of meat. The client should be happy with this one. Besides she practically fell right in our laps."

Craig muttered a few more curse words.

"That may be but now we have trouble of the likes we have never seen. All because of her."

Jason paused for a moment, then gestured toward the door.

"Who is she then?"

His boss's face turned red as his answer rattled the window to the door.

"THAT'S KIM POSSIBLE IN THERE YOU DUMB..."

The man forced himself to calm down. After a few seconds he began to speak slowly and firmly.

"You just kidnapped Kim Possible. Do you have any idea what that means? That means every law enforcement group in the nation is going to hunting us including a few you don't know about and don't WANT to know about. Add to the fact that her engagement to her partner was the biggest news of the Olympics. I hope like... that she isn't hurt. Right now we have to clear out of here. Start getting packed. We'll leave her here and have someone call in a tip where she is."

Then Jason heard a voice come out of the darkness. It was so full of ice that it felt like the temperature of the warehouse dropped twenty degrees.

"I don't think you have to worry about the police finding you. You DO have to worry about the fact that I found you."

There was a loud click and the warehouse fell into darkness. The group pulled their weapons out and started to look around. There was practically no light inside the warehouse except from what little was coming in from the street lights outside. All the men were yelling and pointing their guns in every direction. Craig hissed out loud.

"Calm down you idiots. Derek go find out what's wrong with the lights. Brian, go with him. Jason and rest of you spread out. That was only one voice and he acted like he was the only one. Find him and kill him."

Each of the men pulled out a small tactical flashlight and started to move out. Ron's eyes followed one man. That was the one called Jason. Ron followed Jason as he moved along the floor toward another area of the warehouse. He picked up a small rock off the floor and tossed it to the side. It ricocheted across the floor. Jason spun and shone his light in the direction of the sound. The man watched as his men moved off into the darkness. He turned and entered the office where Kim was. He shone his flashlight over at her. To his surprise she had almost pulled her hands over her feet. He jumped forward and tackled her.

* * *

Jason slowly moved around the end of the offices and toward the rear of the warehouse. They should not have any trouble catching this guy, after all, it was just one dude. Besides, his guys were tough and and taken down any and all competition. Sure they beat up their share of little girls but everyone of his men had been blooded. The sound just to his left startled him. Swinging his light and gun in that direction he didn't see anything. He steadied himself for a second then turned back in the direction he was going. That was when his heart jumped to his throat.

A tall dark figure stood barely visible in front of him just inches away. Before he could move or say anything the figure's hand moved almost faster than he could see and struck in the neck area. Pain shattered through his body as every muscle seem to lose it's strength. The figure caught him as he fell forward, scooping his gun from his hand as he fell. He felt himself being laid on the floor on his back. The figure stood over him with his gun in it's hand. He was sure the figure was going to shoot him. But what happened them almost caused him to void his bladder. The figure took the automatic in two hands and bent the gun. He watched in sheer terror as he watched the steel of his favorite piece seem to turn to clay in the figures hands.

The destroyed piece fell on his lap as the figure knelt beside him. The same voice as before came to his ears.

"You think you are such a big man? Kidnapping girls to do what you want with them. You touched my KP. You did worse than touch my KP. You...hurt...her. You were going to do some awful things to her. Maybe I would 'fix' you so that you won't be able to do that again."

The figure stood in the limited light and pulled a long sword from it's back. He watched as the blade shown as the figure stood over him.

"Yeah, this will 'fix' you just fine."

Jason's bladder voided as the blade slashed down to open up the front of his pants. He waited for the pain to come, but it never did. The figure lowered the blade until his felt it prick the end of his nose.

"Take this as a warning. If I ever hear of you doing anything like this ever, I will hunt you down and finish the job."

Jason swallowed as the figure sheathed the sword and knelt over him. One hand came forward and grabbed his hair lifting his head off the floor. The other hand came from nowhere and everything went black.

* * *

Ron dropped the man's head to the floor and started to turn away. Pausing for a moment, he drove his foot between the man's legs with enough force to lift him off the floor. Ron growled as he started to turn away.

"That was for KP, be grateful I knocked you out first."

Looking up on the wall, Ron noticed a first aid kit. He opened it up and glanced in. Pulling the disposable ice pack from inside, he activated it and dropped it on Jason.

"I thought I'd put some ice on that for you."

Ron turned and disappeared into the darkness of the warehouse.

* * *

Craig was sweating even though it was cool in the warehouse. He was furious at Jason for the stupidity of kidnapping Kim Possible but after some thought it might be a way to get even more money out of the deal. A simple ransom could be paid or if he was really lucky and could get her out of the country, then the sky was the limit. But that was not what was making him sweat. Right now his men were out there looking for whoever had broken in. Whoever it was knew who was in the room behind him and was seriously pissed about it. Craig had heard a few startled cries in the darkness during the past few minutes.

"Jason?...Danny?...Carl?"

His calls went unanswered. The fact that NO ONE answered bothered him more that he really wanted to think about. He shifted his grip on Kim. He had one arm around her throat in a choke-hold. He had been surprised when he entered the room to find her almost ready to free herself. The one-sided fight had been brief. He had pulled her arms back behind her and high enough to make her groan from the pain. Taking another rope he wrapped it around her neck once and tied it to her hands. She had to hold her hand high on her back to keep from strangling herself. Now he waited and waited. The only sound was his breathing and the breathing of the girl. She appeared to be quite calm as if she knew who was out there. He put his gun down and undid her gag. She coughed for a moment as he dropped the gag to the floor and picked his gun up. Pressing the barrel to her head he hissed into her ear.

"Okay little darling, I have every idea that you know who is out there. Now you tell him to back off or the world will be minus one never to be married heroine. The two of us are going to walk out of here to the van and we are going to leave. If he is cooperative enough I just might dump you later. Get it!"

He pressed the barrel of the gun into her head until he heard a hiss of pain for her. She nodded.

"Okay, I'll tell him but don't you think it would be easier for me to walk if my feet were untied and you didn't have to drag me?"

Craig thought about that a moment then shook his head.

"No doing. I'll just drag you. Now. We are going to move to the door and you are going to tell you little friend to turn the lights back on and let us go or you are dead."

He picked her up by her head and carried her to the door and set her on the floor.

"Hey! You out there! The girl has something to say."

Kim coughed.

"Ron! He wants you to turn on the lights and let us get to the van. Let us leave and he says he won't harm me and will let me go later."

Craig growled into the darkness.

"You better do as she says and if I see anyone move she gets it. Do you hear me you've got two minutes."

For a couple of minutes there was no answer and no sound except for the rattling of one of the fans. The tapping of the fan was almost more than Craig could take, then in answer to his demands the lights of the warehouse came on. He squinted for a moment and looked around. No one could be seen and the tapping of the fan had stopped. He grabbed Kim around the neck and shoulder and picked her up. He moved quickly across the floor toward the van. He had the keys to the van in the hand that he was carrying Kim with. With a push of a button the side door of the van slid open. He backed into the van watching for anyone to make a move. Pressing the button again, the door slid shut and locked.

Dumping Kim onto the floor he moved into the driver's seat and inserted the key in the ignition. Starting the van, he pulled forward until he reached another garage door. He reached up and press the button to a remote taped to the top of the roof. The garage door clattered open. He floored the accelerator and roared out of the warehouse. Turning up the alley he turned his head back to Kim.

"We are on our way sweetheart. Sorry, but I have no intention of letting you go. You are worth too much. Maybe we'll have a little fun along the way."

He turned back to look out the windshield to see a black figure flying into the windshield. He had just the time to scream before it exploded in his face. His scream was cut short when a boot caught him in the center of his chest.

* * *

Kim shuffled herself to the side of the van as the man started the van. As the man had started the van she had heard a soft thump on the side and then the roof of the van. Ron was on the roof. She had to find something to hold onto because she knew that this would be a very short and very wild ride. She almost shook her head. The man was so smart and so dumb at the same time. He remarked that the tapping of the old fan was driving him crazy when he should have realized that the power was off and the fan should not be tapping. The tapping was Ron telling her what the plan was. He was going to turn on the lights and let the man take her out of the building then he would stop him just outside. Kim had no idea on how he was going to stop the van but she knew she better hang on. The shattering of the windshield and the man's scream came to her ear's just before the metal rending crash of the van hitting something. The van spun around and her world went black as the van turned over.

* * *

Kim heard a soft voice calling her.

"KP, you okay, please talk to me."

She opened her eyes to see the most glorious sight to her eyes; Ron's brown eyes gazing down at her.

Smiling, she found she could move her arms. Raising them up around his neck she pulled him down for a kiss she was sure he would not soon forget. Pulling back after the kiss he sighed with his eyes closed.

"Booyah."

She took a good look at him. He was dressed in a ninja outfit with his hood pulled back over his head. She looked around. The remains of the van lay smoking on its side several feet away. A pair of legs stuck out from the other side. Startled she sat up quickly, as she did her head swam and she had to reach out to grab Ron to steady herself.

"Ron you didn't...?"

Ron bowed his head for a moment and Kim's heart nearly exploded. What had he done? He sighed for a moment then looked up into her eyes.

"No Kim, he is alive. He's hurt pretty bad but he is alive. I'm sorry but I sorta went medieval on all of them. Especially the one caught you and the boss over there. Wade has already scanned them and contacted Dr. Director. They should be here any moment. Kim sighed and nodded her head.

"That's good then we can wait together."

Ron shook his head.

"I think I need to get out of here. I don't think Dr. Director needs to see me like this."

Before Kim could answer another voice came from up the alley.

"Everything will be okay Ron."

Both of them looked up to see Dr. Director walk up to them from the shadows.

"I believe that you need to change into your regular mission clothes. They would be a lot easier to explain than what you have on."

Ron looked down at his outfit.

"Yeah well uhhhh..."

Betty smiled.

"Again, don't worry Stoppable. I know about your training. Sensei is sending a representative to debrief you. The agents here all have top clearance, and know that right now they are see nothing but what they need to see. First we will get the two of you back to school then we'll start getting this mess cleaned up. "

* * *

Well, Kim is okay but now there is a mess to clean up. There might be a lot of questions to be answered. But I think Dr. Director will put a tight lid on the whole deal. Ron stepped up again when Kim needed him. I am sure she'll thank him property later. Now he is the new school mascot and Kim is still on the cheer-team. I am sure they will have fun. Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

This is the Captain

Roger and out

Right hand salute.


	11. Chapter 11 New Friends

School of Life

Chapter 11

By Captainkodak1

* * *

Hello everyone. Well, I got back to this story. I am really sorry for the big delay. A lot of things have been going on and they all ganged up together to make it hard to get this story back in the running. Thanks for waiting and I hope the wait was worth it.

* * *

Lights, cameramen and reporters filled the street outside of the warehouse. The news of the break up of the kidnapping ring was a big story. A number of co-eds from around the nation had disappeared only to be ransomed or never seen again. The facts that Global Justice was on site and that Kim Possible was involved somehow made the news even bigger. Rumors flew fast and furious, from Kim Possible being kidnapped to she and Ron were involved in picking out the newest captives. One enterprising reporter of somewhat questionable ethics had even traced all of the cities that Kim and Ron had been to and tried to make a connection with any and all disappearances that had occurred in the area. All of them rushed forward as the Vandercraft Police Chief and Dr. Director stepped up to a small area where all the reporters were being held back. Both of them ignored the cavalcade of questions that were hurled at them. The Chief nodded for a moment before he began to speak.

"I have a short statement and then Dr. Director of Global Justice will also have a short statement. At 11:14 pm this evening, we received a 911 call from this area. The call was made from a pay phone up the street and that scene in being processed at this time. The caller said he heard a lot of screaming coming from the warehouse and what he thought was a large crash. We sent a couple units into the area to investigate and arrived at the same time as the Global Justice troopers. Upon entering the building we located a number of persons either unconscious or nearly so. Those who were barely conscious were terrified and quickly surrendered. Upon further investigation we found Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable of Team Possible on the premises. We also found articles, equipment and other evidence that lead us to believe that the suspects had been running a kidnapping ring around the nation and had just moved into the area. I will let Dr. Director of Global Justice to fill in the rest."

Dr. Director stepped up into the light.

"I am Dr. Director of Global Justice. We have been attempting to track these suspects for sometime but had very little to go on. They were well organized and never stayed in one area for more than a few days. The group had apparently just moved into the area and decided to check out the campus of Vandercraft University. It was at this time that Kim Possible had stopped in a parking lot near the Campus store and was returning to her car. We assume the suspects had parked next to Miss Possible's car and were surprised when she approached. At this point they allegedly tazed her and took her into their vehicle and into the building behind me."

One of the reporters interrupted.

"Are you saying that Kim Possible was kidnapped?"

Another jumped in.

"Was she sexually assaulted?"

Betty continued.

"Miss Possible was taken prisoner and brought to the building behind us. At some point in the evening the she was able to free herself and take down a few of her captors. She was then able to contact her fiancé and partner, Ron Stoppable who was already looking for her. With the help of their technical person, he was able to locate her and call in Global Justice. He entered the premises and assisted her in apprehending the rest of the suspects. Both Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable received slight injuries during this time. By the time local authorities and Global Justice agents arrived they had the situation well in hand. This appears to be a simple case of the suspects biting off more than they could chew. Instead of a helpless co-ed, they allegedly took one the person most capable of defending herself and able to call in help as capable as she is. These men never knew what hit them. At this time Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable have been taken to a local Global Justice facility for medical treatment and questioning. They should be able to return to campus quickly."

One of the other reporters yelled out a question.

"What about the rumor that a group of ninjas took down the men in the warehouse and not Miss Possible and what about the sightings of a strange craft flying over the area?"

Dr. Director just shrugged her shoulders.

"What can I say? Which would you rather admit to, that a simple girl defeated you and all your men or come up with a story like the one you just mentioned? Besides, there are no such things as some kind of super ninjas. I sure don't think there are any around here. Now a couple of my agents have a press release for all of you. I will say that Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable will be escorted back to campus and will be subject to orders not to speak about this incident until the investigation is completed. On a personal note, I am pleased that Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable were relatively uninjured in the alleged altercations and hope that they will be able to have some measure of peace over the next few days especially in the light of their recent announcement. As for the strange craft, I have no idea as I have not seen any reports on that at this time. Please excuse me as we need to finish our work here tonight."

Dr. Director turned and walked back through the line of officers and into the warehouse. Kim and Ron were sitting down on the back end of a GJ EMS truck. One of EMS workers had placed a bandage on Kim's forehead where she had hit it when the van wrecked. Other than some scrapes and bruises she was okay. Ron had a number of bruises on his hands and knuckles along with some cuts from flying glass when he kicked out the windshield. His hands were wrapped up along with some bandages he wore on his legs. The men who had taken Kim were another story. Of the eight or so men in the warehouse they had an amazing collection of injuries including several concussions, a number of broken bones, and many, many bruises. A specialist was waiting for Jason when he arrived at the hospital. The conclusion was that he would be able to have children, just not in the near future, and he would not be able to walk for a few weeks.

Betty pulled a box from a nearby stack and placed it on the floor in front of the two of them. Ron placed his arm around Kim and she nestled her head over on his shoulder. Betty reached out and touched Kim's leg.

"We told everyone what we discussed. Be sure to follow the storyline. We have been asked to keep Ron's abilities a secret and it will remain so. Only I and three of the staff that were here tonight know the full story. For reasons of my own, Du will not be one of those persons. Now, I will get you a driver and a car to take you back to school."

Ron shook his head.

"I have the Sloth nearby. I think we would rather take that back."

Betty nodded.

"Okay, now get on back to school and get some rest."

She stood and put the box back where she found it. Taking a few steps away she turned back to the two of them.

"Oh, by the way Ron. Good job. One of these days, I would like for you to get the credit you deserve."

Ron smiled.

"That's okay Dr. Director. It works for us. Besides, I get all the credit I could ever want from a very special person."

Kim gave him a slight smile as she looked up at him.

"You better believe it."

They walked out into the darkness where the Sloth waited for them.

* * *

Kim picked up her book and papers from her desk and put them in her backpack. This was one of the classes that she didn't share with Ron. Since her degree was in International Relations one of the requirements was to know at least one other language. She picked French to start with and might move to Russian or Arabic later. Ron had no desire what so ever to try another language. After the "Latin" fiasco back in high school he swore off any foreign language.

"Sorry KP, but I plan to pursue the sweet language of fine cooking. While you will be verb tense I will be studying the intricate complexities of pastry. While you will be figuring out what the proper adjective would be I shall be figuring out how best to cook the main course."

Kim smiled a little to herself as she slid her pack onto her back. She would be on her own most of the day since one of his classes had a special lab going on. He would be at the Cooking Institute all day. Her mouth watered at the thought of him bringing some of his 'class work' back to her room later. She was about to turn to leave when Cathy, the girl that sat in the next row and behind her stepped over.

"uhh Kim?"

Kim turned to face her.

"Yeah?"

Cathy paused for a moment.

"Listen, I know we really don't know each other but I was wondering if you would like to have lunch?" I am through with my classes today and I need to put some study in on this chapter we just started. You really seem to have a grasp of it. Could you help me? I'll buy lunch!"

Kim smiled.

"Sure, I'll be glad to. I was thinking of putting in some study time on this chapter anyway so lunch will be dutch. Where would you like to eat?"

Cathy smirked.

"The DawgHouse?"

Kim laughed.

"The DawgHouse it is! I'll have to get a takeout as a peace offering for Ron when he finds out I went. Besides, he's bringing me whatever he is working on at the Institute today."

Kim shivered.

"Oh I am soooo looking forward to it."

Cathy laughed.

"If he can cook anything like he can run then I just might beg for a sample."

Kim gestured for Cathy to go first out the door.

"Ohhhh….wow…. his cooking is a lot better than he can run. I am lucky I have not put on the 'Freshman Thirty' instead for the freshmen fifteen."

Cathy shook her head.

"I can't imagine you gaining that much, not as much as you do."

Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I just burn it all off quicker than most. Come on, let's get moving and beat the rush."

Kim carried her order to her and Ron's favorite booth and took a seat. Kim looked up over the booth to see one of Ron's jerseys and one of her cheer outfits on the wall above the booth. There were a number of pictures of them along the wall also. One made her cringe; it was a candid shot of her mother celebrating her victory at the eating contest by dancing her victory dance on the main counter. Cathy came up behind and hesitated for a moment. Kim gestured for her to take a seat across from her. Cathy put down her tray and took her seat.

"Sorry, it's a habit when you two are here. No one gets in this booth when you come in. I mean really have many people have a booth dedicated to them."

Kim laughed.

"That's fine. Ron and I don't mind anyone sitting here, it's really no big. So Cathy, where are you from?"

Cathy took a sip from her drink.

"I'm from around here. My parents met here and I always liked it. I know where you are from, but so does most of the world. How did you decide on coming here? I would have thought that you could have gone to just about any school in the world."

Kim took a bite of her KimmieClub sandwich before answering.

"Well, Ron and I wanted a school together. Vandercraft had scouted both of us pretty heavily and really made some good offers. They had the degree programs we both wanted. Plus it was away from home but not TOO far."

Cathy giggled.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't mind too much being close to home. It's about a three hour drive so I could go home for a weekend if I wanted. But it's far enough away from the brothers."

Kim's eyes went wide.

"You got brothers too!"

Cathy rolled her eyes.

"Two YOUNGER brothers, twins who love making my life pure you know what."

Kim giggled.

"I call mine tweebs, what do you call yours?"

Cathy laughed as she pulled her purse up to the table and pulled out a small wallet. She opened it to show Kim a picture of two blond haired boys about eight years old.

"I call them the munchkins."

Kim pulled her purse up to the table and pulled out her pictures.

"Tim and Jim jumped a grade or two and entered high school was freshmen the year I was a senior."

Cathy laid her face in her hands.

"Your BROTHERS went to high school with you? How did you ever survive?"

Kim laughed.

"They were not so bad. When Ron stepped up to the football team they stepped in as the mascots. They were actually very good. Plus, they started helping out on some missions. They still are a pain but they are my brothers. Besides, they love Ron like the big brother they never had."

Cathy shook her head.

"I don't know if I could have handled that."

She brightened up as she picked up her sandwich.

"So you are studying International Relations. That figures with what you do. I figure you would be a natural at that."

Kim nodded as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah, how about you? What made you decide to go that way?"

Cathy hesitated for a moment.

"Well, dad's youngest brother was in the Peace Corps for a time. I always admired him and what he did. After serving as a volunteer for a few years he was able to get a job overseas. He helps some of the volunteer organizations get visas and stuff like that. So I thought I might follow in his footsteps and see if I can make a difference."

Kim grinned.

"That's great! Who knows maybe we'll run into each other sometime."

Cathy laughed.

"You never know. Hey, want to go shopping after we eat and talk about the course a little? The local Club Banana is having a special sale."

Kim's eyes brightened up and a grin spread across her face.

"You shop at Club Banana?"

Cathy pulled a card out of her purse.

"I carry the Magnum card! Plus I get an employee's discount."

Kim's smile grew bigger.

"I think I see the beginnings of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

Ron lay back on his bed and sighed, it had been a long day. It had started out bad when he overslept and was nearly late for class. Then as he was going to try and catch Kim between classes and surprise her, a group of high school students visiting the campus saw him. The student guide asked if he would talk to them for a few minutes. He had agreed.

Several of the high school students pulled out copies of the magazine that he had been featured in. He ended up autographing several of them. Not that he didn't mind, he had already autographed many since his return. He found out that one of the sororities had one of the pictures in the magazine blown up poster size and mounted in there common room. Kim had growled about fiancée's picture being mounted on a wall like a prize.

The same sorority had approached Kim joining their group. She had politely declined saying that she was honored but with what she was already doing she would not be able to commit the time to the group. It was not long after that the fraternity that partnered with the same sorority had approached Ron. He too had politely declined. It was not soon after that that they had to not so politely decline. They had been approached constantly by both houses until they made it quite clear they were not interested. As with most groups approaching the pair, the two groups only wanted the two of them to join just to say that the famous couple were members of their houses.

Ron heard female laughter in the hall as he got up to get a drink from the refrigerator. Kim was supposed to have been by hour or so earlier. He had expected her to be hanging around when he got out of class. He even had a special dessert sample just for her. There had been a text message on his phone from her that told him that she and a new friend were going shopping after eating lunch earlier in the day. The message also said that she would come by after she got back to campus. He wasn't mad; he would not begrudge her making other friends. Their lives were hectic and sometimes that limited making new friends.

The fact that she was going shopping was something he didn't mind either, as long as he was not a part of the shopping spree. The laughter got louder until it stopped at his door. There was a knock and he opened the door. Kim was standing there smiling brightly at him. Standing beside her was another girl just about her height with shoulder length blonde hair. Both girls were carrying several bags with Club Banana logos on them. Kim dropped her bags and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss. Pulling back from the kiss she turned to the other girl.

"Ron, this is Cathy. She is in my French class. Cathy, this is my fiancé Ron Stoppable."

Cathy put her bags on the floor and extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you face to face, I have seen you around campus but never met you."

Ron shook her hand.

'Nice to meet you too, I see that you and KP did some major damage to a Club Banana somewhere."

Kim giggled and nestled you to him.

"Now Ronnie, you know I wouldn't go too wild. I just picked up a few little things."

Ron glanced down at three bulging bags that were sitting on the floor at Kim's feet. He looked at her with an upraised eyebrow.

"Right KP, those bags at your feet are filling with just a few little things."

Kim looked down and blushed slightly. She glanced back up at him with a demure look and the start of a puddydog pout.

"Okay Ronnie, it's just that Cathy and I had such a good time and I REALLY didn't get that much. Some of it is just a little bulky."

Ron bent over and gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I know KP, but your dad expressly told me to watch over you when you went on a Club Banana Binge. Need I remind you of the time you went on a certain shopping spree. All was well until he got the credit card bill. And need I remind you what happened after that."

Kim paled slightly as Ron turned to Cathy.

"KP went on a major shopping spree one time with her dad's credit card. Wow, let me tell you, when her folks saw the bill the…"

Kim reached up and covered his mouth with her hand.

"Let's not go over that again Ron. Let's just say that I learned a new definition of grounded after a rather hurried return trip to Club Banana. I also found a pillow would be my next best friend for a day or so."

Cathy rolled her eyes.

"Don't think you are by yourself there Kim. I did the same thing and got the same thing if I remember."

She turned to go.

"Hey Kim, I had a great time today and thanks for going over that stuff with me today. Let's do it again sometime."

Kim grabbed on to Ron's arm.

"Thanks for the ride Cathy; I had a great time too. Maybe we can have lunch again but I have to pass on another trip to Club Banana. I think I did enough damage for a month. I'll see you in class if I don't see you before."

Cathy waved as she walked off down the hall. Kim turned to face Ron.

"Sorry I am late, but we were really having a good time. I know I sent you a text but…"

Ron laid a finger on her lips to silence her.

"No big KP. You told me what was going on and that was one thing we agreed on. You had a good time and that is what I care about. How about supper? Are you hungry?"

Kim raised her arms and put them around his neck.

"Right now I am hungry for some Ronshine from the most wonderful man in the world. Then he can take me to the place of his choice."

Ron looked down into her eyes.

"Boooyah!"

* * *

The rafters of Vandercraft Coliseum seemed to vibrate with the cheers of the assembled crowd. Kim took her place in the middle of the pyramid as the Bull Dogs celebrated a scoring spree. The Bull Dogs basketball team was taking the game to the floor. Jake Davis and Ryan King watched from their booth high above the floor. Jake adjusted his headset as he glanced over to Ryan.

"Well Ryan, it looks like the Bull Dog basketball team is looking at a good season if they can keep playing like they have tonight. Coach Pitt has pulled together a great group of players."

The officials called for a TV timeout just as Jake finished speaking. Ryan nodded out to the floor.

"It looks like the officials have called a TV timeout. That will give both teams a little breather. The Bull Dogs are ahead seventy-three to sixty one."

As Ryan was speaking the Bull Dog mascot jumped out onto the floor and started his routine. At the same time the Tyracuse mascot came out on the floor. The Tryacuse Cougar and the Bull Dog grabbed a ball and played a little one on one as both sides cheered their own mascot. The Bull Dog broke free and dribbled down the court where one of the cheerleaders had placed a small spring board below the goal. The Bull Dog jumped onto the spring board and launched himself into the air. He dunked the ball and landed on the floor with his arms in the air. Running down the court on all fours he came to the center of the court and did his Mad Dog howl.

"Bow wow HOWLLLLLLL"

Whistles blew as the officials took control of court again. Ron settled down in a chair on the courtside and took his Bull Dog head off as Kim handed him a bottle of water. Ryan grinned from his booth.

"The Vandercraft Mad Dog has really been showing his stuff the past few games. But the Vandercraft fans already have seen this particular young man in action as it is Ron Stoppable himself. After taking Vandercraft football team to one of its best seasons ever, he is now working with the Vandercraft cheerleaders as the team mascot. Kim Possible is right there with him cheering their team on."

Jake rustled some papers.

"Stoppable was the mascot for Middleton High for two years before he moved up to play football during his senior year. He made a name for himself quickly and was considered one of the more popular mascots among the high schools in the state. Now he is back to being the mascot for the Vandercraft Bulldogs and we can only wait to see what else he can come up with."

A whistle blew on the floor as Jake continued.

"There's the whistle, let's get back to the game."

* * *

Ron settled into a chair behind the cheerleaders and pulled off the Bulldog head. Sweat poured off his face as he put the mascot head on the chair next to him. Kim stepped over and handed him sports drink. Her nose shriveled a little when she bent over to give him a discrete kiss. She stopped when she got a good whiff of the air coming out of the mascot suit.

"Ewwwww, Ronnnn….. didn't you put on some deodorant?"

Ron smiled as he took the bottle of drink and downed the entire bottle. Exhaling slowly, he lowered the now empty bottle to his lap.

"The strongest I can get plus a generous amount of body powder. But this suit was not well designed for fresh air and as you can tell it gets a little 'pungent' in here."

Kim stood staring at him for a few seconds before stifling a giggle.

"Okay bad boy."

She kissed the ends of her fingertips and placed them on his cheek. She grinned as he raised his hand and rubbed her fingertips into his skin.

"That's all you are getting until you get a shower mister. Remember, we have a study and snack session after the game so don't take too long in the showers."

Ron nodded.

"Gotcha KP! Looking forward to the snackage."

He paused for a moment as he stared back at her. The glare being emitted his way could have melted carbon steel. He gulped.

"and the badical study session too."

Kim patted him on the head, then paused to run her hand through his hair. He sat back and relaxed as she played with his hair for a few moments before returning to the cheer squad. Up in the student seating area, a pair of eyes glared at Kim as she made her way back to the squad. She fell right into place as they started another routine. Ron sat there and watched as Kim did her job with the cheer squad.

* * *

The moon was shining bright on the snow as they made their way back to their dorms. The study and snack session had been a success. They had taken just a few steps down one of the paths when the concrete under their feet opened up and they found themselves sliding down one of the tubes that would take them to the local GJ base. Their ride came to an abrupt end that left them in a jumble in the bottom of the tube. Dr. Director greeted them as the tube opened.

"Kim, Ron. I am sorry for bringing you down here like this and at this time but circumstances have made it necessary."

Kim extricated herself from Ron's lap and stood up.

"Dr. Director, not to be rude but somebody better be nearly ready to die to call us down here like this. I want to meet who is responsible for this so I can give him a piece of my mind and possibly a few lessons in multiple styles of Kung Fu."

Another voice came from behind Dr. Director.

"I guess that would be me Miss Possible. While I am sure you could do quite a bit of damage with your Kung Fu, I am sure that Mr. Stoppable there would be able to finish the job with his MMP."

Kim and Ron jumped as they turned to face the voice. A tall grizzle face man stood there in a uniform of some kind. His hair was almost an exact copy of Kim's dad. An eye patch covered his left eye. Betty turned to introduce the man.

"Kim, Ron, this is Nick Fury, the Commander of Shield. He has a problem and is in need of your talents. He contacted me today and GJ had agreed to cooperate with Shield."

Kim and Ron's eyes went wide at the introduction. They had been privy to a number of briefings that mentioned Shield. All of these briefing had been considered Top Secret. They had hoped to one day meet with one of the operatives of the secret organization. Fury extended his hand. His grip was firm and sure as he shook both their hands.

"It is a pleasure and honor to finally meet the two of you. We have been watching you two for sometime and hope that you can help us with a problem."

Kim found her ability to talk stalled for a second.

"What can we do for you Mr. Fury? I am sure that we are barely up to your standards."

Fury laughed.

"Don't sell yourself short Miss Possible, you two are very capable on your own and together. But it's when you are together that you are so much more capable. Now why don't we retire to a briefing room so we can talk about how you can help us?"

* * *

The next morning was bright and sunny as they walked to their first classes of the day. The late night snack and study session had gone on into the wee hours of the morning. Luckily, they both had late morning classes that day so they were able to sleep in just a little bit. A good snow had fallen that night and the grounds crews were hard at work trying to get the sidewalks clear. They had just about reached the building where their first class of the day was when Walter Neal, one of the reporters for the school paper ran up to them.

"Kim, Ron, what do you have to say about news on Wayne Kingston?"

Kim glanced worriedly up to Ron and then back to Walter.

"What are you talking about Walter?"

Walter stared at them.

"You mean you don't know?"

Kim's grip tightened on Ron's arm.

"What do you mean don't we know?"

Walter pulled a paper from under his arm and handed to them.

"Wayne Kingston has filed for appeal. His lawyers said that a couple of the people on the jury broke the rules and read some of the news reports about what happened. They also are attacking what Kim said on the stand and the tape. If the appeal is granted then he could be released."

* * *

Well, just what is going on? I guess everyone will have to wait to find out. I promise it will not be as long as last time. Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

There are some great college stories out there featuring Kim and Ron. Way Too Old School by Mr. Wizard is one of them. Another is The Freshman Rush by the AmericanGecko. The link is here .net/s/6030807/1/GVU_The_Freshman_Rush. Check them out, I think you will like them.

This is the Captain

Roger and Out

Right hand salute.


	12. Chapter 12 Swimming with the Fishes

**The School of Life**

**Chapter 12**

**Swimming with the fishes**

**

* * *

**

"What are you talking about Walter?"

Walter stared at them.

"You mean you don't know?"

Kim's grip tightened on Ron's arm.

"What do you mean don't we know?"

Walter pulled a paper from under his arm and handed to them.

"Wayne Kingston has filed for appeal. His lawyers said that a couple of the people on the jury broke the rules and read some of the news reports about what happened. They also are attacking what Kim said on the stand and the tape. If the appeal is granted then he could be released."

Kim yelled as she grabbed the paper from Walter's hand.

"WHAT!"

Kim opened the paper and quickly found the article. She mumbled as she read through it and Ron read over her shoulder. Walter waited for a few moments until Kim looked up and over the campus.

"Would you like to make a statement at this time?"

Kim shook her head.

"No Walter, Ron and I had no idea that this was even going on. Let us look into it and I promise I look you up and give you a statement."

Walter made some notes on his pad.

"I'll just say that you had no comment but will make a statement at a later date."

Kim sighed and rubbed her forehead. She had been getting headaches lately and had been hearing strange things. Once she swore someone had called out her name but when she looked around there was no one there. She just chalked it up to all the stress she had been under the past couple of weeks.

"Thanks Walter, I really will give you a statement later. This is just a surprise for us. We were told that Wayne had fired his lawyer after his trial and had not hired another one. We will talk to you later."

Kim tucked the paper under her arm while she grabbed Ron's hand. They started back walking to class as Kim activated the Kimmunicator. Wade's face appeared quickly on the screen. He held up his hand before Kim could say anything.

"Don't even ask Kim, I know why you are calling. I was just getting ready to give you a call. We have a situation right now with Wayne and I'll fill you in. It seems the Hank Perkins is now Wayne's attorney. I am trying to find out you is bankrolling him but so far no luck. It's the same old stuff lawyers say that you said this and you said that and the police did that and didn't do that. We'll just have to see what they come up with. Even if he gets out of prison, no court in this world will allow him anywhere near you or Ron."

Ron watched as Kim started to rub her head again.

"KP, are you okay?"

Kim looked up at Ron.

"I'll be okay, it's just a headache. We have a little time so why don't we drop by the student center and get a snack. Maybe you can give me one of your patented neck rubs."

She turned back to Wade.

"Thanks for keeping up with things Wade. Just let us know, we are supposed to have a meeting with Dr. Director after class. I'll check in with you then."

* * *

Dr. Director sat in his office waiting for Kim and Ron to arrive. Turning to her side she glanced over to the side of her desk where an imposing figure sat.

"Well Nick. You gave them part of the story the other day and they agreed to help. Now we have to give them the rest of the story. Do you think they still will help?"

Fury nodded.

"I think so. Those two are very special and I would hate for something to happen to them. I want them with Shield and you want them with Global Justice. You have them at Vandercraft under your professors. I would like to 'borrow' them and send them through some Shield training. I really don't want to force the issue and I don't want to fight over them."

Betty glared at Fury for a moment. Fury held up his hand to quell any attack. Before he could continue another voice joined into the fray.

"Now both of you calm down, Kimberly and Ronald will be here in a moment. Nicky, I don't care what youth formula that you have; I remember when we went to school together. Elizabeth, just how your father would think about how you are acting?"

Fury glared over at the silver haired woman sitting across from him.

"I told you never to call me that in public."

Nana waved at him dismissively.

"Oh fudge, hush before I tell Elizabeth what you did on your fifth birthday."

Fury's face turned red as he continued to glare at her. Betty had a sly grin on her face. Nana turned to face her.

"And you young lady, behave yourself or I will let Nicholas know what your nickname in grade school was."

Betty's smile disappeared in a split second as her face bloomed red. Nana sat back.

"Now then, Nick, you will not interfere with Kimberly or Ronald's education at Vandercraft or try to get them to transfer to another school, one where your Shield agents attend. Betty, you will allow Kimberly and Ronald to participate in Shield training as Nick requests."

Fury and Dr. Director nodded. Nana continued.

"When Kimberly and Ronald arrive, we will discuss this operation that you need them for Col. Fury. Dr. Director, in the interest of inter-institutional cooperation, Global Justice will loan Shield the services of Team Possible."

There was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal Kim and Ron standing there. Kim's eyes went wide when she saw her grandmother. She rushed into the room to hug her.

"Nana! What are you doing here?"

Nana returned the hug with a big smile.

"Oh I thought I would drop by and visit. It's been awhile since I have seen Col. Fury. We knew each during the war. Now, Nick here was just telling me that you and Ron are going to help him with something."

Kim nodded as she took one of the two empty seats in the room. Ron slipped into the other one that was beside her. They joined hands as they sat down without even realizing they were doing it. The three older adults smiled at the action. Young love was something to see especially between the two of them.

"Yes ma'am. That's why we are here now."

Kim turned toward Col. Fury.

"Colonel Fury? You described some of what you needed us for, but not completely. You also stated that we might be receiving some training from Shield. But there seemed to be a problem with that."

Kim turned to look over at Dr. Director. Kim remembered leaving the briefing room as Fury and Betty had a rather vigorous disagreement about Kim and Ron getting any training from SHIELD. Betty and Fury glared at each other for a moment then back at Nana. She turned back to her granddaughter.

"They have come to an agreement about you participating in some training with SHIELD. It was felt that it would be beneficial to both you and Ron. It was also felt that you would remain at Vandercraft and finish your education under the auspices of Global Justice."

Nana turned and nodded to Fury. He cleared his voice and with a glance at Dr. Director, he started to speak.

"Kim, Ron, SHIELD needs your assistance with testing some field equipment and also we need your help with a mission. You are familiar with the object of the mission and it would be to our advantage to ask for your cooperation."

Kim and Ron nodded and before they could respond Fury continued.

"We have a new surveillance and infiltration system that needs testing. The system is made up of a mechanical organism that is known to ocean waters. We hope that it not only would be able to approach a secure base without been noticed but would also allow an agent to ride into the area."

Ron's face scrunched up in thought as the scratched his head.

"Mechanical organism known to the ocean?"

Fury nodded.

"That's correct Ron. It will be a mechanical shark."

Kim and Ron's mouths fell open.

"SHARK?"

Nana smiled.

"Jinx you two. You owe me a great-grandchild."

Kim's face flamed red.

"Nana!"

Fury, Nana and Dr. Director thought it was very funny and laughed rather hard. Kim and Ron were blushing too hard too laugh as Kim pulled up her shirt collar to attempt to hide her face and Ron covered his face with his hands.

* * *

Wayne sat at the table in the small conference room waiting for his lawyer. The last few weeks had been decidedly unpleasant for him. The news of his appeal attempt had spread through the prison quickly. When the other inmates found out he was trying to discredit Kim they let their displeasure known in a number of ways. He still sported a black eye from a 'fall' down the main staircase in his cell block. The fact that two other prisoners had encouraged the fall by throwing him down the stairs did not matter. He stared at the wall with an image of Kim in his mind. He would ruin her no matter what it cost.

When the unknown attorney approached him soon after he had fired his own attorney for not keeping him out of jail, Wayne was perplexed. First, how did he know so much about Kim and Ron? Second, he really seemed to know everything about his case including some things never reported even in court. The final thing was that he seemed to have an unlimited amount of money to spend and was willing to spend it to get him out of jail. Wayne wanted to know why but really didn't care as long as he was out. The young man also hinted that there might be a way to get back at Kim.

The door to the room opened and the young attorney walked in. His name was on his briefcase. 'Hank Perkins'. There was another man with him this time. This man was short with an old style mustache that crossed from one side of his face to the other. He was dressed in a khaki style suit with a cravat instead of a tie. The man glanced at Wayne for a moment then turned to Hank for introductions. Hank smiled at Wayne.

"Greetings again Wayne, I you don't remember my name is Hank Perkins and your benefactor here and I are going to try and get you out of here. Wayne Kingston, meet your benefactor, or should I say your benefactor's representative. This is Bates Habersham. It is he or his boss who is paying for your appeal. He had petitioned the courts to allow you to stay with him and his benefactor after your release."

Wayne grinned at that small man and quickly sized him up. He was just the type, a foreigner with a lot of money. But also the type who could make your life miserable if you crossed them.

"What do I have to do for you?"

The man sat back with a tired expression.

"Nothing at the moment Mr. Kingston, my master and your benefactor has had the displeasure of crossing paths with Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable. He feels that you were not given a fair trial and that Miss Possible's heroship was a detriment to your case. It is his purpose to make sure you obtain a fair trail and that Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable are exposed for the people that they truly are."

Wayne scowled.

"Dude, I don't want to hurt Kim, at least too much."

Bates grinned in a way that made Wayne shiver.

"Trust me Mr. Kingston, when we are finished with Miss Possible she will be kneeling at your feet. Yours for all time."

Wayne snorted.

"Right, now what do we do to get me out of here."

* * *

Kim and Ron took in the sight from the deck of SHIELD's helicarrier as they ran laps around the deck. They had a break from school for a few days and it was agreed that they would use the time to visit SHIELD. DumDum picked them up from school in one of the flying cars and flown them up to the flying headquarters. Then he had given them a quick tour of the huge craft after they arrived and assigned them their quarters. After moving in they decided to go for a little run, as they had seen a number of other agents doing the same when they came in for a landing.

Kim came to a stop and bent over as she breathed deeply. The increased altitude made the air just a little thinner and made it harder to run. She mainly stopped for Ron, while he was in very good shape she was still in better shape than he was. He caught up with her and bent over also breathed just a little harder than she was. They stood up and slowly caught their breaths as they watched a myriad of craft taking off and landing. They were about to head out for their quarters when a nattily dressed man walked up to them carrying a thin umbrella like a walking stick in one hand and mussette bag in the other.

"Excuse me, Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable. I am Percival Pinkerton, one of the operatives here at SHIELD. Col Fury would like to meet with you in conference room 10."

Kim smiled at the man's English accent. She had done a little research into Fury and SHIELD. A number of the men made it through the war with Fury and joined SHIELD after the war. Percival "Percy" Pinkerton was an English soldier who joined the Howling Commandos and followed Fury to SHIELD.

"Thank you Mr. Pinkerton, Please tell the Colonel that we will be there as soon as we get a shower."

Pinkerton shook his head as he put the bag on the deck of the walkway they were standing on.

"That will not be necessary Miss Possible. Col. Fury is fully aware that you were exercising when he called me. He asked that I escort you to the conference room. Knowing that you are unfamiliar with the layout of the headquarters he thought it best if I assisted you. I have a bottle of water and a towel for each of you."

He opened the bag and handed each of them their items and gestured for them to join him. Kim opened the bottle of water and took a healthy gulp as she laid the towel around her neck and patted her face dry. Ron finished off his body in a few gulps and rubbed the towel across his face before laying it over his shoulder. They made their way into the interior of the craft making a number of turns and going up and down several sets of stairs. Percy chatted with them as they made their way to meet with Fury.

"I say, I think it is grand that you decided to help us here at SHIELD. I and my comrades have been watching you closely these last few years. The two of you have done some very good work."

Kim blushed slightly.

"That is a lot of praise from a man who was saving the world before my parents were even born."

Percy chuckled.

"It is praise that was earned Miss Possible."

Kim shook her head.

"Please Mr. Pinkerton, call me Kim."

Percy smiled.

"Of course but only if you call me Percy."

They came to a door with the number 10 on it. He knocked slightly before he opened the door. Stepping to the side he motioned for Kim and Ron to enter. Ron turned to him.

"Aren't you going to join us?"

Percy shook his head.

"No Mr. Stoppable, I have other duties that need my attention."

Ron smiled as he extended his hand.

"Like Kim, please call me Ron."

Percy took his hand and shook it.

"Thank Ron, its Percy for you. Maybe later we can get together. I do enjoy good food and your reputation has preceded you."

Percy closed the door behind them as he left. Kim and Ron made their way into the room and took the seats that had apparently been left for them. Fury stood up as they came in and motioned for them to take a seat. There were two other men sitting on the other side of the table. One was a very fit blond headed man. The other was a thin dark haired man with a beard; he appeared to be drinking something. Fury remained standing as Kim and Ron took a seat. He nodded to them.

"Kim, Ron, I would like to thank you for coming. Let introduce two of the directors of SHIELD. This is Steve Rodgers; you would know him better as Captain America."

Fury turned to the other man.

"This is Tony Stark; I believe you would know him better as Iron Man."

Kim glared at Stark.

"Oh I am familiar with Mr. Stark."

Fury glanced at Stark as Stark grimaced.

"I met Miss Possible at a charity event several months ago and asked if she would care to join me after the festivities were over."

Kim crossed her arms.

"That is NOT what you suggested and you deserved what you DID get."

Tony glanced over at Fury.

"She gave me two loose teeth in answer to my proposal."

Fury rolled his eyes as he took a seat between Stark and Rodgers.

"Now, we are on a tight schedule while you are here. After this meeting, I would like you to get cleaned up, get something to eat and get some rest. At 0430 hours, we will head for the area where we will be running the test and running the mission from. This will be a strictly recon mission. However, if circumstances change you will have the authority to move in on the subject of the surveillance."

Fury handed each of them a large folder and a small packet.

"Inside the packet is you SHIELD ID, please carry it with you at all times. They are coded with your clearance level and will allow you into area where you have clearance. Here at SHIELD there are nine levels of clearance with nine being the top. You both will have a clearance level of five. This is higher than some of the agents; however this is comparable to the clearance you hold at Global Justice. In the folders you will find briefing materials for the mission and about the headquarters craft."

A device on Fury's belt started to beep. He pulled a small communications mike from his belt.

"I asked not to be disturbed. What is the problem?"

Fury listened intently to the voice speaking to him in his earpiece. He slumped slightly and nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right there."

Fury turned to Rogers.

"I'll need you to finish this. Tony and I have to leave. Just fill them in and make sure they are ready for tomorrow."

Tony was getting ready to make a rude comment but a glance from Fury told him that this was not the time. Stark picked up his drink and followed Fury out of a rear door to the conference room. Steve waited for them to close the door before he restarted the meeting. Glancing at his watch, he motioned for Kim and Ron to stand.

"I hate meeting in these rooms. Let's go get you cleaned up and something to eat. They we can run by my quarters and finish all this."

* * *

Ron watched Kim as she lay back in the acceleration lounge of the craft they were currently in. He knew she could be grumpy at times but he had to admit he was not in the best of moods himself. The evening before went fine. Steve led them to their quarters and waited for them to get cleaned up. He chatted with each of them while the other was getting cleaned up. Later, he helped them find one of the mess halls above the huge craft and let them get a good meal. After the meal all three went to Steve's quarters where he filled them in on the upcoming mission. It was later when their wake-up call came in when the sitch took a bad turn. Since the mission was so early, both Kim and Ron thought it would be a good idea for them to get a wakeup call. Both of them thought that someone would just call them on the phone mounted on the wall. They didn't get that. What they got was one of Fury's howling commandos bursting opening their door and blowing 'reveille' with his ever present bugle. This was Kim and Ron's introduction to Gabriel "Gabe" Jones.

After Kim and Ron got their hearts restarted, and picked themselves off the floor. Gabe left them to get ready. Kim mumbled something as he pulled the door closed. Gabe stuck his head back in.

"What was that Miss Possible?"

Ron shook his head.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Jones. She was just making a suggestion, but I don't think you can play your bugle from that end."

Gabe laughed out loud as he pulled the door closed. The rest of the morning was only marginally better. The two of them were wearing standard SHIELD field uniforms and it took some extra time to get all their equipment straight. They had boarded the craft on time and were quickly shown their seats. After they got seated they were collectively ignored.

"Excuse me, Kim, Ron?"

Kim and Ron looked up to see woman standing near their seats. She took a seat across from them. Kim glanced back at Ron as he stared at her. She was wearing a skintight black outfit that clung to every single curve of her body and she had a lot of curves. There were some type of wrist bands on both wrist and a wide belt circled well defined hips. The buckle on the belt had the emblem of the black widow spider. Her red hair spilled over her shoulders. Kim's blood started to shimmer when the woman reached over and took Ron's hand.

"I would like to be one of the first to welcome both of you to SHIELD. My name is Natalie. I'll be your main liaison with SHIELD and Fury during this mission. I look to working with you. I have been watching both of you closely over the past few months. You do really good work. I am sorry you have been somewhat ignored since we took off. Do you have any questions?"

Kim got out of her seat and positioned herself in Ron's lap. Taking the arm attached to the hand that Natalie was holding, she placed his hand in her lap. Ron tried to get a look at her before she replied. She could see the confusion on his face.

"We were wondering about this piece of equipment that we have to test. Why are we being asked to do this?"

Natalie smiled at Kim's reaction and sat back.

"Well, even in the best organizations there are bureaucratic mix-ups. These mechanical sharks were supposed to be very large. But due to said mix-up, they were manufactured about three fourths the needed size. We needed some smaller agents to try them out before we ordered more and possibly some other prototypes."

Kim's face fell a little.

"You mean we were not selected because of our abilities but because we are…"

Natalie giggled a little.

"Basically Kim, both of you are short. But…."

Natalie held up her hand before Kim could react.

"We had already decided to approach you. As I said, you both have done some incredible work. Your teamwork is exceptional. Both of you seem to sense the other and know where and when to move. You don't build that kind of trust easily. Now, it's about time for you to start getting ready. We should be on-site soon."

Natalie stood up and walked to the back of the craft. Kim kept her hold on Ron until he started to squirm.

"Kim, not that it is totally badical that you are sitting in my lap, but I think she was just being nice."

Kim turned to him.

"Ron, did you….."

He placed a finger on her lips.

"Uh, KP. I saw the look in her eyes and yeah my nerves did tingle when she took my hand. But you don't have a thing to worry about. All the girls in the world can come begging for the Ronster, but he has eyes only for one girl and her initials are KAP."

Kim bowed her head and put it on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ron, here we are in the big leagues, and I am acting like some addled school girl. We both are going to be in the company of the best. The best looking and the best at what they do. I really messed up this time."

Ron patted her head.

"No pity party for Kimula. Now like she said. Let's get ready for our swim."

* * *

Both of them got up and headed for the compartment where they were to change. In the rear of the craft Natalie stood off to the side watching them from a distance. Tony Stark stood at her side in his Ironman suit.

"Well, what to you think?"

Natalie flipped her hair to the side.

"She a little green but she is young. But she really went overboard on the reaction. Did you see the look she gave me? She is REALLY possessive of him and that could be a problem."

Tony nodded.

"Yeah, now I have to see how Ron is going to react when I test him. Fury said that he has a special ability that he wants tested. All I can come up with is this Monkey Kung Fu and some garbage about some mystical monkey power. What a bunch of baloney, I still don't know why Fury said to be sure I was suited up when I pulled my part. That little shrimp can't hurt me without the suit much less with it."

* * *

Ron pulled at the leg of his dive suit as he made his way down the ramp and onto the sand of the beach where they had landed earlier. The final briefing had finally told them who they were going to spy on. It was Dementor. Natalie did the final briefing.

"Dementor has been purchasing some really high tech equipment lately. He also made a deal with the Seniors to help him with his security."

Kim and Ron winced. The Seniors just about always had the best security. Natalie noticed their expressions.

"That's right. Not only will you have to deal with Dementor's regular security but also whatever the Seniors might add. We do know that they have full radar and electronic surveillance. They also have infrared sensors scanning the air and water surface all around the area. There are even computerized cameras and infrared sensors underwater. They can sense the approach of any diver or dive system but will ignore any normal ocean life."

Kim smiled.

"So that is why you want us. With the equipment being smaller than expected only a small agent would be able to use it."

Natalie nodded.

"The equipment is mainly just designed for underwater surveillance, but in this case it will be used to get you close in shore to a point where you can get onto the island without being seen. We think that once you get through the main barrier system that there is little to no backup. Once you get on shore you should be able to move about the island with no trouble. If there is anything there once you get inshore we believe the two of you are familiar enough with Dementor and the Seniors to handle it."

Kim and Ron nodded. This was it. This was a chance to show just what they could do.

Natalie nodded and motioned for them to head out.

"Just be careful. You have your communits. If you get into trouble, just send a distress signal and we will bust in. But remember, while we really don't want a confrontation at this time, you have the right to defend yourselves. If you feel that he is an immediate danger, then you have the authority to act. Are you ready?"

Ron's mind came back to the present. They had landed on an island over the horizon from Dementor's island lair. He settled his rebreather across his shoulders. The equipment covered his back and most of his chest. The equipment would allow the two of them of travel a long distance underwater and they would not produce any bubbles. Kim stepped up to his side.

"You ready?"

He glanced down at her. Even covered in all her equipment her figure still caught his eye. He grinned at her.

"Yep!"

She glanced around wanting to give him a kiss, but they were on a mission and there were way too many people around. She took his hand.

"Well let's hook up and get going. We have a long swim or at least our rides have a long swim, we are just along for the ride until we get close. At least we will be able to talk a little bit on the way."

Kim smiled up at him as she let go of his hand and stepped over to where her 'craft' waited for her. Just looking at it, it looked like a plain old white shark. She had seen many while diving on vacation and on missions. This one really looked real till you got a very close look. It was about 10 feet long from nose to tail, bluishgrey on top and dull white on the bottom. The recon shark was completely self guided and had full video capability. Both of their 'sharks' had been partially modified as that they could connect their rebreathers to them. Extra air and oxygen were built in giving them extended range underwater. It would take a couple hours for them to get in range to approach the island.

Most of the trip they were to ride on top of the reconshark. When they got close they would move into position under the shark. There was a recess for them to fit into so they their body forms would not be visible from unless someone took a very close look. As the reconsharks were designed to follow as close to the bottom as they could there was only a small chance that there would be a camera looking up to spot them. She gave him a wave before pulling her mask over her face. There were small communits built into the helmets. They had a very short range that would enable them to talk. She submerged in the water and connected her belt to the hook on the side of her underwater ride. She placed her hand into the gills where the control panel was. Pressing the button that started the mission profile she settled down for the ride.

The reconshark quickly reached its cruising speed of about 15 knots. At this speed it would take a couple of hours for them to make their way to the island. Ron's voice came to her ears.

"I never thought I would end up hugging a shark."

She glanced over to see him and his reconshark swimming about five yards away.

"Same here. But I would rather have my arms around you."

She could see his smile through his mask.

"As you would say head in the game KP. There will be time for that later."

She blew a kiss into the air as they made their way to their destination.

* * *

Tony clanked over to where Natalie had settled down at the control center. They would not be able to track Kim and Ron on the reconsharks. The devices were designed to approach their target, gather the data and then return to base. Only then was the data downloaded. The devices were equipped with burst transmitters or could transmit in real time. However, any signal from the reconshark would no doubt be picked up by Dementor's security system. They would just have to wait until they got a call or they received a mission complete signal from the two of them. Tony had his faceplate rotated back.

"Do you think they will be up to it?"

She nodded.

"I think so. They have infiltrated Dementor's labs before with no trouble. We just gave them some new toys to help them."

He crossed his arms.

"How about the two of them? The boyfriend/girlfriend thing could be a problem. We have had problems with that at SHIELD. Her reaction to you is evidence that there could be a problem."

Natalie nodded.

"Yes, but that was with partners who came together after joining SHIELD. Now tell me a single SHIELD team that has ever been made where the team members have known each other most of their lives, grew up together and have done missions together before coming together as a couple."

Tony thought for a moment.

"None that I can think of."

She shrugged.

"Nether can I, we have an interesting study here. Here is what seems to be the perfect partner team. They have been together so long they can almost read each others thoughts. I have seen some tapes of their missions. You might want to review a few yourself and not just the ones with just her in them."

Tony grumbled something under his breath before answering.

"Yeah but here is the big one, what if something happens and one of them has to make that choice we talk and hope to never face. What if one of them has to make the choice between the other's life or completion of the mission?"

Natalie stared solemnly out to sea.

"We both have faced that decision with partners before haven't we? We both have faced that decision when it would hurt someone we really cared about. That is something you cannot second guess and don't give me that bull about decision have to be made. You have been there and you know that there is no way to tell how you are going to react until that decision is forced on you. The paper pushers think that it all can be figured out and planned for; that a mission can be fully controlled with lots and lots of planning. You know as good as I do all the planning and training goes out the window when you leave on the mission."

Tony didn't say anything as he turned to followed her gaze out to sea.

"Well, if they get discovered they better be ready to make those decisions."

Natalie gave Tony a look that could have melted the metal in his suit.

"We could have told them."

Tony shook his head.

"Nope, Fury and I decided that there was inadequate information on that subject and it might cloud their judgment. That is why we didn't tell them. Count yourself lucky that I told you after they left."

Natalie jumped to her feet.

"But they have no idea of what they are getting into. Kim is good but Ron doesn't have her moves."

Tony continued to stare out to sea.

"Then he will just have to learn won't he."

Natalie's eyes went wide.

"You were supposed to tell them weren't you? You let them go out without adequate information just because….."

Natalie's voice trailed off as Tony turned and glared at her.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Besides, they are just a couple of amateurs. Possible has potential but Stoppable is hopeless. If she wants to play in the big leagues then she will just have to make a decision to stay with him or not."

Natalie smirked.

"That's not the reason. You just can't deal that a woman doesn't want you. You are no better than that piece of trash they put in jail. You better hope that they come out of this, because if they don't there will be hell to pay and I plan to make sure you are there to pay up."

Tony didn't answer as he continued to stare out to sea.

* * *

That's all for now. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I have been away from this story far too long. I really had problems just concentrating on it so I set it to the side for a bit. That bit lasted a lot longer than I intended to. I hope this chapter and what is coming makes up for it. Thanks for hanging with me. Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

Now a couple of comments. I did a bit of research into Fury and SHIELD and the members of SHIELD. There are a few storylines about them, all with different plots with characters dying, not dying, coming back, fighting with each other and so on. I am not taking into account who was where, when or anything similar to that. IF the character was EVER a part of SHIELD I may or may not include them in the story. I have included a number of the original Howling Commandos all of which served with SHIELD at one point or another. I well remember the Commandos and had my favorites. Percy was one of them.

So Bates and Hank are behind Wayne getting out of jail. Bates has a lot of money behind him. I wonder where it is coming from?

Kim thinks she is hearing voices and is starting to get headaches. Could she be losing it?

What is Tony Stark up to? What does Fury really want from Kim and Ron?

Lots of things starting to happen.

Please leave a review.

Stay tuned for more.

This is the Captain

Roger and out

Right hand salute


	13. Chapter 13 Avenged

**School of Life**

**Chapter 13**

**Avenged**

* * *

Kim checked the mission chart on her wrist screen. They were approaching Dementor's island lair. Coming in underwater, they had already passed the under the radars and enhanced image computer cameras. There were also infrared sensors that would be looking for any type of heat signature. Next were the underwater cameras. They would be scanning the water for anything that didn't belong there. Since she and Ron were nestled up to the underside of their underwater craft, it would be impossible for anyone to see them. All they would see is two sharks.

She glanced over to where Ron was with his reconshark. Even at this distance it was hard to see where the shark ended and Ron started. These machines were incredible. They had carried the two of them several miles under the water and now as they approached the island, they slowed down and made their way leisurely toward the island lair. It was getting dark and they were approaching the island on the darkness side. That way any guards along the shore would have their eyes bothered by what little light there was and they would approach the island in the shadows.

Kim noticed the bottom slowly approaching in the dim light and the wave action was starting to be felt. She guided her shark until the top fin was above the water. There was a small video camera built into the side of the fin. A line ran from the camera to a small screen just inside her mask. Ron would be doing the same thing just behind her. She would be scanning in visible light mode while he would be scanning the area in infra-red. That way, they could be assured that the beach would be clear if they didn't see anything. A quick scan of the beach caused her to catch her breath. There were two armed guards walking on the beach. One of them poked at the other while he pulled something from his shoulder and fiddled with it. Kim caught her breath was the guard raised a large rifle to his shoulder and pointed it in her direction. A bright flash lit the beach up at the same instance that she heard Ron scream.

She instantly dove her shark toward the bottom as another flash from the beach came at the same moment as a thud in the water. A bullet sizzled its way through the water just in front of her. Putting the reconshark into a deep dive and hard turn she tried to turn back to see what was going on with Ron. A glance to her side showed Ron diving his reconshark to the point that his chest had to be scraping the bottom. After he had gone some distance, she noticed his craft slowing down and settling to the bottom. That was when she noticed a large hole in the side of his reconshark. A stream of red hydraulic fluid all so much like blood streamed behind it as it rolled on it's back and was still. Her heart was nearly in the throat until she noticed him swimming clear. He was at her side within a few strokes.

She pulled him to her and started to check him over. He stopped her hands, then pulling a thin cord from his suit, he plugged it into a port in her suit. It was a closed communication system. She grabbed him by his head and looked into his face.

"RON, are you OKAY? ARE YOU HIT?"

Ron reached up and pulled her hands down.

"I am okay KP, but my machine is toast."

A tear fell from one emerald eye.

"Better the machine is toast than you!"

He reached up and caressed her arm.

"Kim. I am okay. Let's get this done."

She nodded and pointed in a direction of an outcropping of rock they had passed as they came in. The rocks went all the way inshore, up the beach and into the trees. Hopefully they could use them to get up on the island.

* * *

The radio crackled on the belt of the guard as he shouldered his rifle.

"Unit beta, we heard gunfire. Anything to report?"

Reaching up, the guard pressed a switch on his equipment harness.

"This is Beta One. We were completing a sweep of Beach Golf. I saw a couple of sharks so I popped one. It turned back out to sea and died. I popped a shot at the other one too but I must have missed."

Both guards winced at the stream of expletives that came over the radio link. The voice was loud and recognizable. The fact that most of the curse words were in German as well as a few English ones mixed in identified the speaker. The other voice came back on.

"Uh guys. As you can probably tell the boss is not pleased with you using a couple of sharks as target practice. I think you better complete your rounds ASAP and get in here."

The first guard closed his eyes and nodded.

"Okay base, we will make a turn down beach Hotel and then come in."

There was a slight hesitation over the radio.

"Tell you what guys, make a quick check of Beach Hotel and then you make your way here fast, the sooner the better."

The guard nodded to his partner.

"Thanks man, we are on our way."

The other guard glanced back down the beach toward the outcropping of rocks that was the start of Beach Hotel.

"What do you want to do?"

The first one nodded his head toward the outcropping of rocks.

"I was thinking of climbing up on the rocks and making our way a little ways out. That way we can get a good look in both directions. Besides, I need to take a leak."

The second guard nodded as the two of them made their way up the beach toward the rock outcropping. He wanted to get this over with as fast as his partner did. He had a craving for a cigarette so bad he could taste it.

* * *

Kim and Ron slowly made their way along the edge of the rocks as they made their way into shore. Ron kept watch on the rocks while Kim kept watch on their position in the water and along the beach. After nearing the beach, Kim signaled Ron that she had spotted a place where they could climb out of the water and onto the rocks. Ron nodded and followed her. The going was slow as the rocks were slippery but soon both of them were nestled amid the rocks out of the water. They had already ditched their tanks and masks before approaching the shore. They kept their hoods on as they were black and helped obscure their heads. Both of them pulled a tube of face paint out and quickly blackened each others face. It they didn't, their white face would be like reflectors if any light hit them. After rested for a moment, Kim whispered to him.

"See if you can slip up to the top of the rocks and see if anyone is around."

Ron nodded and gave her an ok signal. He moved slowly between the rocks as made his way up the outcropping of rocks. Just as he reached the top he heard the scrape of a boot on rock. Then he heard a scramble of noise, the thud of a body hitting some rocks, and several curses. He slipped quickly under the overhang of a large rock and froze. Just as he froze in position two figures appeared on top of the rock that he was hiding under. Kim froze and ducked behind some rocks where she was, her heart in her throat. The two guards were right above Ron. All they had to do is look down hard and they could not help but see him. Then the first one shouldered his rifle and started fumbling with his pants. She tried to figure out what he was doing. When she realized just what he was doing she ducked back down her face flaming behind her blacked face.

* * *

The second guard giggled as he watched his partner extricate himself from the pile of rocks he had fallen into after slipping on some of the rocks. They had climbed up on the rock outcropping and made their way to one very large flat rock that stuck out over the rest. It was a good spot to get a look at both beaches. The first guard joined his partner and gave him a look that told him that his fall was something that was not to be mentioned. The first shouldered his rifle and started fumbling with the fly of his fatigues. He sighed as relief came. The second joined his partner in a sigh as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket. Putting the cigarette between his lips, he pulled out a lighter and lit it. The flame of the lighter lit the area around where they were standing.

* * *

Ron tried not to even breathe as he hid under the rock. He glanced back to where he knew Kim was hiding. If the guards saw her and went after her, he would attack them from behind. He was wondering what the guards were doing when a stream of water came down from above and landed a couple of feet away from him. When he realized what was happening he had to struggle not to laugh. Then he started thinking, if these guys are that relaxed they aren't watching they were marinating. All they had to do is wait for the guard to finish what they are doing and leave. Then he saw the area lit up with what sounded like a lighter. Then the smell of smoke came to his nose. One of them had lit a cigarette. This sitch was getting better by the minute.

* * *

Kim stayed low as the man finished his 'business' and the other lit a cigarette. Kim knew then that these guys were just hired muscle and not real pros. One, no real guard would do what they were doing. They were too relaxed and slack. No true pro would light up a cigarette like that. The light produced by the lighter would destroy most of their night vision. There was no way either one of them would be able to see them now. All she and Ron had to do was wait. A slight noise behind her in the water caused her to look back. There was a swirl in the water, otherwise nothing. While her weirdar was going off like crazy she tried to put it in the back of her mind and think more of the mission. She watched as the first guard slapped the second one's arm with the back of his hand. He nodded toward the shore and the two disappeared from view. She waited several minutes before she made her way to where Ron was hiding. Just about the time she got to where he had been, he had moved and was scanning the area from behind a rock. He turned to face her as she reached him.

Ron heard the guards move off. After waiting a number of minutes, he moved out from under the rock while avoiding the puddle left by the guard. Looking over the top of the rocks he could see the guard walking off up the beach. He stood a little higher knowing that in the dark someone would have to be on top of him to see him. There was no one else on the beach and from all the information they had been given once they made it on-shore there were no more levels of security. A familiar hand came down on his shoulder. He was not startled. He know who it was the instant she touched him. He turned to see the loving, concerned and scared eyes of the person he loved more than life itself.

"Hi KP. They are gone. We should be able to get inland without anymore problems. But I have to tell you. I thought I was a goner there for a little while."

Kim touched his cheek.

"I did too. Until he….."

Both of them tried to keep from laughing but lost. Snickering, they touched foreheads in the darkness and just enjoyed the moment of closeness. After a few minutes, they regained their composure and started for the shore. They made their way into the trees. They pulled their gear from the bags they had been carrying and started to head for the area where the main lair was supposed to be located.

* * *

Their night vision goggles allowed them to move through the jungle with relative ease. Since all the guards and sensors were on the perimeter of the island, it made it easier for the two of them to approach the lab that composed most of Dementor's lair. Kim scanned the area for any exterior guards. The area around the building was surrounded by a chain link fence with three strands of barbed wire along the top. Ron leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"It seems Dementor is getting slack with his security. That fence is nothing. I guess he is putting all his security on the outside. That fence must just be to keep animals and stuff out."

Kim nodded.

"Yeah, but one thing, Dementor has a habit of making something look easy but is really very bad. Remember when I was bonded to Bonnie?"

Ron cracked a smile.

"Bonded to Bonnie? Do you have any idea how that sounds?"

Kim pulled an evil smile back.

"About like bonded to Barkin, what do you say?"

Ron gave a small shudder.

"Point taken. Now what do we do?"

Kim glanced around.

"Let's just take it easy and make our around this clearing. Maybe we can find a way in."

Ron gestured for her to lead the way.

They stopped to rest by a large tree at the edge of a seldom used trail. They were back in the jungle around the bend of the trail away from the lair. They selected this spot to rest since they could see in just about every direction. Both of them were tired and needed to rest and drink some of the water they had brought with them. Kim took a long drink of water from her canteen and then handed it to Ron. He finished off the rest with a few gulps and handed it back to her.

"Now what?"

She rubbed her shoulder for a second.

"Well, there is that maglev train. The fence opens when a tram comes by and it's high enough that we could sneak under."

Ron thought for a moment.

"How about hitching a ride on one of them? There seems to be one running supplies from somewhere."

Kim thought for a moment.

"That's a possibility. Let's see if we can't get some rest. It'll be light in a few hours and I don't think we'll be able to find our way in before then. I'd rather be fully rested before taking one Dementor and all his goons."

Ron nodded and looked around.

"Hey KP, take a look at that bird."

Kim stared at him.

"Ron, its night, most birds are asleep."

Ron nodded.

"I know that that one isn't. It's looking at us. I've never seen on like that before."

Kim glanced in the direction Ron was looking and noticed the bird. It was perched on a branch at the bend of the trail just a few feet from them. It seemed to be some sort of parrot. It flapped its wings for a moment and then spoke.

"Identify."

Ron grinned.

"Cool, it talks. It must have escaped from somewhere."

The bird looked straight to the two of them and repeated its saying.

"Identify."

Ron grabbed Ron's arm.

"Ron? I have a REALLY bad feeling about this."

The bird glanced at Kim then opened its beak and spread its wings. An ear splitting alarm erupted from the bird's mouth. Lights sprang on around the lair and sirens started to wail. Kim grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him into the jungle.

"TOLD YOU!"

Spotlights erupted from everywhere. Then the sounds of hovercraft came to their ears as they both continued to run as fast as they could. Leaves and branches were shredded by gunfire as a fusillade of fire flew over their heads. They dodged back and forth between the trees. By keeping to a fairly dense section of trees the hovercraft could not follow them closely. But the guards that had been riding on the hovercraft had no problems making their way through the trees. Soon they found themselves on the same beach that they had left earlier. They sprinted for the water as Kim pressed the retrieval button on her sleeve. That would activate her reconshark and bring it into the surf. They ran across the beach and bullets blew sand into the air. Diving into the surf they dove deep for their dive packs. Rounds continued to slam into the water all around them.

They both grabbed onto Kim's reconshark as it passed by. They both pulled small air bottles from a storage area in the shark's mouth. After taking a few breaths Kim motioned for Ron to hold her bottle and pointed to the bottom. He nodded and dove for the bottom as she guided the shark toward the surface.

* * *

The guards gathered on the beach while a number of them made their way out on the rocks. They knew the intruders appeared to be wearing dive gear but no tanks. Since the two had not appeared since diving into the water they waited patiently. Unless the two had air packs nearby they would have to come up for air soon. Then there was a lot of splashing and thrashing in the water just off the outcropping. Lights converged on the spot to show a large shark thrashing on the surface. The screams of a girl joined the splashing. As they watched the shark pulled the girl under the water amid fountains of reddish water. Before any of them could think to raise their weapons the shark disappeared with its prey. Then, further out there was another scream. This time it was a young man. Lights played about the area where the sound came from but only a swirl of water could be seen. One of the hovercrafts moved out over the water but could not find anything. The guard in the craft keyed his radio.

"We can't find anything, just lots of red water. Looks like our visitors became snacks. Tell the boss that he doesn't have to worry. We'll stay out here for a bit to see if there are any body parts but I don't think there will be."

He finished with his radio and continued to slowly circle the area. Shaking his head he looked out over the water.

"Not a way I would want to go."

* * *

Kim joined Ron where their tanks were. They heard the hovercraft slowly circling above them. They had just gotten their air tanks and masks on when some type of cords whirled out of the darkness and wrapped around their arms and legs. They struggled against their bonds but could not break free. A voice came over their intercoms.

"Do not be afraid. I am a friend. Relax while I take you to a place of safety."

Kim and Ron looked around but could barely see anything in the blackness that surrounded them. Their benefactor/captor started to tow them through the water very fast. Soon what like light there was seemed to disappear and they had the feeling of going through some type of tunnel. After a few minutes they seemed to surface. Their arms and legs were released from their bonds and the voice spoke again.

"We are in a cave under the island. You may take off your masks and breathe safely. You may also use a light."

Kim and Ron pulled their masks back took deep breaths of clean crisp air. Then Kim pulled a small light from her belt. Flicking it on, she shone the light around the cavern. A face appeared out of the darkness. It was the face of a man with very sharp features. His black hair formed a sharp widow's peak while his eye and eyebrows seem to be oriental in origin. But the one feature that grabbed their attention was his pointed ears. The face broke into a smile.

"Greetings Team Possible. My name is Prince Namor. I have been watching you since you entered these waters. I heard about your mission and wished to observe you. If you are wondering, I live underwater and can breathe there as easily as above water."

Kim pointed at him.

"Was that you I almost saw at the rocks?"

Namor smiled.

"Yes, you are very good and I was barely able to escape your notice."

Kim nodded.

"Are you a part of SHEILD?"

The man shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes and no. I help when it pleases me or is to my advantage. I do wish to tell you that you are heading into a trap. The grounds are set up with a new version of Dementor's laser grid systems. There would have been no way for you to get into the lair above the ground. You would have been injured or killed if you had tried."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Dude, then just how are we to get in?"

Namor smiled.

Dementor built his lair into the side of the volcano. He wanted to use some of the underground heat to supply his equipment with power. In one section of the lair is a pool of water. He likes to use it sit in and relax because the water is warm and it is salt water. That pool is full of salt water because it is part of an old lava tube that extends out to sea. It's just big enough for someone your size to make it through. It would place you inside his lair and enable you to look around."

Kim stared at the man.

"Why are you helping us like this? I mean this is supposed to be a milk run just to let SHIELD observe us."

Namor sneered.

"Getting in here is far from a milk run. I can tell the intelligence I sent to SHEILD did not reach the proper people sent on the mission namely the two of you. You have been set up. I am not sure who, but whoever did knew that the two of you would have no chance of completing the mission without one or the other of you being seriously injured or killed. Another reason I am helping is that Dementor is dumping some of his waste chemicals into the water. It is hurting my ocean friends and I want a little payback. Do you wish to continue?"

Kim and Ron's face hardened.

"Oh yeah!"

Namor smiled and nodded.

"Okay, grab onto this rope. I will guide you through the tube to reach the pool inside his lair. It will be tight at points but I think you will be able to get through."

Kim and Ron pulled their masks down over their faces and grabbed the rope. Namor motioned for the two of them to follow and dove beneath the water.

* * *

The gleaming hovercraft came to a rest in the grassy meadow on the island where they had left earlier but it seemed to be weeks before. It actually had only been a couple of days. Ron jumped out and gently helped Kim from the craft. Her right leg buckled under her weight and before she could protest Ron slipped around and picked her up in a bridal carry. He turned to see a number of SHEILD agents jogging toward him. He yelled out.

"MEDIC! WE NEED A MEDIC HERE!"

A couple of the agents turned and grabbed a stretcher from under a tent and ran to where Ron jogged toward them. Several medics gathered around as Ron laid Kim down onto the stretcher. The medics immediately started to work on Kim as they carried her to the nearby tent. Ron started to look around for one person; Tony Stark aka Ironman. He was the one. He was the one responsible.

Ron noticed Tony in his Ironman suit walking toward the tent. Ron started toward him. When they faced each other Ron stopped for a moment.

"You got anything to say?"

Tony sneered at him.

"So what? So I held back some info. Don't you think that you might get in on a mission where you don't have all the information you need? Grow up boy! This is a man's world and not a place for children."

Ron glared up at Stark.

"So you admit it. You sent us in there when you knew he had the laser grid system. We are just lucky that we have dealt with it before. Then you failed to tell us about his new laser. Kim is lucky that she only got nicked. It's YOUR fault. You got that Tin Head. By your orders, Kim got hurt."

Tony snarled down at him.

"Listen you little…..I did that because I was under impression that you two could handle it. I guess you two amateurs need to go back to school."

Ron took a step forward toward and tapped his pointed finger on the iron breastplate of Tony's suit.

"Oh we handled it okay. We took down Dementor when that was not even in the plan. So you set up the mission to see if we can think on our feet. Fill that empty space between those floppy ears of yours. Kim and I have been thinking on our feet for years. WE don't have all your fancy armor. WE don't have all your fancy weapons and we STILL take down the bad guys. And I'll tell you something else tinhead. It you EVER talk to KP the way you did at that Charity function, I'll show you just what TEAM POSSIBLE can do."

Kim pushed the medics to the side and started to limp over to the two arguing men. She needed to cool Ron down before he did something that he shouldn't. She could also tell that Stark was slightly drunk and not quite in control of his emotions either. Take two hard headed men, get them upset at each other and make both of them are capable of tremendous destruction and you have the makings of a fine debacle that would not easily be explained away. She came up between the two of them. One look at Ron told her that there was little she could say to calm him down at this point. She turned to Tony and looked up at him while she held on to his arm.

"Mr. Stark, please let's tal….."

She never got to finish her sentence when Tony jerked his arm away and backhanded her.

"SHUT UP and get away from me little girl. I'm getting ready to teach the shrimp here a lesson."

She flew back a number of feet and rolled into a rumbled pile on the sand. Ron turned to look at her. Even from the distance he was standing he could see a trickle of blood coming from the corner of her mouth. He turned to face Stark as his face turned grim.

"You REALLY should not have done that."

Tony glanced over to where the girl lay on the sand. He didn't mean to hit her that hard but she was in the way. As he turned to face the shrimp he started to notice a bright blue glow starting to light up the area. From somewhere he seemed to hear a lot of monkeys starting to scream. When he turned back to look at the shrimp he was quite surprised. The young man's eyes were no longer brown but bright blue and he was surrounded by what seemed to be a blue electric haze. His wet hair was no longer plastered to his head, but swaying up like in a strong breeze. There was a brilliant flash of light and his automatic systems flipped his faceplate down and brought all his systems online. He felt himself flying backwards as his breath was knocked out of him. Several trees snapped as he flew through them.

By the time he regained his senses, he was lying about 100 yards away from where he had been standing before. The boy was standing there still in the position from delivering a blow that sent him to the position he was currently in. The boy grinned wickedly and twisted the fist that he had hit him with. Opening the fist he first gave Tony the one finger salute, then gave him a gesture Tony was more than willing to agree to. The simple flipping of the fingers backward telling him to bring it on.

Tony ignited his thrusters and hurtled towards the boy. He lifted one hand and fired a blast from his palm blaster. To his complete surprise the boy raised his own hand and swatted the blast to the side like it was some annoying insect. Tony prepared himself for ramming when the boy leapt into the air the split second before he hit him. Tony flew under him and directly into the rock outcropping that had been behind Ron. Sparks and shards of rock flew in every direction.

Kim tried to clear her head and get up when two hands grabbed her under her arms and started to pull her away from the fight. She feebly tried to break out of the grip of the person holding her. Looking up she saw that is was Blackwidow that was pulling her clear of the fight. Natalie glanced down grimly at her.

"Sorry Kim, right now those two are not going to listen to reason and you would only get hurt more if you tried to stop it."

Kim tried to get her feet under her and stand up but her leg would not support her weight. She looked over to where Ron floated in the air as he faced Stark. The blue aura that surrounded him was brighter than that day he had stopped the alien attack. She also saw something else. Something she rarely ever seen, it was Ron's face. It was a face of pure anger and hatred. She never thought that she would ever see such a face on a man she knew cared for peace more than anyone. She never thought she would ever see such hatred on a face of the man she knew was capable of incredible amounts of love. For the first time in a long time Kim was afraid, afraid of what Ron might do, and what that might do to Ron.

"But I have to stop him."

Natalie shook her head.

"No one is going to stop him for now."

Tony shook his head to clear the cobwebs from his mind. Turning his head he could see Ron slowly settling to the ground as he faced him. Tony got to his feet and started to run straight at him.

"Okay boy! If that's the way you want it."

Ron scampered straight toward Tony and the two met with a sound that made a clap of thunder sound like a pin drop. Tony threw a haymaker punch at Ron's head. Ron slipped to the side letting the punch slide over his shoulder. He caught the wrist of Tony's Ironman suit and spun while pulling down. He threw Tony over his shoulder and onto the ground with enough force that Tony bounced several inches off the ground.

Tony kicked out and caught Ron under the chin lifting Ron several feet off the ground and several yards back. Tony launched himself into the air and fired several blasts toward Ron. Ron was able to dodge the first few but the last one hit him square in the chest and knocked backwards to the ground. Tony fired once more and was aghast when Ron caught the blast in his hand and hurled it back. The blast hit Tony right in his Ironman mask.

Kim slowly gained her footing and looked around. Natalie was watching the fight with all the others. Kim knew that she had to do something and fast. She turned and jogged away from the fight back to where her backpack lay with their equipment. There was a certain item of clothing in her backpack that she wanted to get. She hoped that the recent upgrades that Wade had made would live up to his expectations. She had a feeling she would need everything she had to stop Ron from hurting or killing Tony Stark. The concussion of another explosion or impact jostled her as she started to run.

Nick Fury stood watching the altercation grimly. His intelligence on Ron Stoppable was dead on. He hated playing Team Possible like this but this was the only way he thought the test would be successful. He watched as Ironman threw a punch at the glowing young man. Ron caught the speeding fist and delivered a kick that bent the armored man double.

A voice next to him spoke up.

"You know someone might have to stop this and when they do there will be hell to pay. Especially when a certain pair of young people finds out this was all a set up."

Fury turned to face Captain America.

"I had to know what he could do. This was the only way to find out. I figured the only way to get Stoppable to fully use his powers was to threaten Possible. I just figured Tony would be stupid enough to fall into what I needed him to do. Just give him the opportunity to be himself. Plus, if he did set Stoppable off he would be the only one I thought might survive long enough."

Captain America shook his head as he turned back to the fight. Ron and Tony were face to face trading blows. One thing was clear. Ron was playing with Tony. There was a sneer on his face as he blocked every attack that Tony threw at him and only made small attacks himself. But those attacks were starting to dent the Ironman armor. Steve was getting ready to say something to Fury when Tony attempted to swat Ron between both his arms. Ron grabbed both his arms and used them to lift himself and deliver a two leg straight on kick. The impact sent Tony head over heels across the opening in the trees.

Tony got to his feet and turned to face Ron. Steve could tell that Tony was having trouble standing and even from the distance he was standing watching he could hear the armor squeaking and clanking. A big shadow appeared behind him, Steve turned to see Hulk standing behind him.

"I am glad to see you. We may need you to help break up a fight."

Hulk chuckled.

"Puny human putting dents in Ironman suit, and Ironman's pride."

At that moment Tony ignited his thrusters and started firing power blasts. Ron was able to avoid or block most of the blasts, but he was not able to block all of them or the collision with Ironman. Both went tumbling across the ground trading close in blows. Ron was getting winded and Tony could barely keep going. Both of them stood up and took a few steps back. Ron was limping and a trail of blood flowed from his nose. Tony could barely stand with the armor creaking and smoke coming from some of the seams. They were just about to renew the fight when a red-heading cyclone of blue and white landed between the two of them.

"ENOUGH!"

A bluish-white force field formed between the two combatants sending them sprawling. Kim turned to face Ron.

"Ron! That is enough."

Tony regained his feet and was about to say something when Kim turned and looked at him. He remembered that same look and that last time she gave him that look he spent several hours in the dentist chair. He staggered back and sat down on the ground and flipped up his faceplate gasping for air.

Kim turned back to face Ron who was standing there glaring at Tony. Kim walked up in front of him.

"Ron, calm down! Ron LOOK AT ME!"

Kim reached up and took the sides of his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. She stared into those fiery blue eyes for a few moments. She had to use all the force in her suit to keep him focused on her.

"Ron, I am okay. Now you need to calm down before you really hurt him."

Ron blinked his eyes and gazed into her eyes. Kim saw them focus on her and begin to assume their normal brown hue. The blue light surrounding him slowly dimmed and faded out. His voice was slurred when he spoke.

"KP?"

She started to check him over as he slid to his knees. There were a couple of bruises on his face and he would have a real nice black eye when all of this was over. She wiped away the trail of blood from under his nose and reached down to check the rest of him. He didn't protest and only moaned or winced when she hit a tender spot. It appeared to her that he might have a couple of cracked ribs, but that seemed to be the limit of his injuries.

Turning around she noticed Blackwidow working with Tony to remove the shattered remains of his armor suit. It appeared that he was barely conscious. She could not tell if he was still drunk or knocked senseless. She was getting ready to stand up when Captain America appeared beside her with a medical kit. The sound of heavy footsteps caused her to glance toward Tony again. Her eyes went wide when she noticed the Hulk walk up and stand between Ron and Tony. Captain America touched her on her arm.

"Let's get Ron checked out. I don't think that he is hurt bad."

Kim shook her head.

"No, I don't think so either. But, he is going to be sore and bruised up. Just wait till I finish up with Tony and file a complaint with Fury. He…"

Captain America put his hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Possible, Kim, I am afraid that he was just an unknowing part of a test, a test for the two of you, but mostly Ron."

Kim snapped her head toward him.

"WHAT? WHO ORDERED THAT?"

Before Captain America could answer another voice joined the conversation.

"That would be me Miss Possible."

Kim spun her head around so fast Captain America thought she might hurt herself. Fury walked up to them and stopped a few feet away.

"I am sorry Miss Possible, but we had to be certain of a number of things. Setting up this mission and the aftermath allowed us to test certain factors of your teamwork and abilities."

Kim stood up, grinding her teeth, her hands moving into fists.

"You mean YOU sent us off with barely tested equipment, into a situation where you failed to give us the necessary intelligence. Then, you had someone you KNOW that we could barely work with send us into the situation knowing that it would create problems."

Kim's face froze for a moment.

"RON! You wanted to get Ron to use…."

Kim's face turned from a scowl to one of rage.

"We trusted you and it was all a science experiment wasn't it. THAT'S ALL?"

Fury looked down at Kim like he was placating a child.

"Now Miss Possible, don't get all excit…."

Fury never finished his sentence when a fist crashed into his face. The blow lifted him off his feet and onto his back. He lay there for a few moments before sitting up and trying to move his jaw. He watched as she stormed away to kneel at Ron's side. She helped him to his feet and the two of them walked away with Captain America walking beside them.

"BLAST! She can throw a punch."

A cackle of laughter came from his side. He looked over to see Tony sitting up and out of his suit.

"Don't I know it?"

Tony bent over and gave a mock salute.

"And I must say it couldn't happen to a better person."

Tony stepped back and looked over behind Fury as he sat on the ground for a few moments. Then he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He turned and groaned to see Nana approaching.

"I don't have the time or the patience to hear it now. It had to be done and this is the only way to find out."

Fury got to his feet and face Nana.

"I needed to test both of them mainly Stoppable. I had to see for myself what he was capable of."

Nana stepped up to Fury until her forehead was right at his nose.

"Listen you big lug, you put those two through something for no other reason than you wanted to play your little games. Kimberly has already let you know her displeasure."

There was a thud and Fury let out a wheeze as he slid to his knees. Nana stared down at Fury as he tried to get his breath.

"Kimberly is too much of a proper young lady for a low blow like that, but as you are so fond of saying I am not always a proper lady."

Nana spun away and started to walk off, turning she stared back over her shoulder.

"Put those two in danger like that for no reason again I'll finish this."

Nana walked off in the direction of her grand daughter. Tony struggled not to laugh as Fury tried to stand. He looked up at Tony and snarled.

"Shut up you fool and help me get up and find some ice."

* * *

Kim helped Ron sit down on the beach under the shade of some trees. Everyone within any distance gave them all the room they wanted or needed. A couple of the SHIELD agents said they could have the whole dang island if they wanted, as long as they could stay as FAR away as possible. Kim knelt down in front of Ron and pulled a cooling pad from the med kit, broke the pad inside and placed it over his eye. Ron whimpered just a bit.

"Easy there KP, remember I AM on your side."

Kim softened her touch.

"Sorry about that Ronnie. It's just I am…."

Captain America placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Miss Possible, do you mind if I call you Kim. Please call me Steve."

Kim looked up at him. He had pulled his cowl back revealing his face.

"That will be fine Steve. Thanks for your help. It's just that I have heard so much about SHIELD and thought it would be so great to work for them. But if this is the way they operate then I don't know if I want to deal with them or not."

The sound of heavy foot steps came to Kim's ears. She turned to see an amazing sight. Hulk, Spiderman, Thor, Namor, and Wolverine were all walking toward them. Namor nodded to the two of them as he stepped up beside Captain America.

"While Fury's methods were less than honorable, we have our answer. I will add that I watched these two work together on this last mission. We could learn a great deal from them as they could learn from us. I believe a nomination is in order."

Thor nodded.

"I second."

Kim and Ron looked at each other then to the group and back to Captain American. He smiled down at them.

"We the Avengers had our own reasons to watch today. When Fury showed me some intelligence on Ron capability we knew we had to act. We have discussed it and are agreed. If you would honor us by accepting, Prince Namor has nominated you, and Thor has seconded that you be offered Junior Membership in the Avengers."

Kim slipped from her kneeling position and sat down in the sand. Ron's mouth fell nearly to his knees. They joined hands to steady each other. Kim looked at the group.

"You….you want us to join the Avengers?"

* * *

Thanks for reading I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review.

Remember the Fannies, check out Zaratan's forum for more information.

For some of you who don't know. My hopes and dreams came true today when I found a new job. It means less stress, better pay and benefits. Sometimes things just work out.

This is the Captain  
Roger and out  
Right hand salute


	14. Chapter 14  Headgames

School of Life

Chapter 14

Headgames

* * *

Kim made her way across campus toward the cafeteria. They had returned to campus after their debriefing and some medical care. To say both of them were in foul moods would be like saying the Pacific Ocean is a small puddle of salt water. Being set up by Nick Fury did not endear themselves to membership in that organization. The nomination to join the Avengers was an interesting side development. They heard later that Fury went ballistic when he found out. But, since he was in the medical bay at the time there was not a lot he could do. It took one of S.H.I.E.L.D's best dentists to repair the damage to his teeth and jaw. He also had to carry around a bag of ice for a couple of days. There were quite a few snickers behind his back in regards to his unusual wide-legged gait.

Her injury was healing quickly, it mainly was just a deep muscle bruise. It would have been worse if Ron had not be himself and tackled her out of the way of the blast. While they had been able to use the underwater lava tube to get into Dementor's lair, he still had his normal muscle bound goons on staff. They had been armed with a wondrous array of weapons. She had chased down Dementor and cornered him in a hallway. Just before she could demand his surrender one of the goons had fired a laser blast at her. Ron had seen the goon about to fire and had decked him at the same moment he fired. Instead of hitting her in the head the shot struck the rock wall beside her and gouged a hole into it spraying shards of rock all around her. A large splinter glanced off her leg knocking her to the floor. The pain had been shocking for just a split second then her leg went numb.

Namor had pulled her clear of the area while Ron had gone berserk. Dementor and his goons were begging to surrender by the time he had even gotten started. Maybe it was the sight of Ron glowing blue and floating across the room or maybe it was the sight of Ron grabbing one of Dementor's gigantic lasers and ripping it off its mounts. The fact that the device weighed approximately a ton didn't seem to bother him. When he started to use his new toy like a baseball bat Dementor decided that surrender was better than being pummeled by a wild haired floating maniac. After their surrender Ron had bundled Kim up in his arms and jumped on the first helicopter to land on the island. The pilot was about to object when he got a good look at Ron's eyes. They were not blue anymore but the look convinced the pilot that immediate takeoff and return to base was the best action he could take. He had nearly bent the collective stick he pulled up on it so hard.

Spiderman and Thor had ridden back to Vandercraft with them to brief them on what was expecting of them and what they could expect from the other Avengers. They would have work toward being full members of the Avengers if they wished. That would mean a good deal of training on top of what Global Justice might want them to do. It was understood that they could maintain ties with both organizations if they so wanted. Dr. Director, who was extremely unhappy about what had happened to the two of them had told Kim and Ron she would be honored them as members of Global Justice and the Avengers. The two Avengers dropped Kim and Ron off in the area between their dorms. It cause quite a stir on campus as the two Avengers stepped off their crafts to say goodbye to the two of them.

Now it was back to a normal life or at least what was normal for the two of them. Both of them had a number of tests coming up as well as a few papers. Kim had one large project due and Ron's cooking class had a surprise presentation coming up. Ron told her that the students were to be given a surprise ingredient. Then they would have to produce a four course meal based on that ingredient. Kim mentioned that it sounded like the show he liked to watch, "Steel Chef USA". Ron had laughed as he agreed with her saying the the instructor encouraged them to watch the show.

"Hey KIM! Wait up!"

The voice calling out to her broke her out of her thoughts. She stopped and turned around in the direction of the voice. She noticed Cathy waving at her as she started to jog to catch up with the redhead. Kim waved and waited for the other girl to catch up with her.

"What's up Cathy?"

Cathy smiled as she joined up with Kim.

"Not much. Saw you heading this way and thought I might tag along. Headed to get something to eat?"

Kim nodded as she resumed her walk. She winced slightly from a twinge of pain in her legs. It was fine if she didn't strain it too much but twisting around was a sure way for it to start hurting. Cathy noticed the wince.

"Are you okay? I heard this last mission was a bad one."

Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"No big. Least not real big. Either one of us has gotten hurt worse before. It's okay as long as I don't twist it too much."

Cathy put her arm through Kim's as she fell into step beside her.

"I gotta say that it was quite a show for Spiderman and Thor to bring you two back."

Kim nodded.

"Yeah, the training mission we went on turned into a real mission. The Avengers gave us a hand then a ride back to school."

Cathy glanced back at Kim.

"What about the rumors that you and Ron were going to join some group called SHIELD?"

Kim grimaced.

"They were supposed to be part of the training mission but it worked out that we will not be doing much with them. Call it operational differences. Oh, we will help if they need us and they will help us if we need it but the cooperation most likely will end there."

Cathy hugged Kim's arm tightly.

"I'm just glad that you are okay. I know we haven't known each other long but I feel like you are one of my best friends."

Kim reached over and patted Cathy's hand.

"I know you are a good friend Cathy."

Kim turned her head quickly to her right and looked out over the campus.

"Did you hear that?"

Cathy frowned.

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything. You sure you are okay?"

Kim raised her arms and rubbed her temples.

"I thought I heard someone call my name. Now I am starting to get a headache."

Cathy rubbed Kim's arm.

"I know. You have been under a lot of stress and you probably have not been eating as good as you should. Here, breakfast is on me and I'm gonna make sure that you get a good meal in you."

Cathy leaned over and gave Kim a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I've got to take care of my best friend you know."

Kim put her hands down and blinked her eyes.

"It's going away. Maybe the glare of the sun was just getting to me. A big breakfast sounds good. Thanks Cathy."

Cathy took Kim's arm again and started to lead you toward the cafeteria.

"You are very welcome. Now I think I'll start you with some pancakes and some bacon. Then some fruit. But NO Coffee. I think the last thing you need is any caffeine."

Kim giggled.

"Sounds good to me. I feel so hungry now I think I could keep pace with Ron."

Cathy burst out laughing.

"Now I KNOW that you were just hungry. Ron's eating is legendary."

Kim and Cathy laughed as they entered the cafeteria.

* * *

Wayne stared across the parking lot was he watched Kim and Cathy enter the building. He grated his teeth she walked free as a bird across campus. She was as beautiful as he remembered. Right now he was not even supposed to be on campus and if it was revealed that he was here it would be straight back to prison. Still, he had to see her. He wanted to see her happy and set that vision in his mind. Because when he was finished with her he wanted to be sure to remember the crushed, vanquished shell of the person she used to be.

His new friends were a little strange. Okay they were REALLY strange. The little British dude was sort of okay but that fat woman was whacko. They had one thing in common though. An intense hate for Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Apparently they had done something to someone called Monty Fisk. The little British dude had worked for the dude before and the woman... ugh she kept talking about the dude as "monkeykins". Wayne shuddered. The thought of that woman being attracted to someone and/or that person attracted to her brought on thoughts that would give a normal person nightmares.

He reached down and started the car he was driving. It was not anything of the line that he normally drove. But being flashy was the last thing he needed to do now. Wayne thought of some of the plans his new friends had for Kim and Ron, especially Kim. Their plans sounded like something out of science fiction but they had already started their plans and they seemed to be working. Now the rest of the plans would start to move forward and soon everyone would be laughing at the name of Kim Possible. He would be there when she fell and he would make sure she knew that he was the one that helped to take her down. Wayne paused for a moment as he waited for the traffic to clear before he pulled out into the street. When it was clear he pulled out onto the street and drove away. He failed to notice someone standing in a nearby bus stop had been watching him. The figure pulled a phone from their pocket and started to dial.

* * *

Ron slung his bag over his shoulder as he left the classroom. This class was not normally held this early but the instructor had wanted be meet in a breakfast setting. The dishes that had been prepared that morning were simple but very filling and very good. That was the point that the instructor wanted to make. That a good meal did not have to be fancy. He had made a point to make up a couple of plates. One was for Glenn and the other was for Kim. He balanced the plates in one hand as he pushed against the door on the way out. The sun was bright and the air cold as he stepped out the door. Lena, a girl from his class jogged to keep up with him.

"Hey Ron, that "tweeb french toast" was delicious. Where did you think that one up?"

Ron grinned.

"Well, Kim had really done something really to tweak me. She was just in one of her moody moods and I really didn't want to deal with her. It was a Saturday, her folks were out of town and she had to stay around the house and make sure they didn't destroy the place. We had had an argument and I was not in the best of moods. I couldn't stay and that was one of the reasons for the argument. So, I thought I would leave a little gift. I fixed her two twin brothers, who were about 11 at the time, a very special breakfast."

Lena smiled.

"French toast, dipped in mixture of sugar, eggs, chocolate bits and fried to perfection. Then covered maple syrup with a little pure cocoa mixed in and butter on top of that. Then you added hot chocolate with whipped cream and shaved chocolate? That had to have wired them like nothing else."

Ron nodded with a grin.

"OOHHHHH yeahhhh. I left after I fixed everything, they were digging in by the time Kim had gotten ready and made it down to the kitchen. She...she was not pleased with the breakfast that I had fixed. They drove her to distraction the whole day and only the use of a couple of little toys we got from one of Drakken's lairs got them slowed down enough for her to handle, which by the way was to put them to sleep. When her folks got home she was laying exhausted on the couch with the house in shambles. Her mom was not pleased with what she did to her brothers but she was not pleased with how her brothers had behaved either."

Lena giggled.

"You left one thing out. What did Kim do to you when she caught you?"

Ron shuddered.

"Weeeeellllll. It was not just Kim. You see Kim's mom called my mom. The next thing I know the dad's are out for a dad's night and I was placed in the middle of the Possible living room facing Kim, her mom and my mom. THEY didn't think my little prank was funny. At least later, they did get a good laugh out of it to start with. BUT, they decided that since I had a part in the destruction that I was to help clean it all up. It took Kim, her brothers and I several hours to clean up. After that "Tweeb's french toast" was off the menu."

Lena laughed.

"What did 'Kim' have to say about it, like later?"

Ron blushed.

"Now Lena you know that I don't break secrets."

She punched him slightly in the arm.

"Come on Ron. Everyone knows of the famous Kim Possible temper!"

He smiled slightly.

"Actually would you believe that she actually apologized for being so snarky that morning."

Lena stopped with her jaw wide open.

"She did what?"

Ron nodded.

"Yep. She apologized for what she said and told me that what I did was pretty funny."

Lena thought for a moment.

"Now Ron, that is not quite the Kim I think I know. I don't think she would have just left it at that."

Ron paled slightly.

"Oh no. Let's just say the next sparring match we had she 'really' took it to the mat."

Lena grinned big.

"Cleaned your clock didn't she."

Ron shuddered.

"Cleaned my clock, my watch, wiped the mat with me, bounced me off the wall, the ceiling and literally anything else she could think of."

Ron phone went off at that moment, he pulled it from his pocket to answer it.

"Hello?"

* * *

The walls of the coliseum seem to literally vibrate from the screams of the crowds. Fans had to yell at each other just sitting next to one another. The Bull Dogs were in a tight fight for a big game. The basketball team had just staged the greatest comeback in the school history. They had been behind twelve points and now were ahead by two. There was just about a minute on the clock when the other team called a timeout. The crowd quieted down just a little bit as everyone seemed to take a break from the yelling and screaming.

The cheerleaders went through a quick routine to keep the crowd on its feet and then took a quick break. Kim walked over to their bench and pulled a bottle of sport drink out of the cooler. Her head was really hurting and the noise of the crowd was not helping. It seemed that the sound was literally pounding on her head. She had been hearing things the whole week and had been having several headaches. Even as much as she hated to go to the doctor she was seriously thinking of going to the infirmary or at least calling her mom and have Wade do a scan on her while her mom looked on.

Ron stepped up to her and pulled off the Bull Dog head.

"You okay KP? Another one of those headaches?"

Kim nodded.

"Yeah, think we can skip the after game party? I really don't feel like going."

Ron nodded just as the horn blew signaling the end of the timeout.

"Sure KP. I'll meet you outside after the game. Don't worry about taking a shower or anything. Just come on outside and we'll head back to your room. Do you want to call your mom or go to the infirmary?"

Kim thought about it for a moment.

"I'll let you know after the game. Let's get back to work."

Ron slipped the character head back on and took his position. Kim started to cheer along with everyone else as the game started and the clock counted down. Seconds passed as the ball changed hands several times. Kim waited for the sound of the horn so she could join the cheerleaders in celebrating their win on the floor. Her head started to hurt again as the other team made a shot. It bounced off the rim and landed in the court just in front of her as she heard the horn sound. Jumping out on the court she grabbed the ball and tossed it into the air. The sound of whistles came to her ears and she looked around. The ball players were looking at her as if she was crazy or something. The referee was pointing at her and saying something. The announcer came on over the crowd.

"Technical foul, Vandercraft."

Kim looked up at the clock. There were two seconds on the clock. She looked around to see Ron stepping over to take her arm and pull her off the court. Boo's and screams sounded throughout the room. Kim took a seat and buried her face in her hands tears streaming from her face. The opposing player went to the line and took a shot.

* * *

Ron held onto a sleeping Kim as she lay in his arms in her room. He had held her as they left the coliseum amid catcalls and boo's. The cheerleaders had supported her, but she could see in their eyes that they blamed her for what had happened. She tried to explain again and again that she had heard the horn but no one was listening. Even Ron told her that no horn had sounded, though he did do it a lot gentler than everyone else did. She was currently suspended from the cheer team and could be removed entirely.

The sitch was not as bad as it could have been. The opposing player had hit the first free throw to bring the score within one. However, he missed the second one. His team got possession of the ball but with only one second on the clock there was little chance of a score. The hail-mary shot actually hit the rim at the other end of the court but bounced away failing to score. The Bull Dogs survived but the comeback and win had been forgotten and the only thing everyone seemed to remember or wanted to talk about was how Kim Possible nearly lost the game for her team.

It was a deep blow to her. After all she had been cheer leading for years and had never done something like this. She prided herself with doing everything possible to do everything right. Before she finally cried herself to sleep she mumbled that she was indeed Kim Possible and she could do anything including nearly make her team lose a game.

Ron cradled her closely and continued rock her gently. Tomorrow would be another day and she would need every friend she beside her. Kim had always been the center of attention, but that attention had almost always been positive. Now, the attention was a great deal less than positive and it was very public. He glanced over to the Kimmunicator that lay on her desk. Nodding to Lauren he motioned for her to pick it up and bring it over to him. When she handed it to him is activated the call button. Wade's face immediately appeared. The concern was evident on his face.

"How's Kim?"

Ron looked down at her as she squirmed slightly at the noise.

"She's okay...no...she is not okay. She is a wreck right now. I need you to scan her. She has been hearing things and been getting headaches. I am really worried about her. So let's do the scan and get her mom on the line to look at it."

Wade didn't even say a word as his fingers flew across the screen as he typed the screen split in two and Anne Possible's face appeared on the other side of Wade.

"Ron, is Kimmie okay? We saw what happened but didn't know what to do. James wanted to call right then but I told him that you were there and it would be best for you to handle it."

Ron voice hitches as he spoke. No words that could have been said that would illustrate the trust that Kim's parents had apparently placed in him.

"Thanks Mrs. Dr. P. I am trying to do my best. Right now Wade is going to scan Kim and I want you to look at it."

Anne bit her lip for a moment. Kim was an adult and should give consent for any test but she was not awake right now, Ron had asked for the test and this was her own damn daughter. Ron stared down at the screen.

"I'll take the heat from Kim. If she wants to get mad she can get mad at me. Now just do the scan."

Anne's opinion of Ron went up several points even if that was even possible.

"You are not going to face that alone. I'm still her mother so Wade do the scan."

Ron held out the Kimmunicator and a beam scanned over Kim from head to toe. Ron put the device down in his lap. Anne appeared to looking at the results of the scan. He just waited until she nodded.

"Okay, Ron. Everything seems to be clear for the most part but something is going on. There seems to be some slight trauma to her head. Did she get hit on this last mission?"

Ron shook his head.

"Yes, but not in the head. Least not hard enough to cause any problems. You know as well that she has a hard head. Literally and figuratively."

Anne giggled.

"Ron, I didn't know you knew words like that."

Ron was about to answer when a voice under his chin announced it's prescience.

"Neither did I and considering the context of the conversation someone better start explaining."

Ron gulped as Kim sat up and ran her hand through her hair. The glare she gave Ron caused his blood pressure to go up a few points. She was about to say something when her mother interrupted.

"Kimmie, if you want to lay into someone you better start with me. I would have done the scan no matter what."

Kim sighed.

"It's okay mom. I'm not mad. Tweaked, but not mad. You could have waited until I was awake."

Anne nodded.

"Yes Kimmie, but Ron was there, he was ready and there was no need in waiting. Besides young lady I was not in the mood for an argument from you over it."

Kim giggled a little.

"Okay now I'm not THAT bad about it."

There was a moment of silence in the room. Kim's eyes went from the two expressions on the Kimmunicator to the one on Ron's face. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay I get the point."

She paused for a moment.

"Mom, I was going to call you. This has really got me freaked out. I've been hearing things when I shouldn't and I've been having a lot of headaches."

Anne pursed her lips for a moment.

"Okay Kimmie, that's it. You are going in for a full examination. I don't know what is going on but I'm going to find out."

Kim was about to open her mouth when her mother interrupted.

"No argument young lady."

Kim nodded.

"No argument mom. It's just that both of us have a few big tests coming up this week. Could we hold on the tests until we can make a trip home this weekend. And could Ron come with me?"

Anne smiled.

"Yes to both. But with one exception. If you have any more headaches or hear anything else out of the ordinary I want you to go straight to the hospital."

Kim nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

Anne turned on the screen to look at Ron.

"And Ronald, James and I would like to thank you again. There is no one out there we trust more than you. Take care of our little girl."

Ron smiled.

"Will do .P."

Anne gave Ron a slight puppy dog pout.

"Now Ronnie, just what did I ask you to call me?"

Ron swallowed.

"Okay...mom."

Anne smiled.

"That's a good boy. Good night you two."

The screen went blank as Wade cut the signal. Kim turned to Ron and sighed.

"Thanks Ron."

He grinned.

"As always."

Kim put her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes.

"Now Mr. Stoppable! About that comment."

Ron swallowed.

"Uh Kim I..."

His answer was interrupted by two soft lips covering his. The kiss deepened as Kim let him know of her appreciation of taking care of her. She pulled back with an evil grin.

"Now about that comment. Remember the sparring session after the french toast incident?"

Ron's eyes went wide.

"Awwwww mannnnnn."

* * *

Wayne sat back in his easy chair in front of the TV thoroughly enjoying himself. Kim Possible had made a complete fool of herself on a televised game. His compatriot's plan seem to be working well. While he didn't understand the science of what was happening that was no doubt that it seemed to be working. He had watched some show on that science channel and it helped him understand a little of what was going on. Apparently his short little friend had a device that would fire a microwave beam in a narrow enough beam to hit one person from a distance. By regulating the beam against the skull of the target, the user could actually produce indistinct to distinct sound depending on the distance the device was from the target.

The British dude had been using the device on Possible for the last couple of weeks. There was no doubt it was working. Possible appeared to be coming unglued. They had to be careful though. Extended use could cause headaches in the target. Since Kim had been acting like she had a headache they had to backoff using the device so much. But even the use every day or so seemed to be working. From what he had heard from his sources on campus she had been acting strange. That would work perfectly in their and his plans. When it came for his hearings and it was time to put Kim back on the stand her credibility would be worthless.

He would have to tell the short little Englishman something else. That girl that seemed to want to be all over Kim. That was a new development. One that they could use to their advantage. Kim had to be completely naïve not to know just what that girls intentions might be. Cathy didn't like boys. She liked girls. While she was not brazen about it she wouldn't deny and actively chased after any girl that took her fancy. Now she appeared to have set her sights on Kim Possible. This couldn't be working better.

His father had dealings with and friends with a couple of big newspaper and even a couple of TV stations. When the time came everything would be exposed to the world and the Kim Possible would be the laughing stock of the world. Then it would come the loser's turn. The little English dude and the fat woman had told him that they had a plan for Ron too. All he had to do is visit some shrine and perform some ritual. The ritual would give him unlimited power to finish his revenge on Kim and give the loser a lesson he would remember forever.

* * *

Bates placed his device back in a safe place in his room. Walking back to the living room he noticed that idiot American thug was sitting there in front of the television half drunk. Amy stepped up beside him.

"Bates, he is such a nasty boy all he could do is leer at Possible during the whole game. Oh, the language he used and the things he said he wanted to do to her. It was just awful. When oh when are we going to get Montykins free?"

Bates turned his head and grimaced. He could barely stand the fat woman and the boy was even worse. He had his own plans and they were working well. The first part was done. The device had worked better than he had ever hoped. Now it was time to lay low and let things play out. He thought of his master.

"Soon my Lord, Soon."

* * *

Greetings everyone. I finally got back to this one. I had pretty big writer block on this one for a little while. Also real life came into play and it has really been hard to find the time to write. I hope that you will enjoy the story. Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

This is the Captain

Roger and out

Right hand salute.


	15. Chapter 15

**School of Life**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Ron limped slightly on the way back to the dorm after the promised sparring session with Kim. She giggled and cuddled close to his arm.

"It's can't be that bad Ronnie."

Ron pulled a face.

"But Kim did you have to use the LBD? I mean you only use the Lateral Bicep Distention is a move you only use on those you deserve it."

She giggled.

"Now Ronnie, I just had to use one of my signature moves on you. Especially after that comment that you made."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"But KP I was worried about you."

Kim stopped walking and pulled him around to face her.

"I know Ron. I just wanted to have a little fun with you. I promise a special KP massage to work out that arm. What do you say?"

Ron got a good look at the smile on her face and his blood pressure went up a few points.

"be be be beep"

Kim sighed as she answered the Kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

Wade sat back and took a long drag on his drink.

"How would you two like something to do that is really special but doesn't involve any fighting. At least not the type you are used to."

Kim looked at Ron then back at Wade.

"Really not in the mood for riddles about now Wade."

Wade smiled as he sat forward.

"I think you might like this. Buckingham Palace sent a message to the site. Both of you are invited to the wedding of Prince William and Kate Middleton."

Kim's mouth nearly hit her knees.

"We are invited to the wedding? I thought they were limiting the number?"

Wade nodded.

"They were but the Prince asked specifically for the two of you to attend. They have made reservations at a local hotel for you and have already arranged for transportation. All you have to do is show up at the proper time in the proper dress. The Prince made that comment specifically for you Ron."

Ron growled.

"Dude like I would go to something like that in regular clothes. I'll just get my suit out and..."

Kim put her hand on his chest and turned to face Wade.

"Tell the Palace that we will be there. I'll make sure the Ronster here is properly dressed. Hmmm... this means a little shopping trip. That new shop in town will be just the thing for both of us."

Ron opened his mouth to protest but quickly closed it at the look he got from Kim. She grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the Sloth.

"Let's go Ron, no time like the present."

* * *

Ron shifted nervously in the seat of the limo they was carrying them from their hotel toward Westminster Abbey. The last few days at school had been rather interesting. Kathy Jayrich had been working overtime trying to Kim booted from the cheer leading squad. Now that basketball season was over the cheer team had stopped practices and were starting to look for replacements for those leaving the squad. There had been a number of letters sent to the school paper, the school president and a number of the trustees to remove Kim from the team. Kim had no doubt that Kathy and some of her clique were responsible. She and a number of her clique came up to Kim as she cleaned out her locker. Kim was packing up her workout clothes in her bag when Kathy walked up her.

"Well Kimberly, finally decided to pack up and leave the team?"

Kim smiled as she picked up her bag.

"Not quite Kathy. Ron and I have to go to a wedding and I wanted to get all my clothes before we left."

Kathy elbowed one of the group as she giggled.

"Whose wedding? One of Ron's family? That ought to be a blast."

Kim sighed as shouldered her bag.

"No, not quite Kathy. We are going to London to attend Prince William's wedding."

All of the girls in Kathy's clique squealed and started firing off questions with the main one being.

"YOU are going to THE wedding?"

Kathy growled as she crossed her arms.

"And just HOW do you two rate getting an invitations to THAT wedding? From what I hear even some heads of state are not even on the list."

Kim nodded as she started to walk off.

"Yeah well I don't know about all of that Kathy. Maybe it was because Ron and I helped the Prince recently when his marine unit needed our assistance. We also had dinner one evening with he and Kate later. The Palace contacted us just the other day to invite us."

Kim turned to face Kathy.

"Have a nice day Kathy. I'll see you when I get back. I showed the coach some ideas for some new routines. She really liked them and I think we may start going over them when we start working with the new prospects."

She turned her back to Kathy and her cohorts and left the room. Kathy stood stewing and the rest of her group followed Kim out as they bombarded her with questions.

* * *

Kim gently squeezed Ron's hand as their car approached Westminster Abbey. They had taken a regular flight into London and were greeted by some of the Palace staff. The staff arranged for their luggage to be picked up and taken to the hotel where they would be staying. After a good night sleep they had gotten up and dressed. She had to admit that Ron looked beyond good in the Armani suit that he was wearing. Monique had been a little jealous that Kim had not allowed her to design her dress but Kim had been on a tight schedule. Monique did help Kim pick out what she was wearing. Kim wanted the help as she was not used to wearing a formal hat. A baseball hat maybe but not a formal hat. But a baseball hat would not be quite the thing to wear so she had enlisted her help. Kim was wearing a deep green dress with a matching wide brimmed style hat perched at an angle on the side of her head.

"Should we invite the Prince and Kate to our wedding?"

Ron laughed.

"Why not? We got invited to theirs so I think it would be nice to reciprocate."

Kim glanced over at him.

"I didn't know you knew the meaning of big words."

He shrugged.

"The Ronster has to have his fiance's badical back so he works to learn those things. Even though it makes my head hurt."

Kim giggled as she gave his hand a tight squeeze.

"At least there is something up there to hurt."

Their arrival in England had been the feeding frenzy that they thought it would be. Even after the fiasco at the Olympics and everything that had happened since then, there were many that refused to believe that the two of them were together.

The car started to slow as it approached the point where they would be getting out of the car. They would not be entering the main door of the Abbey but through another door where the normal guest were entering. Kim had no doubt that the tabloids and news crews would be waiting for them to get out of the car. She was sure that whatever she wore would be criticized over and over and she also knew that there would be several rumors that she was really at the wedding to met up with some royal or hottie while using Ron as her cover. Her thoughts came back to the present as the car rolled to a stop and a soldier saluted as he opened the door. Ron got out first and then turned to help Kim out of the car.

As Kim stood to take Ron's arm she could hear several shouted questions. They ignored all of them and turned to head into the Abbey. The sun shone brightly as they approached the door of the Abbey where they would enter. The cheer crowd noise gradually overcame the shouts of the reporters. Kim was grateful when they finally were able to enter the large stone entrance of the Abbey. She kept a tight hold on Ron's arm as one of the staff escorted them to where they would be sitting. Kim was amazed at the size and splendor of the interior of the Abbey. They had been there before but not for an event such as this. Music filled the room along with greenery and flowers. The staff member indicated their seats and Ron gently lead her to her seat and held if for her as she sat down. A few hours spent going over manners had been time well spent. Ron took his seat and their hands found the other as they waited. Kim started to day dream about a certain dress and a walk she soon would be taking. While the Abbey was way too big for their wedding she had happy thoughts of walking that long aisle with her father at her side and a very handsome Ron waiting for her at the front.

* * *

The streaks of snow and ice crunched under Kim and Ron's feet as they strolled along the path in Middleton Park. A cold breeze blew her hair slightly as they walked under the cloudy skies. It was a rather gloomy day and it was matched by Kim's mood. The two of them had flown home in the Sloth on Thursday afternoon. They had taken a extra day since both of them were caught up on their classes and both had finished their tests. The repercussions of the basketball game incident were in the past for the most part as Basketball season was over. Kim had been reinstated to the Cheer leading team but was removed from her assistant head cheerleader status pending further review. The incident was mostly forgotten and forgiven by the student body. Everyone took it that she just got a little too excited about the game. Danny even came forward to state that he thought that he had heard the horn too but not clearly. He remained Kim's partner.

Kim held on to Ron's hand as they made their way through the park. The two of them had just come from the hospital where she had undergone a number of tests. There had been an MRI scan and an EEG scan as well as a full physical. Some of the preliminary results were back and the results were conflicting. There had been some type of trauma to her head but no one could come up with a reason where it came from. Anne was concerned but could not come up with a reason for what was going on. The complete results would not be known for a couple of days. Anne had been prepared to put a stop to all missions but with so little evidence that something was wrong she couldn't do it. She also had to consider the fact that Kim's headaches had stopped and that she had not been hearing anything strange since the game. All of this added more fuel for Kim's argument not to stop the missions.

Ron didn't say anything as they walked through the cold air. He knew that when Kim suggested they take a walk through the park that she needed some time to collect her thoughts. All he could do was walk with her and not say anything. A pull on his arm signaled that Kim was hugging his arm closer to her. This normally preceded her saying something. His thoughts were confirmed when she sighed and spoke.

"Thanks for taking care of me."

He stopped and looked into her eyes.

"Like I wouldn't do anything else?"

Kim giggled and punched him in the arm.

"You know what I mean."

She was silent again as she glanced across the park. After a few moments she spoke again.

"Ron, am I cracking up? I mean look at what happened yesterday."

Ron turned to her and pulled her close to his chest. She quickly accepted the snuggle and buried her face into his coat. He reached down and placed a finger under her chin. He gently lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes. Two emerald eyes looked up at him through the wisps of her hair that always seemed to cover the upper part of her face. His thoughts went to what had happened the day before. Kim had pulled into Bueno Nacho so they could get something to eat. Kim was on a rant from an event that had occurred just before they had left. She was in full Kim rant mode.

"Ron, I'll tell you. I was just this close to shoving Kathy into the nearest locker. I mean I made a mistake but she just went on and on and on about it."

She slammed on the brake, rolled down her window and yelled at the brown and orange column sitting next to the car.

"I want a Grande sized Nacho with a Grande Coke. I also want a regular grilled chicken salad with a large diet Sierra Mist. I want diet Ranch dressing with the salad. PLEASE make sure to get the salad right."

She grumbled as she rummaged through her purse for the money. After a few seconds she realized that they had not repeated the order back or told her how much it was going to be."

She snapped out the window as she honked the horn.

"Hey make up in there. What's going on?"

Ron looked out the window and called to Kim.

"Uh KP?"

She jerked her head to the side and glared at him.

"Ron you need to get Ned to get his team together this is ridiculous."

She honked the horn again before Ron reached across and touched her on the arm.

"KIM!"

She snapped her head back toward him with eyes ablaze.

"WHAT!"

Ron swallowed and gently spoke.

"KP, I hate to tell you this but you are talking to the trashcan."

Kim laughed snarkly.

"Right Ron! Like I can't tell a speaker from a tra..."

* * *

Kim looked back out her driver window and straight into the opening of the trashcan that stood right before the ordering speaker. She looked forward to see Ned hanging out the drive up window looking at her. She looked into the rear view mirror to see a line of cars behind her all looking at her. Looking to the side, Ron just shrugged his shoulders. Kim slammed her purse into the space beside between the two of them and pulled away from the trashcan and into the parking lot. Without saying another word she pulled out into traffic. Ron ended up making them some sandwiches while Kim sat in the darkened living room curled up on the couch with her face buried in the pillows. When he came in, he sat next to her and just held her for a long time stroking her hair.

* * *

Ron brushed some of the hair from her face.

"Nope, you aren't cracking up. Maybe stressing out a little but not cracking up. So far the tests haven't shown anything and you'll see about the rest."

Kim nodded.

"Yeah, but even if the tests don't show anything what do we do then? Mom is already saying that I need to talk to a shrink."

Ron hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"We? Isn't this about you?"

Kim snuggled closer. Her boyfriend could be the most charming in his densest moments.

"I said we as in you and me. I want you there with me. I _need_ you to be there with me."

She was about to continue when the familiar sound came to their ears.

"be be be beep"

Kim sighed and buried her forehead into Ron's coat. It almost never failed. Let Ron do something perfectly charming and romantic. Let her get in a romantic mood and….

"be be be beep"

Pulling her sleeve back she activated the call button.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"Hi Kim, Hi Ron. Are you two feeling up to a mission?"

Kim glanced up at Ron. He shrugged his shoulders and nodded. Kim turned back to the Kimmunicator screen.

"It depends on where and who."

Wade stared at Kim for a moment with a questioning look on his face.

"Are you sure Kim. It sounds like you might want to sit this one out. Its...its not one of your normal missions. This one might be a little rough."

Kim took Ron's hand and squeezed it hard.

The Global Justice hyper-jet slowed over the jungles of Cambodia. The Thailand border was only a few miles away. The mission that Wade mentioned was to a number of monkey temples. The problem was that they were located in the area near the Thailand/Cambodia border. There had been constant border trouble over the past number of years and months. There was a lot of trouble also with unexploded bombs and mines. They would have to be extra careful. Dr. Director had talked to them on the way. A number of monkey shrines had been broken into. This concerned her even though MonkeyFist had been removed as a threat. The fact that only the shrines that had references to the Yono had been broken into. This had to mean that someone was trying to bring back the Yono or MonkeyFist or both. The pilot turned to call back into the plane cabin.

"Team Possible. We are approaching the drop point. I am depressurizing the cabin so you will need to get on oxygen."

Kim and Ron stood up in their equipment. The heavy chutes and HALO equipment covered them head to toe. They both went through their equipment checks and pulled on their masks. The lights inside the cabin changed to red and their ears started to pop as the pressure dropped in the cabin. After a couple of minutes the red light dimmed and the pilot called back.

"Two minutes to drop. I am opening the door."

Kim reached for Ron's hand as the rear door dropped down revealing the darkened sky. Kim pulled on Ron's hand as she pulled him toward the ledge. Her heart went out to him. She knew he hated jumping and this was the worst as they had to free-fall from a high altitude. She felt him step up next to her at wait in the rushing winds. Looking over to her right, she could see him standing there in the dim red light. A tone started in their earphones signaling them to get ready to jump. They waited in the dark until the tone ended. When the tone ended they took three steps forward off the end of the ramp and fell into the darkness.

Kim shifted into her free fall position and let the flaps of her suit grab the wind and let her glide forward. While they had permission to enter the area there were way too many itchy trigger fingers for their liking. So they were jumping from high up and some distance away from their landing zone. This way they could glide down to where they were to be met. They doubted anyone would be able to see them in the darkness. Ron's shaking voice came over her intercom.

"You know I hate doing this."

Kim giggled and fought the urge to look back where she guessed that he was. One of the things that was part of their equipment was a small screen inside their goggles. This screen displayed the position of the other. This way they could keep track of each other in the darkness and would also allow them to find each other once they landed if they became separated. The screen also displayed their altitude, heading, distance to LZ and a dot that pointed in the direction of their LZ.

"Don't worry bad boy. We'll be on the ground in a minute or so."

Kim saw their destination in front of them. It was a small open field beside a village near the shrine that they needed to investigate.

"There's our landing zone just ahead. You see it?"

Ron's voice came back.

"I got it KP. See you on the ground."

Kim waited for the altimeter to open her chute for her. She knew when to open her chute but it was easier just to let the equipment make the decision, especially here in the dark. She was just about to call out to Ron when she heard and felt the pop of the drogue chute. A split second later her main chute snapped open with a teeth rattling jar. That was one part of jumping that she never could get used to. Her goggles were in low light mode so she could see the field clearly. Taking the steering toggles in each hand she turned slightly to the right to line up for her landing. The ground rushed up as she braced herself for landing. Just before her feet hit she flared her chute to settle down to a gentle landing. A loud "offf" registered Ron's typical landing. She hoped he had not hit too hard.

Looking around she noticed him getting up from the grass just to her right. He was okay, but a little muddy. She watched as he gathered up his equipment and walked over to her. She laid down her equipment and stepped up to him and placed her hands on his chest.

"You okay?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, I landed okay but just tripped. Who is supposed to meet us?"

A voice called out in the darkness.

"Team Possible. Welcome to Cambodia. I am Nhek Bourey, the chief of the village. We have a hut for you so that you can rest and clean up. Tomorrow I and another member of our village will lead you to the nearest temple."

Kim and Ron turned to face the small man who seemed to have appeared out of the darkness. Kim turned to the man.

"Couldn't we go on tonight?"

Bourey shook his head.

"That would not be wise at this time Miss Possible. There is a great deal of tension in the area and there can be patrols from both sides. They most likely would shoot first and then not ask questions later. It would be a great deal safer in the morning with some daylight."

Kim nodded. The thought of a good nights sleep and getting cleaned up sounded very good. They had left home quickly and been moving since then. She was ready for some rest. She had no doubt that Ron felt the same way. She nodded.

"Thank you sir. Lead the way."

The pair carried their equipment into the village. There were a number of huts along a central path. The huts had thatched roofs and side that appeared to be woven strips of wood or other natural material. Almost all of them had dirt floors. Several of the villagers watched from their doorways as the pair followed their host toward a hut that appeared to be a little better condition and build than any of the others. Bourey motioned for them to climb the small set of stair into the hut. He opened the rickety door and lead the couple into the hut. There was a central room with a couple of mats rolled up against the far wall. A door lead to another room. Bourey pointed to the door.

"That is a bathroom where you may get cleaned up. If you wish we can arrange for something to eat for you."

Kim glanced over to Ron who nodded.

"We might as well get in a good meal KP. I know we have rations with us but if there is any chance we can get a good hot meal in us we'll be in better shape."

Kim shrugged.

"Okay but I'll leave it up to you Mr. Food Expert. But I'll let you know. If we eat anything crazy that last little sparring session will seem like a walk in the park."

Ron laughed nervously as Bourey grinned.

"Have no fear Miss Possible. I believe that some Bai cha will be just the thing for you."

Kim looked over at Ron and he nodded.

"That will be really good KP. It's fried rice with sausage, garlic, soy sauce, various vegetables and herbs. I think it will be just right."

Kim sighed.

"Okay Ron, I'm going to head in there to get cleaned up. We'll check in with Wade after you get cleaned up and we get something to eat. Then we'll try and get some rest."

Bourey bowed.

"I'll will make arrangements for your meal and then leave you to rest."

* * *

Kim pushed a low hanging limb out of the way as they made their way down a trail. Bourey had knocked on their door first thing that morning. After a quick breakfast the group had hit the trail to the first temple. A thorough search had yielded no clues as to what was going on. A scan by Wade failed to show anything else. They were now on the way to the second temple. There was a third after that. The jungle seemed oppressive around them and the heat made it even worse. She knew that a long hot shower after this mission would be necessary. Their guide motioned through some trees. Kim and Ron looked up to see the second temple rising up above the undergrowth. The stone structure was covered in moss and vines.

The group approached the structure slowly taking in each crack and crevice, every monkey statue and face. The main door yawned open before them. Ron hesitated for a moment then continued forward. Kim stepped to his side and they entered through the main entrance. The interior was lit through holes in the ceiling but they still pulled out flashlights. Their lights illuminated several statues and walls covered in writing. The thing they quickly noticed was a section of one wall had all the vines and vegetation cut away and the writing had be cleaned up. Ron stepped toward the wall as it had a version of the stylized monkey that he had seen in MonkeyFist's temple and also in the shrine of the Lotus Blade. This was the sign of Mystical Monkey power. He had only taken a couple of steps when the rock under his foot sank down with a click. Kim dove from where she was standing and tackled him to the floor. A series of blades appeared from slits in the floor and sliced through the air where he had been standing only a split second before. Both of them rolled clear before standing up. Looking back, Ron noticed that he had dropped an orange that he had just pulled from his pack. The orange lay on the floor in two pieces. He swallowed loudly before turning to his love.

"Thanks KP."

Kim didn't say a word as she gave his hand a squeeze. Gently the two of them walked toward the uncovered wall. Ron's eyes played over the exposed writing.

"KP? I think I have seen this. I don't remember where but I think Sensei showed it to me."

Kim's eyes narrowed.

"What was it about?"

Ron's hand shook slightly as he pointed to the wall.

"It's tells you how to find and call the Yono. It looks like someone has found what they were looking for. We have to get to the school NOW!"

The group retreated from the temple carefully but quickly. Kim called Wade as they headed back for the village. Bourey called out to the two of them.

"Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable. Please be careful. There were opposition troops in the area recently and they will leave traps behind."

Kim nodded as she continued down a trail in the direction of the village. She started to call Wade. His face appeared on the screen as Kim started to speak quickly.

"Wade, we need a pickup at the village asap and transport to Sensei. Get him on the line now."

Wade started to type and turned to the screen to reply. Kim felt her foot hit something. Ron heard a metallic click. For the two of them time seemed to slow to fractions of a second. Ron grabbed Kim and pushed her down toward the ground. From the corner of her eye, Kim saw a puff of smoke coming from the undergrowth. A metallic canister appeared out of the plants on the ground. She thought she saw it spinning. Then everything went black as the canister exploded. Wade's voice screamed from the speakers.

"KIM, RON, WHAT HAPPENED? KIM, RON, ARE YOU OKAY?"

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter of the story. This is the first chapter that I have posted after announcing my retirement from KP fanfiction. I plan to publish about two more chapters to this story before bringing it to a close. Kim and Ron are closing in on those dealing with the Yono. Now they have to move fast. But something has happened and they have disappeared into an explosion. Hang in there for the next chapter. I can't promise when it will be.

This is the Captain

Right hand salute

Roger and out.


	16. Chapter 16

School of Life

Chapter 16

* * *

Kim lay still under Ron as she tried to collect her thoughts. Every part of her body seemed to scream in pain. Her head throbbed like Motor Ed was revving one on his monster engines in it. Gingerly, she opened her eyes and looked around. The plants and trees all around them had been shredded, except for where they were laying. Her eyes opened wide as she rolled over under Ron and looked at him. She could see that his eyes were open and that he was talking to her. That familiar blue tint was fading from his eyes. His lips were moving but she couldn't hear anything. Ignoring his actions she started to check him over. His hands caught hers and held them to his chest. He nodded to her slowly showing that he was okay. He raised his hand to one of his ears and shook his head. She realized that apparently he could not hear right then either.

A hand touched her shoulder. She turned to see their guide standing there with concern on his face. As he spoke her hearing slowly started to return. There was a loud shrill ringing in her ears that slowly started to fade away. She shook her head.

"Miss Possible? Are you okay?"

Kim turned her head back to the sound. Her guide was still speaking to her. She nodded.

"I think so."

Her voice sounded like it was coming from the bottom of a can.

"KP! Are you okay?"

Kim turned to see Ron kneeling beside her. She nodded to him.

"Yeah, how about you? What was it? Some type of booby trab?"

He nodded.

"I'm okay except for my ears. They are ringing like crazy though"

Ron sat down next to Kim.

"KP, it was a landmine called a bouncing betty. I was reading some news stuff about this area and it mentioned that there were a lot of landmines around. So, I studied some of them. I heard you trip it and all I wanted to do was get you to get to the ground. I think the MMP sorta jumped in too."

Kim stood and looked all around again. It looked like a giant weedeater had been placed right over them. A few small trees had been cut off just above the ground. Larger trees had their bark nearly stripped off. Their guide motioned for them to follow him. The ringing in their ears was slowly wearing off. Their guide gestured to them.

"Please! Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable. We need to get you back to the village and get you checked out. I have never known anyone to have survived being so close to one of those mines. Just a few weeks ago one nearly wiped out an entire family walking on a trail near here. Even though you appear unharmed there could be other damage that cannot be seen."

He reached back and pulled on her hand.

"Please, if you need we can make a couple of litters and carry you back."

Kim shook her head.

"No thanks. I think we are okay once we get back to the village I will contact our tech per…."

Kim's eyes bulged when she remembered that she had been talking to Wade just before the explosion. She started to look around when she noticed the Kimmunicator was no longer on her wrist. The familiar tones came from under the leaves where they were standing. Reaching down she picked up the device and activated the screen. Wade's frantic face appeared.

"KIM! You are OKAY? I replayed the "

Kim nodded.

"I think so Wade but I want you to scan us."

The device emitted two green beams. They played over the two of them before turning off. They waited for a few seconds before Wade came back on the screen.

"Well, considering you just had one of the most lethal land mines in the world go off well within its kill range it's amazing that you are alive. I didn't detect anything major but I bet you will be hearing ringing in your ears off and on for a little while. I also detected what can only be called a concussion to your bodies. While the shrapnel missed you, the concussion did not. You will be REALLY sore for the next few days. Now, what's up next?"

Kim sighed and rubbed her forehead. When her mother heard what had happened nothing sort of a hospital stay would satisfy her. A hospital stay along with more tests than she even wanted to think about.

"Wade, we think someone has been looking information on how to find and call the Yono. That cannot be good. We need to call Sensei and we need the fastest transportation to the school."

Wade nodded as he started to type.

"Okay Kim. I'll put a call through to Sensei and there should be a ride for you within a couple of hours to take you to the school. Get moving to the village and wait there. I should have Sensei on the line by the time you get there. I'll have some medics on the transportation to check you out. Hopefully that will placate your mother for a little while, but after that you are on your own."

Kim and Ron grimaced. She nodded at the screen.

"I understand Wade. You might as well put in a call to her as we make our way to the village. At least I can be the one to tell her and not let her hear it from the news or anyone else."

Wade smiled as he finished typing.

"Okay Kim. It's all set. A GJ hovercraft will be at the village in about an hour. Sensei will be waiting for your call. Good luck."

Kim groaned as she stood up.

"Come on Ron, let's go. If we are moving and acting like nothing happened then maybe mom won't freak."

Ron gave Kim a knowing look.

"KP, we just survived a blast from one of the most lethal landmines in the world. Do you REALLY think she is not going to freak? As soon as we hang up if not before she'll be on Wade to get those scans from him and she has enough hold over him that he'll fold like a house of cards and give her anything she asks."

Kim groaned as she headed off through the jungle as their guide blazed the trail in front of them. She waited a few minutes until they were moving at a good pace before she pressed the button to call her mother. After a few seconds her mother's smiling face appeared on the screen. The smile quickly vanished when she got a look at her daughter.

"Kimmie, WHAT happened? Are you okay? Is Ron Okay? Where are you? "

Kim held her hand up to the screen.

"Slowly mom and not so loud. To answer your questions in reverse order. We are headed to Japan to visit that special school. Ron is okay and I am okay."

Anne waited for the rest of the answer and when Kim didn't elaborate she raised one of her eyebrows.

"AND?"

Kim fidgeted.

"And what?"

Anne's face filled the screen.

"And what happened to you to make you look like you have blown up?"

Kim giggled.

"Nice call."

Before her mother could say anything else Kim continued.

"Mom, please don't freak out. There was an explosion. Wade has already checked us out and I'll have him send you the scans."

Anne settled back.

"You aren't telling me everything Kim. I can see it in your eyes. This was not just an explosion wasn't it?"

Kim sighed.

"It was a landmine. I think Ron called it a "bouncing betty". We think I accidently tripped it and…."

Kim got a good look at her mother's face on the screen. It had turned deathly pale.

"Mom?"

Anne forced herself to speak.

"You said you tripped it? How…how is that possible that you are even alive? And before you say anything I KNOW what a "bouncing betty" is. If you tripped it, it is beyond a miracle that you are alive."

Kim nodded.

"Well, Ron had a lot to do with that. He grabbed me and pushed me to the ground."

Anne paused for a moment.

"I would like to take a look at the scans Wade made before I ground the two of you. However, I know that whatever you are doing must be important so I will not order you home right now. HOWEVER, you will come back here IMMEDIATELY after you are through is that clear YOUNG LADY!"

Kim swallowed. Her mother rarely used that tone of voice but whenever she did there was no argument.

"Yes mom. I'll call as soon as we finish up."

Anne seemed to relax and her eyes softened slightly.

"Okay Kimmie, I'll take you on your word on that. I'll wait for your call. Now put Ron on."

Kim handed the Kimmunicator to Ron.

Ann winced at the image of Ron. He looked worse than Kim did.

"Ronald, I suggest that you prepare yourself for the hug of your life when I get my hands on you. But before that I'll give Kim permission to thank you in the best way that she can. Just not…"

Kim grabbed the device back from Ron.

"MOM!"

Anne smiled at the two who had just turned a decided crimson shade.

"It's okay okay Kimmie. Now get going so that you can get here. Take care of yourselves."

The screen went blank as the two of them relaxed. Ron looked over at Kim.

"I think that went as well as expected."

Kim rubbed her forehead. Her head still hurt and the headache seemed to be coming back.

"Yeah, let's put in a call to Sensei and let them know what we found."

* * *

Bates barely held his fury. At the moment, he didn't know which one he wanted to kill first; the fat woman or the muscle-headed idiot. Amy had been unbelievably perky and over the top happy. She was fixed that her "Monkeykins" and she would soon be together. Her abominable creatures were more of a hindrance than any help. The only help he could really count on were his master's own creatures. They had been the ones to find the temple that the group had been looking for. The brute that still accompanied them had a continuous litany of complaints. However, he had the common sense to shut his mouth when Bates asked him if he preferred prison to the jungle. They were taking a momentary break as they made their way through the jungle. He knew that they had to keep moving because Team Possible would no doubt find out about their searching for the temple and would not waste time getting there.

One of his master's creatures along with one of Amy's creatures had remained behind to watch over the temple to see what happened. Within a day of their leaving the area, the creatures reported that the two young people of Team Possible had arrived and reached the temple. Then as they left the temple the two blundered into a mine that the warring factions had left behind. Bates hoped for a moment that the two annoying brats had finally met a most deserving end. While Bates had hoped to be there when the Yono defeated them knowing that the two had been shredded by the blast would have been sweet revenge. But, the two brat's luck had remained at the same incredible level. His master's minion reported that the two appeared to the slightly injured but were moving well and had already been picked up.

Bates stopped for a moment to take a drink from his canteen. They would have to start out again soon, then the flight to another hidden lair to hide for a short time. It was not the proper time yet to call the Yono and they had yet to prepare the football player for his part in the action. Bates smiled inwardly wondering if the rock-headed idiot really knew what he was getting into. All he cared about was to have the girl "kneeling before him" at least that was the thought that he could stomach. The rest of the young man's tirades made him nauseous. He placed his canteen back in its sheath that was hanging from belt as he stood up.

"Okay everyone, let us get moving again. We only have a certain amount of time to spend before we reach the point where our transportation will pick us up and take us to the next lair."

Wayne scowled at the short dapper man.

"Dude, I was not expecting to be hauling my backside through all this crud. Besides what does it all have to do with Possible. You said that she would be mine."

Bates sighed.

"Yes Mr. Kingston, I did, however to make this happen certain steps have to be taken. Raiding that temple back there was something that will surely gain the attention of Mr. Stoppable and Miss Possible. But we had to gain the information within in order for our plans to go forward. Now we must lie low for a short time. After that we will bring our full plans to fruition and you and I will have what we want. If you don't wish to continue I can arrange for you to return to that place you seemed to enjoy so well. Besides, when we return to civilization we will need to start our other campaign to smear that oh so perfect image of Miss Possible. I assure you when we finish with her she will be yours at her own free will, that it what is left of it."

Wayne's face split into a grin. Bates knew just what to say next. The boy was too easy to play.

"That is what you want isn't it Mr. Kingston, to have her on your arm as your eye candy? With only the will that YOU give her? Now, let me play our little game and it will happen."

Wayne stood up and put his pack on, then reaching down he picked up Bate's pack also.

"You look a little tired there partner. Let me take this for you. After all if I scratch your back, maybe you'll scratch mine."

Wayne strode off slinging Bate's pack across his chest.

"Alright everyone, you heard the man. Let's move."

Bates just smiled.

"Soon my master, soon."

* * *

Ron gently stroked Kim's hair as she lay dozing with her head in his lap. They had flown straight to Yamanouchi to meet with Sensei. After making their way to a private room they told Sensei what they had seen. Sensei thought for a few minutes then called a number of students including Yori into the room. After speaking with them they turned and left the room. Sensei returned to speak to the two of them.

"It is very disturbing to know that someone will attempt to unearth the Yono again. We can only hope to prevent them from approaching the temple. I have sent operatives to the Simian valley in order to keep them from the shrine. We need your help in finding just who is doing this and what we need to expect from them."

Kim took Ron's hand.

"Is that all? I mean shouldn't we stay here to help? We stopped the Yono before. Well, Hana stopped Monkeyfist and the Yono. But.."

Sensei nodded.

"Yes, Kim Possible. However, I fear that Hana is not the target this time. It appears that whoever is doing this in only interested in the Yono and not the Han. We can only hope that they will concentrate only on the Yono and not Hana. However, if they do it would be better if you were nearer to Hana than you would be here."

Kim held back a gasp as Ron squeezed her hand painfully. A low growl came from the back of his throat. He quickly released the pressure on her hand. He glanced over to her sheepishly.

"Sorry KP. It's just that when I think of someone harming Hana. I just short of get upset. Just like I did when someone threatened you."

Sensei nodded.

"That is another reason I wish that you not remain here. It would be better if the Chosen One was in a better position to move where ever he may be needed. My advice would be to go back to your school and lie in wait. Farewell, if we need your help we will contact you. If you find out anything more please contact us as soon as possible. Until then remain on your guard."

Ron's mind came back to the present when Kim stirred and yawned. She stretched as she sat. After the long stretch and the accompanying sigh of relief she leaned over to give him a very satisfying kiss.

"Where are we?"

Ron looked at the readouts on the repeater next to them. The Global Justice hovercraft had picked them up at the school and delivered them to Middleton Medical Center. The tests by Kim's mom went quickly as everything had been at the ready the moment they landed. The full results would not be back for a day or so but the preliminary results were clear. They had some bruising and still some ringing in their ears but that was it. The audiologist that checked them out said they were lucky that they didn't have ruptured eardrums. The only bad part of the trip was some orderly or nurse ran off at the mouth and the media got wind of the blast. The rumor mongers had their injuries ranging from the loss of limbs to being blinded. They were able to duck the media types by using the hospital landing pad to take off but once they landed back at school they would not be able to duck the press that easy. The same hovercraft that had delivered them to the hospital was now taking them back to Vandercraft.

It looks like we should be landing within a few minutes."

Kim groaned.

"At least we were able to get some sleep and get a good shower before we get back. I'm sure we'll both have enough work to keep us busy. I so don't look forward to dealing with the press. You know they are going to be there in waves."

Ron groaned as he laid his head back in his chair.

"Yeah, I know. I've got a big quiz coming up and don't you have a game?"

Kim shook her head.

"Nope, we don't have as good a basketball team as we do a football team. I guess you can't have everything. We'll still do some practices and Glenda wanted me to show the group my new routines."

Before Ron could say anything the pilot called back to them.

"Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable? We are approaching the campus. Where and how would you like to land. You may use your paragliders, you can rappel or we can physically land."

Kim rubbed her head as she thought. Ron glanced at her with a concerned look.

"You don't have another headache do you?"

She shook her head.

'No, still tired. What do you say that we rappel down between the dorms? That will be quick and easy and no jumping."

Ron nodded.

"Sounds good to me."

Kim turned back toward the pilot.

"Can we rappel down between our dorms?"

The pilot nodded.

"Yes, that will be fine. Go ahead and get you equipment from the locker. We should be over your dorms in just a few minutes."

* * *

Glenn and Lauren waited under a tree at the end of the open area between the two dorms. Kim had texted Lauren telling her that the two of them would be returning to the school and asking if there were any news crews around. Lauren texted Kim back and told her that she didn't see anyone around. But, they could be hiding somewhere out of sight. Glen glanced at his watch.

"I guess they should be here any minute. Looks like the coast is still clear."

Lauren thought she saw something and looked back at the far corner of the dorm that Ron and Glenn lived in. That was when she saw him. Ian Quisition was peeking from around the corner of the building. Lauren poked Glenn with her elbow.

"Don't look directly but I think I just saw that Ian Quistion guy peek from around the corner of your dorm."

Glenn looked straight across campus like he saw someone but he was looking out of the corner of his eyes. That was when he saw the sneering face of that idiot that was always chasing Kim and Ron and digging up any dirt that he could on them. It had been awhile since he had been seen on campus but Glenn had no doubts that it was him.

"That's him alright. Great what do we do? Kim and Ron will be coming in any moment and the last thing they need is to have to face that dude."

Lauren thought for a moment.

"Wait a minute. Isn't Blake Gibson in the room on the far corner?"

Glenn tried not to look back at the dorm while he thought about it.

"Well, yeah. But his window faces…."

A grin spread across his face.

"His window is directly above that guy."

Lauren was already sending a text.

"I am sending a text to Kim telling her to delay coming in for a minute. You call Blake. See if he can get some help and take care of those guys."

Glenn whipped his phone out and dialed a number.

"Blake, hey dude listen remember when you said that if I ever needed help taking care of Ron and Kim to give you a call. Well, it's like this man, you remember that Ian Quistion dude? Yeah well apparently he is back on campus and getting ready to ambush Kim and Ron when they get back to campus. Yeah man they are almost here. We can delay them a bit but if they delay too long that Ian dude might think something is up. You got an idea. Who is with you? Ohhhhh dude…. that is …that is perfect. Tell them to hurry."

Glenn snapped his phone shut and started to look in the direction that he knew Kim and Ron would fly in. Lauren joined him in looking.

"I just got a text back from Kim. They will delay just a minute and then come in. What did Blake say?"

Glenn got a wicked grin on his face.

"Blake said a couple of the guys from his chemistry class were in his room. He said they could come up with something really quick and really nasty."

Lauren waited for a moment and asked.

"What could they do?"

Glenn shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know but I know Blake and the guys in his room are as good at chemistry as Kim is at martial arts. There is no telling what those guys will come up with."

After a few minutes, a dark craft came in over the dorms and hovered over the empty space between the two dorms. A hatch opened in the bottom of the craft and two ropes dropped to the ground. Just as Kim and Ron appeared in the hatch there was a lot of screaming and shouting from the other side of the dorm. Kim and Ron rappelled to the ground and unhooked from the ropes. Glenn and Lauren jogged up to Kim and Ron.

"We had a little help with dealing with Ian and his cameraman. They should be out of commission for just a bit, long enough for the two of you to get in the dorms. After you are inside they can't do anything. By the way, it's good to have you two back and in one piece."

Ron put his arm around Glenn's shoulder as Kim and Lauren shared a hug.

"It was a close thing dude. It's good to be back but both of us are a little worse for wear and would really just like to get back to our rooms."

Ian and his cameraman stumbled up. They appeared to be covered in an oily, slimy goo. The cameraman was trying to work his camera but it appeared to be dead. He shook his head at his companion. Ian turned and snarled at Kim and Ron.

"That was a several thousand dollar camera. I'll sue. Some of you friends did this to us. I'll.."

A deep voice introduced itself to the situation.

"You will live this campus immediately Mr. Quistion. Unless you have forgotten there is a restraining order that says you are to stay off this campus. You get one warning and this is it. Now leave this campus."

Ian whirled around to face several campus police officers standing with Chief Parkingson.

"I have the right to report the news and…"

The Chief shook his head and motioned the officers forward.

"Place them under arrest for trespassing. Confiscate their equipment and hold them until the local police can take them in."

Ian held up his hands and started to walk off in disgust followed by his cameraman. The Chief shook his head at his officers and motioned for them to follow.

"Follow them off campus and make sure they leave."

The squad of officer nodded and turned to follow the two as they stomped out of sight. Parkingson turned to face Kim and Ron.

"It's good to have you two back and in one piece. I can't stop all of the press but I did have an order against those two. You'll have to deal with the rest yourselves. I would suggest that you set up a news conference and give the reporters something to work with."

Kim nodded she took Ron's hand.

"We are planning on it. We just haven't had time to set it up. Right now we just want to get back to our dorms and get ready for classes tomorrow."

The Chief tipped his fingers to the brim of his hat.

"Well, good night then, just let the office know when and where you want to have the news conference so that we can have some security there."

Kim turned and gave Ron a quick kiss on the cheek as the Chief walked away.

"You get your work done and get some rest. I'll get in touch with Wade and get him to set up the news conference tomorrow morning between classes."

Ron pulled her close as he gave her a hug followed by a kiss on the top of her head.

"Okay KP, now be SURE you get some rest too. You remember what your mom said. Don't make me have to call her."

Kim gave him a glare for a second before giggling.

"Okay, I'll be good. See you in the morning."

They parted and started to work toward their respective dorms. Glenn fell into step beside Ron.

"There was a big rumor on some blogs on the net that the two of you ran into a little trouble while you were gone."

Ron grimaced.

"Yeah, well it's probably pretty much true. Come on, I tell you about it when we get back to the room."

Ron pulled open the main door to the dorm and motioned Glenn in before him.

* * *

Kim and Ron stepped up to the podium that was set up in front of the Student Center. Several reporter started to shout questions before Kim raised her hand for quiet.

"We are going to make a statement about the mission that we recently were on and then we will take a few questions. A few days ago we were called in on mission in Cambodia near the Cambodian-Indian border. This is a very unstable area as you know. We had to investigate a number of shrines in the area looking for evidence that any of them had been broken into. As we were moving out of the area I tripped the wire of a landmine. This mine was one apparently left by one of the combative forces in the area. The mine was of a type known as a "bouncing betty". For those of you who don't know this type of mine is launched into air where it detonates above the ground. We escaped injury due to some incredible luck and the fast thinking of Ron."

Ron stepped forward to the mike.

"I heard the click when Kim hit the wire. Apparently it was an older mine and there was a slight delay before the mine was launched into the air and detonated. In that extremely short delay I grabbed Kim and pushed her to the ground. An inspection of the area showed by some miracle that we were so close to the detonation that the shrapnel from the blast passed over us."

Kim spoke again.

"We were not entirely uninjured. We were bruised by the sheer concussion of the blast and it was sometime before we were able to regain our hearing completely. We still have some ringing in our ears on occasion and we are very sore. Now we will take a few questions."

Kim pointed to a reporter in the front. She started writing on her pad.

"What exactly were you investigating in those shrines?"

Kim leaned forward.

"One of the subjects we have fought in the past had a habit of raided certain shrines in the Far East. This subject disappeared last year after a rather violent confrontation with us. He has not been seen since. As it was his MO to raid shrines of this type we were called into investigate. We were unable to find any evidence that this person of interest was the one raiding the shrines."

Ron pointed to another reporter. He stood with his recorder.

"Do you have anything to say about the fact that Wayne Kingston has been released and seeking a new trial?"

Kim hesitated for a moment.

"Ron and I stand by our statements made at the trial. We will not be saying anything else about that subject at this time as the legal process is still in motion."

The reporter continued.

"Miss Possible, in light of the incident at the basketball game, there have been a number of witnessed incidents where your mental capacity could be called into question. Do you have any comment?"

Kim's face went red. Before she could speak Ron took her hand and gave it a squeeze. He leaned into the microphone.

"Kim has been examined and cleared by not only the medical personnel at Global Justice but also by a number of specialists from around the country. Both of us have been under quite of bit of pressure recently so forgive us for being human."

A few of the reporters chuckled at the comment as Kim stepped back to the mike.

"We would like to close this news conference at this time. We are students and both of us have classes to go to. We have a full package for a news release to give all of you. Ron and I thank you for coming."

Kim and Ron stepped back from the podium and disappeared behind a couple of Vandercraft Police officers. Several of the reporters continued to shout questions, but one seemed to be smiling. He looked down at his pad at the name of Cathy Barnes.

"Well Miss Possible, maybe you will 'come out' and talk to me after I talk to Miss Barnes."

* * *

Well, it's been quite awhile since I have posted anything. I hope to keep posting on this story but still will not return to the pace that I was setting before. A lot has been going on and I have not had a lot of time to write. Enjoy the story and let me know what you think.

Check out my page over at Deviant Arts. There is some news about "The Lotus Bloom".


End file.
